Sugar Baby
by thelilacfield
Summary: How strange life is, in that it can make one night at a bar into a change in two lives, bringing together a lying teenager, and a rich and famous music producer, and making twelve years seem a mere breath of wind.
1. One

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings: **Penis-in-vagina sex between Kurt and Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, underage drinking, dirty talk, fingering, drunk!sex

**Note: **Written for this GKM prompt: _ .com(/) ?thread=52967042&#t52967042_

* * *

Sugar Daddy

One

"Wanna dance, sugar?" Blaine looked up from his beer to see one of the night's glamorous drag queens standing over him, crimson lips parted in a manner she obviously thought was seductive, eyes lit with alcohol in an apparently alluring expression.

"Keep on walking," he said monotonously, arching an eyebrow at her. She pouted at him, but when it became clear he was not going to get up and dance, she flounced haughtily away, teetering drunkenly on her heels.

No one recognised him here, in the smoky darkness, rich with alcohol and primal lust. He was free to be a twenty-eight year old who didn't want to dance with any leather-clad bearded bikers or high-heeled drag queens, but rather looked for the answers to life's greatest mysteries, and who to sign next to his label, in the amber depths of his glass, smeared with fingerprints. The lights flashing and swirling overhead added to the ambience, with the beat shaking the floor and walls, and the young and not-so-young danced side-by-side, writhing and gyrating and beckoning with crooked fingers and heavy-lidded eyes.

"Hi there," came a soft voice to his left. "I know you don't want to dance with all these glamorous drag queens, but maybe you want to dance with me?" Blaine looked up from his glass to see the prettiest boy he'd ever seen standing before him, wrapped like an early Christmas present in a scuffed leather jacket and the tightest jeans, clinging to long legs and a perfect ass, shocking purple beneath the whirling beams of electric white.

Blaine raked his eyes over the innocent angel face, baby fat lingering around the cheeks and jaw, eyes holding all the innocence of someone who had never been exposed to the world, never had invisible scars carved into their heart, never had to survive six months on bread and noodles just to keep the rent paid as a unsigned and increasingly pessimistic musician. "How old are you, angel?" he asked softly.

"Twenty-one," the stranger chirped immediately, too quickly to be genuine, shifting nervously from foot to foot, eyes darting to the man working the bar, absorbed in conversation with a patron wearing sunglasses inside in late-night mid-October.

"I'm not going to tell on you to the bouncer, I left that sort of behaviour behind when my entire affair with one of my signed performers was spilled to the tabloids," Blaine said, trailing his fingers idly around the rim of his glass as he dragged his eyes slowly down the stranger's body, watching the flush rise in his cheeks, his pink tongue glide nervously over his lower lip. "How old are you really?"

"Sixteen," the stranger said in a low voice, a smirk playing around the corners of his mouth. "But I'm not exactly an innocent kid if that's what you've come here looking for. They call me a slut at school, I like to think of myself as constantly available for a bit of playing."

Blaine chuckled and took the hand the stranger offered. "I'm Blaine Anderson, but I'm sure you know that," he whispered as he drew the teenager onto the dance floor, seeing the light of recognition in the boy's eyes, his jaw drop slightly before he composed himself, smoothing his face back into the haughty, alluring expression, holding a lazy self-assurance that someone would find him attractive and grind with him on the floor and want to take him home at the end of the night. "And who exactly are you, apart from underage and constantly available for a bit of playing?"

"Kurt Hummel, commonly regarded as the boy who'll spread his legs for any guy who looks sideways, actually a lot choosier than gossip makes out," Kurt said, voice thick with the seduction swirling sinuously through each syllable. "And, Mr. Anderson, prestigious founder and owner of Warbler Records, named for your high school show choir who won four Nationals championships in a row while you were in your teenage years, I choose you."

Kurt slipped his arms around Blaine's neck, already breathing heavily, eyes darkening with instantaneous lust beneath the lights, hips beginning to move to the beat, slow and sinful and speeding Blaine's heart, electricity crackling beneath his skin, lust heating his blood to a boil as he wrapped his own arms around the teenager's waist, hands creeping down to rest where his back curved inward before the supple swell of his ass. It was perfect, without a promise of more than one night necessary, surrendering to carnal urges and rocking together to an electric beat imbibed with the lyrics dripping with want, pure sex and animal desires reflected in their sweat-slick skin and bodies pressed so close they were almost entwined, in the exchange of rapid heartbeats and the images of tangled legs and arms and tongues on silken sheets reflected in lust-blown pupils.

"Come home with me," Blaine breathed, kissing at the sensitive skin behind Kurt's ear as their tenth song came to an end, both of them panting raggedly and unsteady on their feet, lust taking over their minds and movements. "Spread your legs for me. I'm a lot better than any fumbling high school boy, that much I know."

"I don't doubt it," Kurt whispered, voice a little higher than it had been, nails digging into the back of Blaine's neck and leaving red crescents marked deep into the skin. "If your mastery of your hips while dancing is anything to go on, then I'm in for a wild night. And, of course, you are too. I'm even better than you've predicted." He raised his head slightly to capture Blaine's mouth in a searing kiss, clinging to him and swaying on his feet, breath escaping him in a hot, ragged gasp that parted around Blaine's lips before he dove straight back in as Blaine lifted him off his feet, carrying him out of the bar as slim, pale fingers scrabbled at his shirt in a desperate attempt to get it open, buttons popping off and flying away into the night as Blaine reached the side of the street, expertly flagging down a taxi as Kurt managed to open the top three buttons, latching onto the exposed skin and sucking a bruise into Blaine's chest.

"There's a large tip in it for you if you put up the partition and don't look back here," Blaine said hoarsely to the balding, beefy-necked driver, voice hitching as Kurt's sinful mouth sucked at his earlobe and the finger of one cool hand circled his nipple, a slow, teasing motion, just enough to have lust roughening his tone. The driver nodded and the black screen slid up as the taxi pulled smoothly away, leaving the pounding beat and the haze of lust and alcohol and the whirling lights behind.

Blaine lowered his mouth back to Kurt's, pressing him slowly down into the scuffed, patched leather of the seat, slipping the jacket off him to expose his lightly muscled arms and the sinful length of his neck, the peaked shape of his hard nipples clearly visible through the thin tank top he wore. He revelled in the breathless whimper torn from Kurt's lips as his hips bucked up into Blaine's, his legs twining around Blaine's hips as best they could in the limited space, desperate and fervently eager as he strained upwards, trying to press every inch of their bodies together, to entwined their tongues to the point where they could never be disentangled.

"You have reached your destination, now gimme my tip and get out of my car," came the gruff voice of the taxi driver, making both of them start out of their passionate embrace. Kurt squeaked slightly, eyes panicky, and grabbed his jacket from the floor, flushed crimson with embarrassment as Blaine climbed out of the car without an ounce of remorse for practically having clothed sex with a minor in the back seat, and handed over the fee plus a ten dollar tip that the driver stared at with greedy eyes before stuffing into his chest pocket.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand with a derisive laugh at the man that echoed through the cool, still night, pulling him into the dimly-lit foyer of his apartment building and punching the button to summon the elevator, slipping an arm around Kurt and sliding his hand down to squeeze his perfect ass, making the boy shudder against him, canting his hips against Blaine's thigh.

In the elevator, among the gilded bars and mirrors reflecting their entwined bodies from every angle, Blaine couldn't bring him to care the slightest bit about the security camera glaring reproachfully at them from the ceiling, the lights soft and warm over Kurt's features, softening them so he looked even like some sort of sinful cherub, a seductive fallen angel, picking the boy up with every little effort and pushing him back against a mirror, taking Kurt's hand and moulding them over his ass, smirking proudly over the boy's soft kiss before they were kissing again, still as desperate and pressing, twining tongues and hands groping at soft flesh.

They entered Blaine's apartment with sex flushes on their skin and racehorse shudders racking their bodies, the very air thick with a promise of potential, the walls echoing with the phantom screams and shrieked expletives and hitching moans of names and pleads for more both knew the other had been imagining, praying for, already thinking of jagged lines ripped into wanting flesh by sharp nails tearing desperately into the closest thing to cling to, of skin painted with slashes of bright white by the delicate art form of sex, of carnal desires ruling beyond all else around tangled bodies and slick skin.

"Clothes," Kurt panted out as Blaine took him in his arms again, kissing at his neck and shoulder as he backed them towards the bedroom, Kurt lifting his legs and wrapping them around Blaine, clinging tight and pushing his hips against Blaine's. "Now, Blaine, God, I need you so much, want you so bad."

"Likewise," Blaine said roughly, dragging the simple tank top over Kurt's head and dropping it by the bedroom door, choosing not to care about his own shirt and ripping it off, the buttons rattling over the floor as they skittered away, the material falling almost elegantly to the polished wooden floorboards as he roughly twisted the doorknob and shouldered the door violently open, tipping Kurt back onto the bed and watching his lithe body bounce on the mattress with hungry eyes, the way he looked, slim and pale and angelic, spread out like sin on the dark silk sheets with his wild hair and desperate eyes.

"So beautiful," Blaine breathed with a predatory edge to his words, unbuttoning his trousers beneath the heat of Kurt's gaze and sliding them off, standing over the beautiful boy in only his charcoal black briefs, crossing the room to crawl over him, pressing him deep into the plush mattress with the weight of his hips. "So sexy. No wonder all the boys want you." He felt Kurt's groan rumble in his chest as he skated his hands over the flushed skin, down to the button on his jeans. "Let me get these off, then spread those legs for me, sweetheart."

As soon as the jeans lay crumpled on the floor, Blaine turned back to Kurt, and felt his heart stop. His legs were spread wide, wider than he would have thought possible, his hands in his hair, hips arching up from the bed and soft groan issuing from between his swollen, bitten-red lips. Blaine's eyes were drawn immediately to his underwear, the blue material dark and wet, wetter than a dick could possibly get them. His inquisitive fingers dragged the briefs down the long legs that looked no less gorgeous bare than they had in the tight jeans that did so many wonders for Kurt's shape, and Kurt keened and rocked his hips into the air as Blaine's eyes took in Kurt's glistening pussy, flushed with arousal, fluid dripping down onto his sheets.

"_Jesus_," he breathed out weakly. "You're stunning. You look like _porn_, no wonder every boy in your school wants to fuck you,_ Christ_." He reached out to touch, to massage over the bump of Kurt's clit, trailing his fingers through the clear juices and bringing a finger to his mouth as Kurt watched, sucking the fluid hungrily from his skin, cock growing impossibly harder at Kurt's whine over his actions.

Blaine's underwear was gone in an instant, and he knelt predatorily over Kurt, framing his face with his hands and leaning down to kiss him, planting a hand firmly against his abdomen to push down his hips, keeping them from straining up to give them both the friction they needed. He pulled back with a smirk, and felt his stomach jolt at the hungry look in Kurt's eyes where they were trained on his cock, flushed dark between his legs, his hands reaching out to touch and feel, mouth working as if he was imagining tasting, an image that dragged a groan roughly from Blaine's throat just thinking of Kurt's pretty pink lips around his cock, stretched and slick with saliva, his eyes looking innocently up as his tongue worked the sinful magic Blaine had felt exploring his mouth in the taxi.

"So greedy," he breathed, stroking his hand down Kurt's side, coaxing his legs to wrap around his waist and pressing them close, shuddering at the first wet slide of Kurt's pussy over his cock, Kurt mewling and writhing, nails clawing at Blaine's back, already slick and shiny with sweat. "So wet for me. Is this what you want, sweetheart? You want my cock in your tight little pussy? You want me pounding into you until you feel like you're splitting open?"

"_Yes_!" Kurt's scream echoed off the high ceiling, rebounding from wall to wall as he canted his hips into Blaine's, fluid dripping from his pussy and coating his thighs, slick over Blaine's cock, entwined bodies and sliding sweat and pounding hearts and helpless moans held between the silken sheets and strong wooden bedstead. "God, Blaine, I want you so bad, want you inside me, want you to make me scream."

"You want my fingers?" Blaine asked, voice pitched low and gravelly, gazing hungrily down at Kurt, a wolf staring on an innocent young boy lost in the woods. "Inside you, working you open, getting you ready to take my cock like the perfect little slut you are?"

He saw the shudder that ran over Kurt's body, his eyes swirling dark with barely a rim of blue-green around his smouldering pupils, skin flushed with want and lips wet from his repeated licking of his lips. He trailed his finger, wet with his own saliva, down Kurt's chest, kissing and blowing over the glistening trail he left to make Kurt shiver and moan, high and breathy, until he finally slid his finger up to knuckle into Kurt, adding another when Kurt screamed out for more, thrashing on the sheets.

When Blaine rolled the condom onto himself and slowly pushed into Kurt, he felt Kurt's nails rip into his back, blood seeping from the scratches, but he couldn't bring himself to care, enveloped in tight wet heat, surrounded by Kurt, the smell of sex heavy on the air and Kurt staring wide-eyed up at him, chest heaving with ever-hitching rough pants. The boy beneath him, pretty and innocent and pliable, screamed out when Blaine began to move his hips in shallow thrusts, begging for more and more until Blaine was fucking hard into him, the headboard banging against the wall and Kurt's screams and high, "_Ah-ah-ah_," with every thrust the only sound but for his own swearing and grunting as he canted his hips ever-faster, deep into Kurt, reaching a hand between them to massage Kurt's clit, trying to bring him close to topple over the edge as he gritted his teeth against the heat building in his gut, determined to stave off his own climax until he got to see Kurt fall into ecstasy.

And disappointed he was not. Flushed almost crimson, Kurt's eyes flew open, and he screamed so loud it seemed as if the sound would seep into the walls and remain there for all eternity, Blaine's name and half-words and garbled expletives, ripping Blaine's back to shreds as he came hot and wet around Blaine, muscles clenching around him to just the right side of painful as Blaine spilled into the condom with a guttural groan of Kurt's name and a drawn out declaration of _fuck_, collapsing on top of Kurt, sated and sweaty and sticky and so tired.

"That was amazing," Kurt whispered, awe-struck, the sex flush slowly fading from his skin as he kissed at Blaine's chest, nuzzling his face against the scratchy dark hair and pressing a finger almost curiously over a small brown nipple. "I've never come like that before." He looked innocently up at Blaine from beneath hair dark with sweat, wide-eyed and innocent as his face broke into a blindingly ecstatic smile. "You're amazing."

"Nice to know I can still keep up with a virile teenager," Blaine said softly, crawling down the bed to dispose of the condom and kissing his way up Kurt's thighs and belly and chest as he returned, finally reaching his lip for a slow, sated kiss. "Kurt, you were completely amazing. Honestly, the best fuck I've ever had. Never been with a screamer like you before, and _God _it's hot." He walked his fingers down Kurt's chest, seeing the sleepy smile on the teenager's face grow brighter. "Kurt, have you ever heard of the term 'sugar daddy'?"

Kurt blinked up at him a few times, then a naughty smile came over his face, eyes glinting with youthful mischief. "I have indeed," he whispered, sliding tantalisingly down the bed, wrapping cool fingers around Blaine's limp cock and beginning to pump him slowly back to full hardness. "But maybe a round two, or three, is on the cards? If I'm going to be your little slut, I should prove to you that I can use all of my holes to their full advantage."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it well enough for a first chapter! My first proper time writing PIV in any capacity, so let me know how I did? :)


	2. Two

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Penis-in-vagina sex between Kurt and Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, dirty talk, oral sex, foodplay, daddy!kink. Also Kurt's foster family being awful to him.

* * *

Sugar Baby

Two

Blaine awoke around midday, feeling wonderfully warm and flushed, mind spinning with the burning-red memories, searing desire creeping back over him, deep into his very being. He remembered three rounds of utterly mind-blowing sex, the best he'd had in years, perhaps in his life. Kurt's mouth had been as _hotwetperfect_as he had imagined, and his ass had been almost as wonderfully tight and paradisical as his pussy. Apple-crisp golden light crept over the dark silk sheets on the bed, sullied by their rolling and writhing and twining bodies, rumpled where they'd eventually slept, tangled up in each other. The duvet rustled softly as it fell down around his hips, and he found the bed empty next to him, and lacking in lingering warmth from another body.

Had last night been a beautiful dream? Had he simply stumbled home alone from the club with images of the most gorgeous, erotic teenager in the universe, with his lithe form to hold firmly in his arms and alabaster-pale skin to mark up and sinful lips and tongue and clever twisting hips and soaked, flushed pussy dancing through his mind?

Yet the vivid scratches carved crimson and weeping into his back were not the figment of an imagination.

Then he heard soft singing from the kitchen and the gentle pad of bare feet over his floors, and climbed eagerly out of bed, grabbing a fresh pair of boxers from his drawers and stepping into them, forgoing any other clothes as he walked into the living room to see Kurt making breakfast, freshly showered and glowing brightly in the noon sunshine falling over the apartment from every side, hair hanging damp and darkened over his eyes, wearing only one of Blaine's most expensive dress shirts with a tie of his twisted around his waist, the pinstriped material falling to halfway down his thighs.

A bright smile shone on Kurt's face as he carried two plates of French toast into the dining room in front of the enormous bay window, giving way onto a view of Ohio. He laid Blaine's plate down in front of him, then sat down in his lap, crossing his legs neatly at the ankle and hooking his chin over the top of Blaine's head. "Good morning," he chirped. "How are you feeling after last night?"

Blaine just smiled at the boy and curled a hand around the back of Kurt's head, twisting his fingers through the damp hair at the nape of his neck and dragging him down for a kiss, feeling the softness of Kurt's bare thighs shifting against his, the wet of his chest as he pressed up against Blaine with a soft groan, the food apparently forgotten about.

"Incredible," Blaine breathed as they parted, shivering at the gentle drag of the hem of the shirt wrapped loosely around Kurt's torso over his skin as Kurt wriggled in his lap, trailing his fingers through the excess syrup pooling on the plates and sucking the sticky-sweet liquid from his skin, eyes swirling with seduction and holding Blaine's with an electric gaze.

Another kiss ended with Kurt straddling Blaine's thigh, grinding down onto him as he ate, Blaine pressing kisses sweet and sticky with syrup to the soft, pale skin at the back of his neck. When their food was gone, Kurt stood up, knees a little shaky, to take their plates into the kitchen.

Blaine followed, pushing Kurt into the edge of the counter with a press of his pelvis against Kurt's back. "Well hello there," Kurt murmured with a smirk, pressing his ass back against the increasingly hard heat of Blaine's erection. "I see someone's definitely awake."

"You can't grind your slutty little pussy all over me and expect to get nothing in return," Blaine murmured, slipping a hand between Kurt's legs and smirking when he was rewarded with a ragged gasp. "Take that off, I don't want you ruining one of my most expensive shirts."

Kurt obeyed almost instantly, stripping with enticing sways of his hips and hopping cheerfully up onto the counter, legs crossed neatly at the knee, head tilted innocently and a deceptively sweet smile on his face. With a dark smile, Blaine reached for the bottle of syrup and popped the cap, revelling in Kurt's shiver at the sound.

He drew in lines of amber over the flawless porcelain skin, swathing the beautiful body in sweeps of elegant gold. He smoothed it over Kurt's lips and jaw and neck, his chest and pert, pink nipples, down to his flat stomach and over his hips and thighs. He dripped it over his hand and smeared it everywhere between his legs, listening to him gasp and keen, writhing on the marble countertops.

Kurt seized his wrist, dragging his hand through the thick coating over his chest, the tips of Blaine's fingers catching over his pebbled nipples. "Get your tongue on me now," he breathed out desperately. "I'm such a dirty boy, Daddy, clean me up. Clean up your naughty slut."

Blaine groaned low in his throat and leant over Kurt, feeling the sticky drag of the syrup against his own bare chest as he bent down to lick at Kurt's lips, glazed with it, smacking his own lips as the thick sweetness filled his mouth and he kissed Kurt, digging his fingers into the boy's sides as Kurt licked into his mouth, tasting the syrup and groaning softly. Slowly, he made his way down Kurt's body, paying extra attention to his neck, his nipples, the soft and sensitive skin of his inner thighs, loving the sharp pricks of pain as Kurt tugged hard on his hair, whining and writhing and canting his hips closer to Blaine's mouth, whining, "Daddy, _Daddy_, oh _please_."

"What do you want, baby?" Blaine whispered predatorily, leaning up over Kurt and smirking darkly as he shook his head and tried to push him back down. "You need me to clean you up, baby?" He slipped a finger between Kurt's leg, gathering his juices and raising it to his lips, licking it clean as Kurt watched in awe. "You see how dirty you are, baby? Getting both of us all wet with your desperate little kitty. You need Daddy to clean you up, don't you?"

Kurt nodded desperately, eyes shining with needy tears, and a wanton moan escaped him as Blaine slid rapidly back down and planted a wet kiss over his clit, Kurt's thighs wrapping around his head to hold him in place as he clawed for grip on the smooth countertop, screaming and sobbing as Blaine's tongue explored his folds. "Fuck, _please_, fuck me with your tongue, Daddy, make your baby feel good," he pleaded desperately, thighs squeezing tight around Blaine's head.

Blaine gladly obliged, and Kurt screamed, hands flying down to bury in Blaine's hair as he canted his hips hard against Blaine's mouth, sobbing and babbling between high moans, how good Blaine made him feel, an endless litany of praises and pleads for more. The scream that was ripped from his mouth when he came over Blaine's tongue could only have left his throat raw. Kurt sat up slowly, panting raggedly, and looked down at Blaine, squeezing his cock through his boxers and licking at the traces of Kurt's come on his lips.

"Let me help you with that," Kurt said with a small smirk, arching an eyebrow at the shape of Blaine's cock straining against his boxers. "When I can feel my legs again, _Christ_, Blaine."

Blaine smirked up and grabbed Kurt around the waist, pulling him down onto the floor with a squeal and lying back on the ground, arms wrapped around Kurt as they lay on the tiles, kissing and smiling against each other's mouths, Blaine rutting against Kurt's thigh and both of them groaning softly. "Please, never leave, stay here and be my baby forever," Blaine murmured, sated and blissful after he'd come, Kurt drawing swirls and patterns into his bare chest with the tip of one cool finger.

"I have to go home tonight, and pretend I went to school today and I was staying with a friend last night," Kurt explained with a wicked shrug. "We have a while though." He slid his hand downwards, cupping Blaine through his boxers. "I'm sure we could squeeze in another round." His voice slid higher, innocent and sweet, as he whispered, "My kitty's so achy for you, Daddy."

"Can you feel your legs again?" Blaine teased, digging his fingers into Kurt's hips when he started to get up, smirking at the teenager's petulant look and kissing the sensitive skin behind his ear.

"Shut up and fuck me over that expensive-looking sofa," Kurt growled, rolling off him and standing up, sauntering away with an exaggerated swaying of his hips and a wink thrown back of his shoulder.

Blaine lay on the floor for a moment longer, but when he heard a particularly desperate and petulant whine of, "_Daddy_!" from beyond the partition between kitchen and living room, he stood up and joined his new lover in the room.

And when he fucked Kurt through three orgasms, bending him over the dark leather sofa where his fingers clawed and dragged over the slippery fabric and he let out a low, incredibly hot _Uhn-uhn-uh_ with each thrust, and came each time screaming and sobbing a perfect mix of _Blaine!_ and _Daddy!_, Blaine knew he had made the right decision to bring this pretty boy home from the club the night before.

* * *

Kurt left Blaine at five o'clock, as night was falling over the streets again, dressed in a pair of jeans Blaine had insisted on giving him to wear home, and the pinstriped shirt he'd picked out after his shower that morning, that Blaine had sworn up and down looked better on him. He was floating on air as he drifted dreamily back to the place he was expected to call home, his mind spinning with kisses and caresses and tongues and fingers and Blaine inside him, all around him, filling him up and breaking him apart and making him feel whole.

He reached the house and tried to sneak in quietly, curling his fingers into the fabric of the shirt, with his crumpled jeans and shirt and the leather jacket he'd quietly swiped from Dave's room to keep him warmer and his underwear and hastily toed-off shoes in the satchel Blaine had given him from the stock in his closet, he crept down the hallway, avoiding the squeaky floorboards he knew so well.

That didn't stop Mary from seeing him and storming into the hallway, a wall of fury as he cowered away. "We open up our home and our family to you, and this is how you pay us back?!" she screamed. "Why weren't you at school today?"

"I was up really late with the girls last night, and none of us wanted to go to school so we stayed home and nursed our migraines from lack of sleep," Kurt lied blatantly, cursing his mind for bringing those memories of Blaine's hands on him rushing to the forefront of everything, the weight and heat and thickness of Blaine's cock in his mouth, finally feeling someone entwined with him and holding him and wanting him so badly they could barely breathe with it.

"Don't lie to me," Mary said coldly, eyes glinting and dangerous. "I spoke to Kendra Jones today, she said no one was there last night, and she wouldn't let her daughter have a gathering like that on a school night. I will ask you again and give you one more chance to tell me the truth: where were you last night?"

"I was having fun," Kurt answered simply, boldly, and he turned to walk back up the stairs, to his room where he could relive every beautiful moment of the last day.

"You're grounded for two weeks," Mary said, folding her arms and glaring venomously at him. "No leaving the house unless it's for school, and you are not allowed to stand and stare at the rehearsals for that silly school musical."

Kurt blinked frantically, determined not to cry in front of her, and trudged up the stairs, only to find Dave in his room, picking at his posters of Blaine Anderson, owner of Warblers Records, and his stars: Sebastian Smythe, Jeff Sterling, Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray, all smiling serenely down from the slanted ceiling of his bedroom. "Gimme back my leather jacket, I don't want it smelling like all your flowery shampoo shit," Dave snapped at him. "That's a lovely picture of Anderson. You kiss that every night before you go to sleep? Fantasise about him when you wake up in the morning?"

Kurt kicked his foster brother out of his room and collapsed onto the bed, tossing his pile of dirty clothes into the corner and making a mental note to himself that he'd need to get it all in the machine early to have those jeans ready for when he snuck out to see Blaine again.

The very thought of that name made him smile, lying back on the bed and smiling dreamily up at the poster of Blaine, pinned in pride of place just above his bed, where he'd see it every morning. What did Dave know? Kurt wasn't kissing a frozen paper mouth, smiling winningly at the photographer, every night, because he'd gotten to kiss and touch and have sex with the real thing.

And he would do the same thing again and again, endless hours entwined with that perfect man.

* * *

Hope you liked the update! :)


	3. Three

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Penis-in-vagina sex between Kurt and Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, mutual masturbation, use of toys, blowjobs, unrealistically successful wall sex

* * *

Sugar Baby

Three

Blaine didn't hear from Kurt for two days, after he left hastily with barely a word of explanation as to why he was so nervous about being late home, leaving Blaine wandering around the apartment with a towel wrapped around his hips, fantasising about seeing him again and pinning him up against the wall, or down onto the rug in front of the fireplace, relearning the perfect contours of his body, reminding himself how soft his skin was beneath lips skimming kisses over his ribs. The lines carved into his back remained, like a tattoo, fading into pink but still vivid and obvious, a memory of entwined bodies, slick and sliding with sweat, of rough breaths and hitching moans and desperate pleas.

Kurt didn't make any attempt to contact him, didn't so much as call even after Blaine had left his number scrawled into the skin of his hip, blurred slightly from a kiss over the black ink after it had settled into Kurt's body. As much as Blaine hated to admit it, he wanted the boy back in his apartment, stretched out like sin across his bed or his sofa or his floors, wanton and desperate and begging for his mouth, his hands, his tongue, _him_.

He got work done. He sat on the phone with Sam for an hour, eyes trained on the door, hoping to see familiar hips swaying as a gorgeous teenager sashayed in and tugged the phone from his hand, dropping the device to the floor in favour of straddling Blaine, stripping them both and lowering himself down onto Blaine's cock, head thrown back in pleasure, but nothing came, and he argued with his manager in order to win himself until Christmas in the 'artistically inspiring' state where he'd grown up and escaped from, and had definitely never considered artistically inspiring in his eighteen years just waiting to get out and make something of himself. He twirled a pen between his fingertips while talking to Quinn about press interviews for her first solo album, away from the safety net of Santana and Brittany, wondering if maybe a sexy cat burglar would creep through his window in the dead of night, dressed in leather, to pin him into the bed and rob him of his breath.

Finally, on the third day, after sleepless nights with fantasies and memories entwined and curled around each other, dancing constantly through his mind, clinging to his sheets and creeping over him in the early hours of each morning, Blaine heard the knock at the door midway through a conversation with his public relations officer, and hung up on her without so much as a polite goodbye, springing across the room to take Kurt in his arms, pushing him back against the door with an echoing slam and kissing the breath from his lungs, feeling his heart speeding against his chest, Kurt's arms almost crushing around him as he clung on tight, panting and clutching at him as if letting go might mean he'd disappear. "Need you," Kurt whispered against his lips, tugging at the buttons of Blaine's shirt with one hand and his hair with the other. "Need you now."

"God, I've missed you," Blaine breathed, wrestling his own shirt off and pressing Kurt tight against him with two hands on the small of his back. "You have no idea how many times I've gotten hard remembering you spreading those gorgeous legs for me, with no one to take care of it."

Kurt slid rapidly down his body, kissing over his chest and scraping his nails over the tender flesh, making Blaine shudder and let out long, gravelly moans, to drop prettily to his knees, dragging his tongue hotly over the top of Blaine's trousers. "Let me blow you," he whispered against the skin, the vibrations shooting straight to Blaine's cock.

"God, _yes_, come on, baby," Blaine whispered as Kurt tugged his trousers down, staring hungrily at his cock straining against the aubergine cotton of his briefs. "Show me how well you can take a cock down that slutty throat."

Kurt yanked his underwear down and sank his mouth over him without preamble, teasing at his balls with the featherlight touch of his fingertips, tongue working some sinful magic over the head, tracing the sensitive vein on the underside. Blaine felt his cock nudge against the back of Kurt's throat, then further as he pressed onwards until his nose was nudging against Blaine's pelvis, moaning around Blaine's cock, throat fluttering in a reflexive way as he tried to swallow, causing Blaine to stutter out a moan, hands flying to grab into Kurt's hair, both to keep his knees from buckling and to hold the boy's head in place as he began to thrust slowly in and out of the perfect, hot, wet cavern of his mouth.

When Blaine came down Kurt's throat and the boy pulled away with an obscene wet pop, Kurt smiled sunnily at Blaine and hauled himself to his feet, peeling off his own clothes and throwing them into a pile by the door, bending over with a naughty smirk to rummage through his bag. "I bought supplies with me," he murmured seductively. "I can give you a little show to get you ready to fuck me if you want. I'd rather like to be fucked against a wall today."

"Wait," Blaine said, needing to know, needing to confirm that it wasn't because of him, "why haven't you been around for three days? Did you find someone else who can give you better than I can?" Someone younger, richer, better looking, more able to keep up with Kurt's impressive sexual demands, as if he had been touch-starved all his life.

Kurt's hand caressing over his cheek was strangely tender, and his eyes very bright when Blaine looked up into them, not to mention how soft, how sweet the kiss Kurt pressed gently to his mouth, compared to their desperate, hot, fervent, passionate kisses before now, just needing each other's bodies, and now, somehow, in something more. "I could never meet someone better than you," he promised, then whipped around like a tendril of flame through the night. "Coming?" he asked cheekily, and Blaine followed him eagerly.

Kurt was on the bed by the time Blaine reached the room to join him, feet planted firmly against the silky crimson sheets and legs spread as wide as he could get them. A familiar buzzing filled the room, and Blaine's eyes immediately fell hungrily over the curved toy Kurt held in his hand, a smirk crossing his pale elven face. "Enjoy the show," he whispered, and with a flick of the switch turned the vibrator to its highest setting, plunging the sleek black plastic into himself.

Blaine watched with wide, rapidly darkening eyes, palming himself lazily, as Kurt fucked himself on the vibrator, whining, running his free hand all over his body, pinching his nipples and rubbing a finger desperately at his clit, faster and faster until he screamed and came, fluid gushing out of him in an arc and drenching the sheets as he flicked the vibrator off and collapsed into the bed with a sigh.

He lay there, blissful and sated, until Blaine flew across the mattress to press him down, thrusting the hot, hard length of his cock against the slick skin between Kurt's leg, kissing him off-centre and hard. "God, Kurt, you are so hot, _so hot_," he whispered, fighting to keep himself from sliding into Kurt, trying to consider how sensitive he would still be from what had appeared to be a mind-blowing orgasm. "So beautiful for me. Does anyone else fuck you as good as I do, baby?"

"Not one, no one compares," Kurt whispered, wriggling out from beneath Blaine and looking at him with dark eyes from beneath his hair, dark with sweat and falling over his forehead, making him look even more cherubic, innocent, comparatively untouched by human hand. He stood up and walked over to the wall, leaning back against it with his arms stretched over his head. "Fuck me, now."

Blaine stood, knees shaking with how desperately he wanted, and reached Kurt in five long strides, driving up into him with a thrust that knocked his head against the wall, Kurt's nails ripping new scars into his back as Blaine wrapped his arms firmly around the lithe, perfect body and the long legs wound around him, giving both of them leverage for Blaine to thrust up in time with Kurt shoving himself down, head thrown back and screaming his ecstasy to the building, choking on sobs on pleasure as he worked himself on Blaine's cock, clinging to him, back no doubt getting rubbed raw by the wall as Blaine fucked hard into him as best he could, grunting with the effort, groans rumbling deep in his chest at each clench of Kurt's muscles around him, until finally they both came, panting and holding each other as they came down.

"Please, never stay away from me for that long again," Blaine pleaded, very nearly begging, as they lay in a tangle of sweat-glazed skin and clumsy limbs, having slid to the floor as soon as Kurt had disentangled his legs from Blaine's waist and Blaine had found the willpower to dispose of the condom before joining the exhausted boy on the ground.

"I could never," Kurt promised, kissing at his shoulder, shifting to press his front against Blaine's side and slinging an arm over his stomach, fingers caressing gently over his hip. "Sleep now, more sex later." Blaine hummed contentedly in agreement and slipped his arm around Kurt's back, holding him closer and inhaling the sweetly mingled scents of sex and innocently floral shampoo that clung to the boy as they both drifted off to sleep, entirely wrapped up in each other.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	4. Four

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Oral sex, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, clothed sex, interruptions

* * *

Sugar Baby

Four

Kurt awoke first, with night still cloaking the town and the flashing green numbers on the digital clock placed squarely on the bedside table announcing that it was three o'clock in the morning. He sat up, wincing at the twinge in his shoulders and back, both from sleeping on the hard floor with little more than Blaine's body as a mattress or blanket and from the vicious battering it had taken, rubbed raw against the wall, and looked down at Blaine's slumbering body, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Being able to do this, to sleep naked next to another man, with a guarantee that he wouldn't leave before morning, was so new, shining and beautiful and standing out with memories of his first eight years with his parents in Kurt's mind. Normally, his life was a drab grey, of school and bullying and the lines of ink blurred by tears carved into pages of schoolwork in narrow cursive. But now, having found the man beneath whirling lights, his life seemed in glorious technicolour, like Dorothy stepping into Oz, but with the added bonuses of nudity and mind-blowing orgasms given by a gorgeous heartthrob who had been the subject of his secret affections for three years.

He looked down at Blaine, the smile playing around his lips widening and softening as he watched Blaine sleeping, chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm with his breathing, looking younger, happier, more peaceful as he slept, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks with something he was dreaming of, the slight lines around his eyes softened so they were almost invisible against the olive skin, his fingers stroking gently where they were still against Kurt's hip.

When Kurt carefully stood up to extract himself a shirt from the drawers, remembering with a delicate shiver how delicious the silky, expensive material had felt against his bare skin, the musky smell that he found in Blaine's skin, mingled with slight sweet hints of something fruity, the way Blaine's eyes had widened and rapidly darkened when he'd seen Kurt in his clothes, narrow waist accentuated by the slim tie he'd tied as an artful fashion statement at the last moment, Blaine stirred and mumbled something before blinking himself awake, stretching out and attracting Kurt's attention to the muscles of his chest and abdomen, trying to hide the way he licked his lip, seeing the skin stretched over hard muscle. "I didn't mean to wake you up," he cooed softly. "It's still so early, go back to sleep. I was just getting myself a shirt so I don't feel so exposed."

"You should never feel too exposed, baby, you're so beautiful," Blaine whispered, and before Kurt knew it he was behind him with barely a whisper of his feet against the floor, his cock pressed against the cleft of Kurt's ass, half-hard, and his hands caressing Kurt's thighs, higher and higher, one finger brushing between to tap against his clit, Kurt swaying on suddenly weak knees and bracing himself on the dresser. "But, if you're that determined to hide this perfect body behind some fabric, I bought a little something for you. Top right drawer, wrapped in the blue tissue paper." His lips brushed over Kurt's ear as he breathed, "I thought I should start living up to my official title as your sugar daddy."

Kurt smiled dazzlingly and turned in Blaine's arms to kiss him, leaning back and bracing his elbows against the dresser as Blaine pushed into the kiss, bending him backwards so he was helpless beneath his weight, trapped and squirming beneath the hard lines and muscles of his body, with his cock rubbing hotly over his thigh, and he loved it more than anything else. "Thank you," he whispered with a happy wiggle of his hips as he extracted the parcel from the drawer and almost skipped to the bathroom to dress himself in the gifts.

Clutching the parcel of tissue paper to his chest, feeling the weight of the new clothes pressed against him, Kurt imagined silk slip-sliding over skin, expensive fabrics that felt almost as good as Blaine's caresses against his body, snug against the curves of his chest and waist and hips and thighs, making him look as good as he had always wanted to, because no doubt Blaine's taste was flawless, and he knew Kurt's body so well he could only have picked things to make him feel as sexy and beautiful as Blaine saw him.

When he saw what waited for him, he blushed wildly, his initial reaction wanting to stuff the clothes back into the bag and never wear them. But, slowly, Blaine's smoky tone crept over him, whispering in his ear that he was beautiful, that he would look amazing, and he pulled the outfit on, looking at himself in the mirror, shivers running down his spine at the luxurious feel of the expensive materials over his skin.

He looked like a different person. Despite having no product in it, his hair was perfectly tousled from Blaine's fingers curling through it and tugging; his eyes underlined with purple bruises, very big and very bright, shining a stunning dark blue; his skin was pale, marred over his neck, collarbones, chest, hips, thighs with bruises in the perfect shape of Blaine's mouth, bringing back shudderingly hot memories of Blaine's mouth on him, sucking and biting and nibbling bruises into wanting flesh. He looked incredible, mysterious and sexy and so much older, the sheer silk shirt falling over his torso, shifting like liquid shadows when he gave his hips an experimental sway, the tiny shorts clinging to his thighs and ass. He felt older, in clothes that must have been so expensive, risky clothes, things to be worn only in the bedroom, clothes he'd only ever seen on mannequins before, or worn by celebrities in magazines for those spreads where every question was on their sex life.

He smirked wickedly at himself in the mirror, and turned on his heel to waltz back out into the bedroom, giving Blaine a hot glance and seeing his jaw drop a little, his eyes widen and rapidly darken to the delicious burning gold Kurt had come to love, to think of last every night before he fell asleep, to find dancing through his mind in quiet moments of the day. "Like what you see?" he asked silkily, with an arch of his eyebrow.

Kurt let out a high, happy giggle when Blaine's hands clamped on his waist and brought him closer, looping his legs around Blaine's unfairly tiny waist as the man growled, "So much," and kissed him hard, pressing his tongue straight into Kurt's mouth, moulding his hands over Kurt's ass and squeezing through the thin fabric.

"God, _so much_," Blaine whispered as their lips parted a fraction, hands moulding and squeezing at Kurt's ass. "You are just the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"Well, I do always aim to impress," Kurt said archly, surprising himself with his eloquence despite Blaine pressed so deliciously against him, hot and hard and firmly muscled, shape barely muted by Kurt's clothes. "Ulterior motive with buying these, Mr. Anderson?"

Kurt would never stop finding it utterly hot, how Blaine could support his weight so easily, and it was hot now, when Blaine turned, lips wet and hot on the hollow of Kurt's neck, and tipped him into the bed, eyes hungry and tracing greedily over the obvious soft lines and gentle curves of Kurt's body. It was familiar by now, the weight of Blaine on top of him, pressing him into the mattress, hands wrapping like cuffs around his wrists to drag them up over his head and hold then there as Kurt writhed beneath him, head whipping from side to side. The way Blaine kissed down his body, lips sliding over the sheer silk, pausing to flick his tongue against both nipples until both were pebbled and Kurt was gasping brokenly at the attentions, left a trail of fire, pinpoints of arousal sending electricity exploding out across Kurt's body, his hands clenching into fists above his head, pleading whimpers escaping him and his nails scrabbling for grip on the silken sheets.

When Blaine reached his thighs, laying wet, sucking kisses into the sensitive, soft skin, Kurt's hand shot down to twine desperately into his wild curls, pulling him higher to shakily order, "Fuck me with your tongue," voice high and desperate.

Kurt screamed out when Blaine obeyed his wishes, licking long and hot over him through the shorts, stiffening his tongue and pushing as far into him as he could, dragging the slippery, sodden fabric into him as he keened, crying out as his hips shoved themselves forward against Blaine's mouth. He was almost sobbing as he gasped out Blaine's name, fingers twisting hard into the dark curls, using Blaine's hair as leverage to push his hips further down towards the slick heat of Blaine's tongue jabbing inside him, jerking wildly against the intrusion when Blaine's fingers came up to slip beneath the shorts and rub at his clit, screaming himself hoarse, head tossing back and forth against the sheets.

He could feel his orgasm building, fingers clenching tighter into Blaine's hair, when the doorbell buzzed, loud and obnoxious. Blaine looked up, face flushed and making it so infallibly obvious what they'd been doing, and Kurt whined out, curling his feet around Blaine's back, trying to pull him back. "Blaine, leave it, please just forget it, it's three in the morning it'll be something weird-" he started, but Blaine was already standing up, walking a little unsteadily across the room to don his robe and answer the door. Kurt considered donning something a little less exposing before following him, but hell, whoever it was had probably heard him and Blaine in bed, and there wasn't much else to hide.

A middle-aged woman stood in the doorway, her greying hair in curlers and her face a staunch expression of disapproval. "There are children in this building, Mr. Anderson, and though you may make more in a year than both my husband and I put together, that does not give you the right to disturb the entire building at this hour of the night with your _activities_." Her lip curled over the word, and Kurt winced as if he had suffered a blow, wrapping his arms bashfully around himself to cover where his nipples jutted against the sheer fabric, obviously hard.

"You can say it, Kathy, I'm down here having sex with another guy, who happens to be extremely loud in bed," Blaine said haughtily, winking at Kurt. "I happen to think it's hot. Wouldn't you agree?"

Kathy looked disgusted and spat, "Just keep it down," before storming away, leaving Kurt in a fit of the giggles. Blaine laughed with him and leant down for a soft kiss. "That's a bit of a mood ruiner. Want to come and sleep in the bed for a while, and I'll send you home perfectly clean and with some clothes I got that actually cover you up."

"Blaine, it's too much-"

Blaine just shook his head, taking Kurt by the hand and leading him back to the bedroom, where he handed Kurt a pair of the softest pyjama pants he'd ever felt and a T-shirt to cover himself up, storing the skimpy, see-through clothes in their parcel again, donning his own pyjamas and pulling Kurt into bed, smiling softly at him and kissing him one more time before they slept, fully-clothed and cuddled in against each other for the first time.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D


	5. Five

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Intercrural, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, blowjobs, daddy!kink

* * *

Sugar Baby

Five

Blaine awoke in the morning to feel the bed quaking next to him, the springs creaking with a violent movement that wasn't him. He rolled over, stretching out muscles cramped from sleeping with Kurt twined like a vine around him, and was greeted by the sweetest sight any morning could ever bring.

Kurt lay next to him, pants discarded and shirt rucked-up up to expose his pebbled nipples and the flush trailing from bright on his cheeks to warming the alabaster-pale skin of his chest beneath the numerous lovebites sucked and bitten a vivid purple-black into his flesh. A sweat stood out his brow, head thrown back against the pillows, eyes closed in ecstasy, lips parting around ragged gasps and wanton moans, increasing in their desperate pitch as he writhed and arched on the sheets.

Blaine felt his heart stutter in his chest, his breath catch in his throat, all the blood in his body flood south, as he took in the display greeting his sleep-hazy eyes: Kurt lying on bed next to him, three fingers of one hand working frantically in and out of him in a hard, rough rhythm, the middle finger of the other rubbing desperately at his clit, his whines holding a modicum of frustration as he arched his hips towards his fingers, eyes slowly opening as he whimpered, "God, just _come already_."

"Need some help?" Blaine asked, skipping easily of out his shirt and sliding his hands down Kurt's side to grip his hips, painting violently red marks into his porcelain skin. Kurt's answering whine and fervent nodding encouraged him to tug the teenager closer, pressing him face-down into the bed, kissing slowly up his spine, trailing his tongue lazily over each knob of bone as his hands traced a line over the sweat-glazed skin, tugging Kurt's shirt up over his head and shoving off his own pants, shuddering as his cock slipped down the cleft of Kurt's ass.

"You have such pretty thighs, sweetheart," Blaine murmured darkly against the back of Kurt's neck, rolling the warm flesh of his ass in his hands to hear him gasp and keen. "Will you let me fuck them?"

Kurt's whimper of, "_Yes_!" was almost loud enough to pass for a scream as his hips jerked violently down into the mattress, legs spreading instinctively before slamming closed, arms reaching behind him to scrabble at Blaine's hips, pulling him down to press their bodies flush together, both of them moaning, Kurt's high and Blaine's gravelly, when Blaine's cock dragged wetly over the back of Kurt's thigh.

"How long?" Blaine asked, raking his nails over Kurt's back, leaving rising red lines carved into the skin, something to remain for long after Kurt left, to remind him of what they shared. "How long were you lying next to him with your fingers in that slutty pussy of yours?" He pulled Kurt's head up, purring, "You know only bad boys touch themselves, baby. Why didn't you wake me up, hmm?"

"I-I'm sorry," Kurt said breathlessly, voice already sounding choked with slight tears. "I didn't mean to, but I needed something and you wouldn't wake up. Please don't punish me, Daddy, it hurt and I needed-"

"Enough," Blaine interrupted, his voice deeper with every word, growling out the word. "You know what happens to bad boys like you. They need to be taught a lesson." He slid his hands down the outsides of Kurt's thighs, pushing them firmly together. "Legs together, sweetheart. Keep them like that, no spreading them like a little slut."

He'd dreamt of this, thinking they'd both wake up desperate after being interrupted the night before, but never had he ever imagined getting to have Kurt under him like this, pale and smooth and glowing, whining and sobbing, feeling the tears on his cheek when he smoothed a hand over Kurt's jaw, hooking two fingers beneath his chin to tug his head to the side for a soft kiss. "Don't cry, sweetheart," he whispered. "I'm only a little bit angry with you, baby. I'm going to make us both feel _so good_."

"I don't like it when you get cross with me," Kurt said petulantly. "You don't touch me when you're cross, or when you're not there, but I can't touch myself because only bad boys do that. I have to come and find you."

"That's right," Blaine whispered silkily, reaching for the lube and sliding two fingers of each hand between Kurt's thighs, slicking him up before sliding a hand over himself. "Only I can make you come, baby. No one else, not even you, can make it as good as I can." Kurt shook his head against the mattress, lifting his arms up over his head, fingers curling into the sheets as Blaine let himself lie flat on top of Kurt, moulding every dip and curve of his own body to Kurt's, and thrust gently into the nook between Kurt's thighs.

He'd known Kurt was close before they started, but he hadn't expected him to come without being touched within five shallow thrusts, pressing his ass back against Blaine's pelvis with a strangled sound somewhere between a sob and moan. "Let me up, please," Kurt breathed, voice hoarse, quieter than Blaine had ever heard him. "I promise, Daddy, I'll make you feel good, but my legs hurt, I can't really keep them like that for long."

Blaine lifted himself up and off Kurt, a moan torn from his throat when Kurt sprang upright and shoved him backwards against the headboard, smiling innocently up at him and fluttering his lashes, looking so innocent, lying on his stomach with his legs kicking aimlessly at the air behind him. Yet he had no innocence when he pressed slow kisses up Blaine's leg, from his knee up the tender insides of his thighs to finish with a wet peck to the tip of his cock, pretty pink tongue darting out to taste the precome pearling there with a hum of satisfaction.

"Mouth on me, now," Blaine growled out in command, giving Kurt the warning to take a breath before Blaine clamped his hands to the back of his head and shoved his down, hips bucking up with his relieved groan as Kurt's mouth slid over him, tongue swirling around the head before he started sucking in earnest, eyes closed and moaning around Blaine.

No sooner had Blaine come, lying in bed sated and warm with Kurt smiling at him and kissing over his shoulder, than Kurt looked over at the clock and jerked upright with a, "_Shit_, I'm late for school!"

Blaine watched him rushing around, ducking quickly into the shower, dressing with a fantastic speed and spritzing on Blaine's own cologne to mask the smell of sex still clinging to him, and all he could think was that he would pay his own weight in pure gold to keep the pretty boy around.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the update! :)


	6. Six

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Penis in vagina sex between Kurt and Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, wall!sex, barebacking, blink-and-you'll-miss-it daddy!kink

* * *

Sugar Baby

Six

"I have just one question for you, Kurt," Mercedes said as they stood emptying their lockers at the end of the day, and Kurt arched an eyebrow at her. "Where are you running off to every night? I've hardly seen you since you won that bet with Tina that you wouldn't go to a gay bar last week, and when we are together you're always distracted by something."

Kurt wanted to tell her. He desperately wanted to tell her, to tell everyone, to stand on the school roof and scream it through Coach Sylvester's megaphone. He was sleeping with Blaine Anderson. _Blaine Anderson_. He was sleeping with a gorgeous, charming, successful, talented older man who was voluntarily providing expensive gifts for him and was incredible in everything from kissing in the doorway to sleeping twined around each other afterwards. But he knew he couldn't tell anyone, because what they were doing could land both of them in trouble with the courts, perhaps even with Blaine in jail. "I'm sorry, 'Cedes, you know what my family situation is like," he said, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. "It's nothing to do with you, Mary just managed to find out I went to a gay bar instead of going to yours like I said I was and grounded me, but I'm off the hook now, so we can definitely hang out tonight. Right now."

Mercedes appeared mollified, and linked her arm cheerfully through his as she dragged him past several knots of people before they could start catcalling, out into the chilling November day, the pearly grey sky fading into purple-black. Waiting for Mercedes to find her keys in the depths of her bag, Kurt let his eye rove condescendingly over the cars in the parking lot, before they fell over a familiar sleek black car, with a body he knew all too well lounging against it, gazing straight at him.

"'Cedes, change of plan, I can't hang out tonight," Kurt said, a smile spreading over his face as he hooked his bag over his shoulder and ran a hand quickly through his hair, wishing he had a mirror, and waiting until he was sure Mercedes wasn't looking before undoing the top two buttons of his shirt. "But I will tomorrow, I promise. We can go for dinner, my treat. I'll call you when I get home." As Mercedes stormed away, he murmured, "Whenever that may be," joyfully to himself, a spring in his step as he ran down to Blaine's car and into his arms.

"I have a proposal for you, and I think it'll make you happy," Blaine whispers in his ear as one hand roves up beneath his shirt, fingers dancing over Kurt's back, leaving trails of flames with every touch, making Kurt shudder, his knees wobble and their surroundings blur, making him forget he's in the school parking lot, in public where he can't kiss his lover. "So I came to pick you up, sweetheart. Get in the car."

Kurt sprang happily into the the car, adjusting his jeans carefully and tucking the hems neatly into his boots before Blaine climbed in and he turned to give the man a dazzling smile, curling his fingers into Blaine's stiff collar and pulling him down into a kiss, shuffling up onto his knees and pressing Blaine back against the door on his side, smiling against the hot mouth pressed against his as he dropped his legs on either side of Blaine's and slowly began to rut his hips against Blaine's, groaning at the first feel of Blaine's hardening cock pressing up against him.

"Kurt, no, God, we need to talk before we get too hot to concentrate," Blaine said, breaking away and pushing Kurt off him and back into his seat, pulling his seatbelt across and staring resolutely ahead as Kurt buckled himself down too, fanning himself and surreptitiously popped open another button.

The apartment was different from times Kurt had seen it before, starting to be decorated for Christmas, lights strung above the door and mistletoe over the kitchen table. Blaine sat down immediately on the sofa, and Kurt hid a blush at memories of exact things they had done on that sofa during the last eight weeks, by turning to hang up his scarf and coat and fluff his hair again in the reflection of the mirror by the door.

"Kurt, this proposal is kind of a big step, and I don't know if it's something you'd be used to in a relationship like ours, so I want you to think very seriously about this before you give me an answer," Blaine said, and Kurt felt the bottom drop out of his stomach.

"Are you ending this?" he asked, desperately trying to push down the tears rising in his throat, pressing a hand over his mouth to keep a sob from escaping. "Do you not want me anymore?"

"Oh, Kurt, baby, no, I could never end this," Blaine promised, pulling Kurt closer to him and into his lap, kissing him gently. "I will always want you, I promise. No, this is about spending Christmas together. Sam, my manager, is insisting that I fly back to New York for Christmas for recording sessions and press for Quinn's solo album, and I want you to come with me."

"Are you serious?!" Kurt gasped, voice higher than usual with excitement. Blaine grinned and nodded, and Kurt threw his arms around Blaine, knocking him backwards into the sofa and kissing every inch of his face he could reach. "Oh Blaine, _Blaine_, you are the most...oh _Blaine_! Oh, you are amazing, thank you thank you thank you, I would love to come with you and meet your performers and kiss you when the ball drops on New Year's Eve and Christmas in _New York_, with _you_!"

"Okay, now we've had the serious discussion, would you like to continue what we started in the car?" Blaine asked with a smirk on his face. "You know, there's mistletoe over the dining table."

"Okay, but put down mats or a blanket or something, I don't want that painful elbow burn again," Kurt said, then hit himself for it when Blaine gave him a strange look as he turned around to drag a blanket from beneath the sofa and throw it over the table. "No, Blaine, you know what? Do whatever you want. Make me," he sauntered closer to Blaine, unbuttoning his shirt, trailing a finger over every inch of exposed skin, "your little slut."

Blaine surged forward, pressing Kurt against one of the cabinets against the wall by the door, curling his hands around Kurt's thighs and hitching his legs up around his waist, wrestling both of them out of their shirts, moaning into Kurt's ear about how much of a slut he was, telling him to spread his legs, licking at the shell of his ear and grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin of his neck. "Can't wait to have you in New York," he breathed roughly, hands sculpting over Kurt's ass and squeezing as he fought with their jeans, plucking a condom from his pocket. "Have you in my room there, when it's so much better than here, have you in front of everyone, have you in the elevators and against wardrobes and absolutely everywhere, because you're my slut. You know that, don't you?"

"Always your slut," Kurt breathed, arching his head as Blaine nipped down his chest, no doubt leaving a trail of vivid bruises behind. "Honey, please, can we do it without the condom today? I want you to come on me, mark me, make me yours, _please_."

Blaine moaned, burying his head in the crook of Kurt's neck and licking over the hot, flushed skin as he thrust his clothed erection up against where Kurt could feel himself throbbing, and Kurt threw his head back, the triumphant smirk at making Blaine really moan sliding away as his mouth dropped open around a harsh cry. "Oh God, Blaine, please, please, want you so _bad_."

Unlike the first time they had fucked against a wall, Blaine cradled Kurt's head against his shoulder as he drove into him, to stop him from knocking his head against the wall and developing a burgeoning lump that would put paid to Blaine burying his hands in Kurt's hair for a while. As they kissed, panting into each other's mouths more often than actually connecting their lips, Kurt thought of New York, of the sort of things he saw in films and on television, snow and ice-skating and Christmas lights on store windows and kissing in Times Square. He could be there with Blaine, they could hold hands while wobbling on ice skates or gaze out of the window at a beautiful snowfall or stand in each other's arms and wait for the ball to drop so they could- "Oh God, _Blaine_, oh _ohh_, come on me, all over me, make me your slut, please, _Daddy_!"

"_Kurt_!" Blaine groaned, deep in his chest, rumbling against Kurt's where their bodies were pressed slickly together, coming in stripes over Kurt's thighs and over his wet folds as Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's to muffle the scream of pleasure ripped from his throat as he came.

"And we can have that every night, morning, afternoon and evening when we're in New York together," Blaine observed as Kurt unwound his legs from around Blaine's waist and lowered himself carefully to the ground. Kurt smiled and kissed him hard, winding his arms around Blaine's neck and dipping himself back, trusting Blaine to catch him and hold him close.

Trusting Blaine.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, and you all had a fabulous Christmas! :)


	7. Seven

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Penis in vagina sex between Kurt and Blaine, slight somnopholia, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, the character of Sebastian Smythe

* * *

Sugar Baby

Six

Blaine looked over at Kurt next to him in the seats, peaceful face just peeking out from beneath a blanket as he slept through the stars passing and the wisps of clouds dragging at the sides of the plane. He looked so much younger after Blaine had become used to the boy who presented himself at the door and wore clothes that made him look older than he was, innocent with a slight smile on his face as he shifted in the seat and murmured Blaine's name. His fingers caressed over the back of Blaine's hand and he wriggled as close as the seats would allow, head sliding from the back of his chair to Blaine's shoulder with a whisper of, "Cuddle with me."

Realising how unnaturally loud Kurt's sleeping murmurs and whispers sounded in a cabin that held only the sounds of steady breathing and the occasional snore or creak of someone shifting in their chair, Blaine pressed a finger against the boy's lips and moved around to slip an arm around Kurt's shoulders and pull him close against his shoulder. Kurt burrowed into him, and Blaine smiled softly over memories of waking up this way in bed with a lot less clothing and blankets between them, as he slipped into sleep and the stars drifted past.

Kurt's awed expression when he saw New York for the first time, dragging his suitcase behind him, and the way his jaw dropped slightly before he hid his surprise when Joe, Blaine's driver, whistled for them and helped them stow their luggage in the trunk, giving Blaine a suspicious look when he took advantage of Joe's contract to tug Kurt into his lap as soon as they sat down on the leather seats, made Blaine smile with fondness for the boy, so easily amazed and so young and experiencing the beauty of the city for the first time.

"Hey boss man!" Santana called with a cheerful wave as Blaine climbed out of the car. "Who's the pretty boy on your arm? I haven't seen you in any tabloids recently, Anderson, you been secretly hooking up with people?"

"Santana, honestly, Kurt's just a family friend and a fan who jumped at the chance to come with me out here and meet you all," Blaine said over her, pinching Kurt's side to shock him out of a starstruck daze at the sight of Santana Lopez. "Joe, can you take the bags up to my room? Kurt will be sharing with me."

"Way to keep up the pretence, Blaine," Sebastian observed silkily, and Blaine felt the familiar shiver down the back of his spine at the familiar drawl, thick with promise. "I suppose your families are bedfellows, then. If you're going to be sharing a room."

Through the dinner with his performers, sharing stories of things that had happened since they'd last seen each other, Blaine kept a hand resting possessively on Kurt's thigh beneath the table, reminding him of the only reason he was able to be in New York for the season, smirking over the blush nestling high in Kurt's cheeks and the way his voice squeaked every time Brittany or Jeff kindly tried to pull him into the conversation, and outright chuckling over how crimson he went when Blaine's finger tapping against his clit caused him to choke on his drink.

"Blaine, you can't touch me when we're with other people!" Kurt snapped as everyone began to disperse back to their rooms, eyes flashing with genuine anger. "I've told you how much I admire your performers and I want them to think of me as equal and respect me and maybe want to be my friend and you make me choke and blush and squeak in front of them and it's so _embarrassing_! I want you to stop it!"

"Kurt, I'm sorry for doing that and embarrassing you, and they will all treat you with respect, I'll make sure of it," Blaine assured him, massaging Kurt's sides gently over his shirt to calm the scowling boy until he finally relaxed, leaning against him with a stifled yawn. "Now, let's see how much I can make you choke and blush and squeak when we're alone."

He lifted Kurt into his arms, and an armful of sleepy, flushed teenager snuggled his head into Blaine's chest, caressing aimlessly over the skin exposed by his low collar as Blaine kissed the top of his head, catching Brittany's eye as she snuck out of her own room and into Santana's, three doors down from Blaine's, and dropped her a telling wink as she gave him a knowing grin. Blaine lowered Kurt gently onto the bed, kissing his forehead and murmuring, "I know you're tired, but I'm just going to go and brush my teeth and wash the gel out of my hair, please don't fall asleep while you're waiting."

Kurt nodded lazily, rolling over and curling himself around one of the cushions arranged neatly on the bed, dragging a finger over the intricate embroidery as Blaine smiled fondly on him and slid into the bathroom, where he could hear the rattling of the pipes as someone further down the corridor showered, and Quinn singing around, something which made him grin over her sweet voice and the commitment she was no doubt putting into the performance. He listened out for any noise from Kurt as he stood over the sink washing the gel from his hair and letting it spring into its natural curls, but heard nothing, not even the creak of the bedsprings.

Blaine walked out of the bathroom, clad in only a towel wrapped around his waist, droplets of water  
running down his neck and shoulders and chest, to find Kurt looking utterly content in the bed, like a cat napping in a patch of sunlight, sprawled out somehow elegantly on the plum bedspread, long legs and pale skin and eyes shining like sunbeams at Blaine as he sat up, eyes following the path of a pearl of water down his chest. "How could I fall asleep, when I know this is waiting for me?" he asked, sultry, sauntering closer and dropping to his knees, sliding his hands up the outsides of Blaine's legs, beneath the towel to rest at the tops of his thighs, tantalisingly close to where Blaine wanted them to be. "Blaine, I...I know I should do stuff like this without following through, but I am honestly so tired, can you do whatever you want quickly tonight, please?"

Blaine lifted Kurt onto the bed, pushing his towel aside and stripping the boy, who kissed him slowly, almost lazily, as Blaine pushed his legs apart, slowly thrusting in and out of him with the rhythm of his gentle gasps and quiet moans, caressing every inch of him he could reach and kissing him sweetly, having sex in a way they never had before, almost like making love as Kurt's noises grew quieter and quieter. After a long moment of the same odd quiet, especially for Kurt, who was usually loud enough to have Blaine answering complaints from neighbours for three days after every occurrence, Blaine looked down at him to see that the teenager had fallen asleep, a smile on his face and his face smushed like a puppy's against the side of the mattress.

Unlike he might have a few months ago if a lover had fallen asleep in the middle of being pleasured, Blaine didn't get mad at all. He smiled fondly down at Kurt and pulled out of him carefully, easing him around and up the bed, pulling a long shirt of his own over Kurt's head as he slid the peaceful boy beneath the covers. He kissed Kurt's forehead, wrapped a robe around himself and slipped outside to check all their luggage had definitely made it inside.

Sebastian stood there, blatantly shirtless and smirking. "Not having sex with your pretty little toy, Anderson?" he drawled. "I was under the impression from you bringing him with you that he was spreading those legs for you every night, but I have to assume not."

"He gets tired, he's sleeping and I am about go and join him," Blaine said, affecting a haughty demeanour, resolutely ignoring the twinge of want deep in his stomach. "Can I help you with anything, Smythe?"

"The use of the last names only adds to the sexual tension between us, baby," Sebastian said, sauntering closer as Kurt had not half an hour ago. Blaine felt the heat pooling in his stomach and shook his head to himself, backing away. "You can shake your head all you want, Blaine, but you know we were good together. Our sex was fantastic. Does that kid honestly give you so much better you don't still want me?"

Blaine nodded fervently, blinking hard to rid himself of the memories and to think of Kurt, sleeping and soft and beautiful and welcoming in their room, ready to be taken in his arms and woken by a hand sliding between his legs and kisses laid down his spine. "Just piss off," he snapped, and Sebastian gave him a smirk as he left.

He slid into bed next to Kurt, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him closer, burying his face in the sweet scent of Kurt's soft hair, but he couldn't deny that the encounter with Sebastian had left him undeniably hot. With a sleeping teenager next to him who wouldn't take kindly to being woken up by someone with a sex drive renewed by an encounter with an ex-lover.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)


	8. Eight

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Penis in vagina sex between Kurt and Blaine, crossdressing, bondage, sexual relations between an adult and a minor

* * *

Sugar Baby

Eight

"So what's the score between you and the big boss man?" Santana asked, crossing one long leg over the other and smirking at Kurt. "And don't bother telling me the family friend story, I'm like a police dog, I'm practically trained to smell sex. You never hear about how much Trouty Mouth and Q were fucking in the early days, but I knew. They were like cats in heat."

Kurt flushed and smiled luxuriously, wriggling in his chair. "We're sleeping together," he confided to the woman, whose eyes began to glint with mischief. "We have been since late October. He picked me up in a club in Lima."

Santana whistled softly. "I know Blaine likes irritating Sam with his fifteen hundred rules and regulations about all of our private lives that Britt and I fuck up by getting papped making out on a regular basis, but sleeping with an underage kid and bringing him to New York for Christmas just takes the cake. You must look particularly pretty on your knees, sweetheart."

Kurt smiled at the woman, whose attention was instantly distracted by Brittany calling, "'Tana, can you come over here and see how this move looks to you?" and rushed off with a wink and a, "Mama's gotta get some, kid." But the smile dropped as soon as she looked away, faked for her sake, and he drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself, hugging his body in tight to protect him from the world that had seemed so incredible, but was leaving him behind.

It was amazing to be able to meet and befriend and hang around these people he'd idolised since he'd barely begun to dream of performing - to more than his father, sat on his mother's lap when he'd been just six years old and singing old songs with her in his high, clear little voice - when he'd reached eleven years old. But they were all adults. Even Brittany, the baby of the group, was eight years older than him at twenty-four, and Blaine, who'd brought him here, had gotten himself caught up in working and arguing with Sam over publicity meetings and interview schedules, and he had come out as little more than Blaine's lover. There wasn't much for him to do outside of their hotel room, and worst was that everyone, especially Santana, and even Blaine, who had been touching him and kissing him as an adult for the last two months, treated him as little more than a child. And Sebastian Smythe, who he had been enthralled to meet, remembering the many nights spent on his alone time with the voices of him, Noah Puckerman and Jeff Sterling playing in the background, kept smirking at him and every time he looked at Blaine his eyes positively smouldered with sheer raw want.

"Just ignore him," came a soft voice, and he turned to see Quinn sliding neatly into Santana's seat, flipping her hair back over one shoulder and flashing him a dazzling smile. "Sebastian, I mean. He's a slimy little meerkat, and we all call him that behind his back. He's trying to rile you up because he knows what's going on between you and Blaine and he knows Blaine likes you more than he ever liked Mr. Simples." She made the meerkat noise and Kurt smiled slightly, despite the cold settling in the pit of his stomach.

"Blaine and Sebastian...knew each other?" he asked softly, feeling the shaking start as he uncrossed his legs and turned to Quinn. "What happened between them, Quinn? Please, please tell me, I don't want to worry whatever it was will start up again while I'm here. I want to be able to trust him."

"Three years ago, when Sebastian first got signed with the label, he had slept with Blaine within the first week, and everyone knew about it," Quinn explained, her gaze on Kurt concerned as he blinked hard, trying not to cry, imagining those hands all over Blaine, touching where he had touched, giving what he couldn't. "They would do things every night, and loudly, but we didn't tell anyone because of our contracts, and because we respect Blaine. They were hooking up for months before Rachel Berry, who was signed here at the time, told all to the press and there was an enormous scandal. She was fired, Sebastian held onto his job by the skin of his teeth and since then Blaine's stayed far away from him, and hook-ups in general. Until he met you." She laid her hand over Kurt's. "Just, do me a favour, honey: please don't give up your heart to him. He's not someone a boy like you wants to fall in love with. You'll only end up hurt."

"I'm not going to fall in love with him," Kurt assures her. "I knew what I was getting into when we first hooked up, and I'm not some sad, pathetic virgin who'll fall in love during one night and completely believe frequent sex is like a monogamous relationship."

Quinn gave him a soft, wistful smile and squeezed his hand as Brittany skipped over to them and sprang like a cat up onto the table, nearly knocking the bottle of lemonade Kurt had been drinking from as the adults around toasted each other and got a little tipsy and giggly and handsy with each other. "We should go shopping!" she declared. "We should take Kurt here shopping. For sexy things. Blaine's Christmas present, I never know what to get him."

"Personally I always think cufflinks and a bowtie is the way to go," Quinn said, arching an eyebrow at Brittany, and her smirking and nodding girlfriend. "And not a teenaged lover in sexy lingerie handcuffed to the bed or whatever your perverted minds can come up with."

"I believe your perverted mind came up with the idea of Kurt handcuffed to a bed in sexy lingerie," Santana drawled with a smirk to Quinn, ruffling Kurt's hair as if he was five years old. "What do you say, sweetheart? Wanna come with us and try on corsets and stockings in order to pleasure our partners?"

Kurt looked at the three women, and for a moment he wanted to say no, he was uncomfortable with such things, but they were treating him like an adult. The way he wanted to be treated. They were asking him to shop for lingerie with them, for adult partners, and they wanted him to join them. So he pinned a smile on his face and cheerfully said, "I would love to!"

* * *

Exhausted and stiff, but finally finished with his work until after the New Year, Blaine dragged himself up the stairs to his and Kurt's room, hanging up his jacket on the hook just inside the door and running his hands through his hair, fully prepared to have a drink or two with Kurt, curl up in bed and sleep until morning at the new celebrations of Christmas Eve.

But he turned to the bed and found Kurt laying there, bathed in the soft light from a lamp with the shade tipped towards him, smiling alluringly at him. His eyes raked hungrily over the corset clinging to Kurt's upper body, black and red against the porcelain of his skin and accentuating every curve, moving with the sinuous slide of his body as he stood up, smoothing his palms up his bare thighs. "So, what do you think?" he asked silkily, shrieking as Blaine grabbed him by the hips and pushed him back against the edge of the bed, following him as he fell backwards so they became a tangle of desperation and wanton lust, nails ripping into skin and kisses hard and sloppy.

Blaine didn't hear a sound, but Kurt flipped them over in a surprising display of upper body strength, bracketing Blaine's hips with his legs as he held up a pair of gleaming silver handcuffs with a tantalising smirk on his face. "You aren't getting to be in control tonight, Mr. Anderson," he breathed. Arousal like nothing he'd ever experienced before flooded over Blaine as Kurt pushed his wrists above his head and handcuffed him to the headboard, taking the little silver key and laying it on the nightstand, as he reached behind him to untie the corset, dropping the clothes onto the floor.

"You look amazing," Blaine murmured, straining upwards to meet Kurt as he bent down for a short but deep kiss. "And you feel so good." He threw his head back and groaned as Kurt lowered himself onto his cock.

"Better than Sebastian?" Kurt asked, and Blaine started, opening his eyes and looking up to see Kurt still, a hand clamped over his mouth, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "Blaine, I..."

"Let me out," Blaine ordered, and Kurt unlocked him quickly, getting off the bed and backing up against the wall, sliding down to the floor and swiping at his eyes with the tips of his fingers. "Is this what this about? You being jealous of Sebastian?"

"Blaine, you're...you're a lot to me," Kurt whispered. "There are other guys, but you're the one who's always there and always holds me and always makes me happy and I just...I can't stand the thought of him being with you like I am."

"I have history," Blaine said shortly. "If you can't cope with that, maybe you're too young for this relationship." He wrapped his robe around him and stormed out of the room, leaving Kurt sitting on the floor, looking devastated.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter! :)


	9. Nine

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Angst, mpreg, derogatory language, violence

* * *

Sugar Baby

Nine

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself with a sad sigh, nuzzling his cheek against the sleeve close to his face, the soft warmth of the cashmere jumper he'd found at the foot of his bed on Christmas Day, from Blaine, still lingering with faint hints of his sweet scent. They hadn't spoken in eight days, and it seemed that every time Kurt looked at Blaine, Sebastian was standing close, lingering touches and smouldering glances, the way Kurt was supposed to be with Blaine.

It was all his fault. He shouldn't have gone so far to try and ensnare Blaine, he shouldn't have tried to out-perform him in bed and he should never have outright asked Blaine his opinion on his technique versus Sebastian's. Now both of them were punishing him, close and whispering and laughing, never taking their eyes off each other, flirting and teasing and almost kissing.

It was breaking his heart. And he kept thinking of Quinn's warnings, telling him not to fall for Blaine, how dangerous it would be, how much hurt he'd have to go through, and he hadn't fallen for him, he _hadn't_, but it hurt to think of Blaine with someone else with so much smouldering sex appeal, when he had not a shred of it himself. It just hurt.

He had New Year's Eve, at least. Sam had insisted that Blaine stay behind to work while the performers went to watch the ball drop in Times Square, and had taken a look at Kurt before kindly but sternly telling him he couldn't be seen in public with them, leaving him sitting in the room, legs crossed neatly beneath him and trying not to think about everything going on with Blaine as the soft swell of Blaine's working music drifted lazily through the air.

"Kurt?" Kurt opened his eyes as the music came to a slow halt, turning his head to see Blaine looking at him over the stacks of papers. "Since we're alone, I thought you might want to-"

"I don't want to have sex," Kurt said, stretching his legs out in front of him with a haughty sniff. "I am not letting you bat your eyelashes at me and pull me into bed when you hurt me and you're too immature to even see how you did it. We are not having sex until you realize what you did and make it up to me."

"I don't understand why you're getting so upset," Blaine said, making Kurt blink hard to hold back the hot tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "I have a history, and in this environment you might meet people who I've been with, and you'll have to get used to the fact that I'm not your dreamy high school boyfriend who'll take your virginity at the same time you take his."

"I don't care about that, I knew I was never going to have that connection with anyone, and I sleep around," Kurt says, voice quivering over the last few words. "I care about Sebastian blatantly flirting with you in front of me when I know that you two were fuck buddies for almost a year, and he knows what there is between us.

"Kurt, come here." Blaine gave him a stern look, and Kurt let out a heavy sigh as he climbed to his feet and crossed the room, only for Blaine to kneel at his feet and take his hands, almost as if he was proposing. For a wonderful moment, Kurt almost thought he would, his heart leaping into his throat and an incredulous smile beginning to form across his face, before reality kicked sharply back in. "Kurt, I can promise you, Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me, and you don't need to worry about anything between him and me. You are the person who matters to me right now."

Kurt smiled down at him, wondering if he was being too nice to forgive him on the strength of a single speech, but Blaine climbed to his feet and kissed him sweetly, and he forgave him immediately, draping his arms around Blaine's neck and leaning into his touch.

They went to bed without having sex, and as Kurt lay in Blaine's arms, he reflected that it was the first time a kiss between them hadn't led to something more. And that was progress, something that warmed his heart as Blaine wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in the back of Kurt's neck, kissing his cheek and whispering, "Goodnight, sweetheart."

* * *

The door flew open to Kurt standing in the frame, all colour drained from his face but for his reddened, swollen eyes, entire body trembling violently as he strode into the apartment and sank down into the nearest chair, eyes dim and distant and lower lip quivering with the effort of suppressing tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't call ahead," he said vaguely, voice heavy and hitching with emotion. "I know we didn't have anything organised for tonight, and you hate me showing up unannounced, but there's something I really have to tell you. I...I'm going to-" He dissolved into tears, wrapping his arms around himself, fingers curling into the fabric of the expensive cashmere clinging to his chest, his shoulders, his arms. "Blaine, I don't know what to do, what do I do?!"

"If you're not here to fuck, then get the hell out," Blaine said coldly, ignoring the shuddering sobs of the boy curled in on himself in the armchair. "Don't come around bothering me with any stupid problems with the other guys you're sleeping with."

"Blaine...I...I'm pregnant," Kurt choked out, a breathless sob wrenched from his lips. "I'm sixteen and I'm going to have a baby and I don't know what to do!"

Blaine froze in the act of making himself coffee, knuckles tightening into the edge of the counter. Pregnant? Someone else's, no doubt. And what, Kurt expected him to hand over money and gifts for a bastard child that wasn't his? "How dare you?!" he screamed, rounding on the clearly frightened teenager. "Coming over here looking pathetic and lonely, asking me to help you take care of a bastard baby that probably isn't even mine? Boys like you make me _sick_!"

Kurt shook violently where he sat, curled in on himself, eyes pleading and round and wet when they met Blaine's. "Please, please, you're the only person I have," he begged, reaching out a hand desperately for Blaine. "My parents are dead, my foster family threw me out, my friends hate me for never being around because I'm with you, I'm alone apart from _you_. I didn't know where else to go."

"I'll tell you where, to the arms of whatever boy you opened your slutty legs for and let get you pregnant!" Blaine roared, the clink of breaking china echoing up to the high ceilings as his coffee mug smashed into the sink, and he stalked towards the ashen, cowering teenager. "Go get him to get some menial job scrubbing dishes or picking trash off roads to support that bastard baby. Or don't you know who he is? You're already the town whore, do you even know the name of everyone you let fuck you?"

"Blaine, you're scaring me," Kurt whispered in the high, innocent voice of a young child. "Why are you yelling at me? This isn't my fault, I didn't even know I _could_get pregnant."

"You're a fucking freak with a pussy, in what universe does that not mean you can get pregnant?" Blaine screamed, seeing Kurt wince at the insult but unable to bring himself to care, about the boy who he'd been fucking in every position and over every surface for four months, who he'd taken to New York with him for Christmas and introduced to his signed performers and his manager, who he'd talked out emotional issues with the relationship with for the first time in years. "This is your fault for lying back and letting every man in this state fuck you. You are not my responsibility and you have no right to fucking come over here and beg me to take care of you and a baby that isn't mine!"

He saw Kurt's lower lip quiver once, the tears pooling bright and glistening in his eyes, and the boy stood up and ran from the apartment, the dull thuds of his shoes against the floor echoing for several seconds after the door slammed shut, until Blaine's vision flashed violent red and he chased the teenager down the stairs, into the grey early-morning, the rain lashing cold as steel at the ground. "Don't you dare walk away from me!" he yelled, yanking Kurt back by the shoulder, hard.

You're an asshole, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt shrieked, a hand clamped over his shoulder and the other curved protectively over his still-flat belly. "You're a user, you chew people up and then you spit them out again! Do you understand that you're all I have in this world? No one will take care of me except for you! But maybe sleeping with you was a mistake! Is it any wonder I had to sleep with three of your performers while we were in New York, when you can't even keep up with me?!"

The crack of Blaine's hand against Kurt's cheek echoed viciously through the rain-washed empty streets, as did the snap of Kurt's hand against Blaine's jaw a second later. They stared at each other, breathing heavy as bulls after the charge. Looking on the boy, fire slowly fading from his eyes, a hand clasped to his rapidly reddening cheek and face paled beyond the vivid handprint and stained with glistening tear tracks, Blaine felt all the fight go out of him. With a sigh, he turned on his heel, throwing a, "Come back inside, we're going to talk about this," over his shoulder.

Back in the apartment, he quietly, calmly, cleaned up the shattered remains of his dropped coffee mug and brewed two more, laying the steaming mugs down on the low table between the sofa and armchair and collapsing down into the cushions, seeing how tensely Kurt sat, skin tinged with grey and eyes distrusting on him. "I'm sorry I hit you," Blaine finally said after a long, uncomfortable silence. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, and calling you a slut and a whore and a freak."

"I'm sorry that I've been lying to you since the night we met," Kurt whispered, sincerity in his expression as he finally looked up from the swirling sepia depths of his coffee to meet Blaine's eyes. "I'm not a slut. Guys don't want to fuck me. They think I'm a disgusting freak and they use me as a punching bag. I haven't slept with hundreds of men. In fact, I've only slept with one: you."

Blaine nearly choked on the scalding sip of coffee he'd just had in order to have something to do with his mouth, coughing violently at Kurt's confession. "But you...you always seemed so experienced, so sure of yourself."

"Hours of research and a lot of late nights with my fantasies and a vibrator," Kurt said with a small shrug. "I never thought I'd get to put everything I've learned into action with such a fantastic, gentle, sexy man. You're more than everything I've ever imagined, and I've never been so satisfied as you leave me every single time. It amazes me, sometimes, that I can keep up with you, when you know so much and I only have a vague idea of how things should go."

"Does that mean I'm-" Blaine choked on the words, twirling his hands in the air and looking pointedly down to Kurt's stomach, something clenching in his heart as Kurt's hand instinctively dropped to cover the smooth skin over the cashmere, the tiniest smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

"It's yours," he murmured, eyes bright and very blue behind the fringe of lashes. "It's ours, Blaine. I have no idea when he or she was conceived, there are so many times it could've been. I started feeling sick a few weeks ago, and I didn't tell you because it didn't matter, but I went to the doctor about it and he told me. My foster family threw me out when I told them, no questions asked. I can't go to any of my friends. There's only you for me."

Blaine cleared his throat and began, "Are you going to have an-" before he was interrupted by Kurt frantically shaking his head. "How far gone are you?" he asked softly, eyes dropping to Kurt's stomach with some kind of morbid fascination.

"Five weeks, not long," Kurt said, curling his arms around himself. "I guess that means it was one of the times around early January, maybe even while we were still in New York. I'm due around mid-October, around the one-year anniversary after we met."

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand, and the teenager slid their fingers together, their eyes meeting. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands as he murmured, "A baby. I...I just can't believe this."

"Can't? Or don't want to believe it?" Kurt's voice was edged with danger, and he disentangled a hand from Blaine's to lay it protectively over his stomach. "I am not having an abortion. If you don't want to believe that you happened to sleep with someone who could get pregnant and successfully procreated, then I'll just go somewhere else. I just hoped you would help me."

Blaine gripped Kurt's hand as he made to stand up and leave. "You are not walking away from me," he said, voice cold and deadly. "You aren't going back to a family that would throw you out. You'll stay with me. I'm going back to New York for the rest of the year, and you'll come with me. Online schooling or tutors would be available, if you want to keep up your education, and Quinn had a baby before she signed with me, I'm sure she'd be willing to help you with anything." He met Kurt's eyes and said, "I won't let it be known that I didn't take care of someone who was pregnant with my child."

Kurt's eyes shone with a mist of tears and he threw his arms around Blaine, crying into his shoulder. Blaine tentatively put his own arms around the teenager, patting his back in a nervous gesture of comfort. "Thank you," Kurt whispered, voice thick with tears. Blaine rocked the boy in his lap and let him cry, holding him close.

They stayed like that for a long time, Kurt's head buried in the crook of Blaine's neck long after his shoulders stopped shaking with sobs, Blaine just holding him silently, clinging to each other as everything about their lives began to change for good.

* * *

Blaine watched Kurt sleeping, his pale face just peeking out from above the blanket, leaning on the doorway, worries weighing heavy on his shoulders. He'd been hoping to slowly scare Kurt away, being colder and aloof around him, to stop having to worry about how deep he seemed to have gotten himself in with a teenager he'd picked up in a bar, but now all hope of that was gone. He never dreamed he would ever have to deal with accidentally getting someone pregnant, but the reality remained that he had. And Kurt didn't have anyone else to take care of him.

He turned away into the living room, where Kurt had fallen asleep in his arms, exhausted with crying, sliding the door shut behind him. He would have to tell people, get the requisite lecture from Sam, change the way he acted with the group because Kurt needed his support, no matter what. With a heavy sigh, he picked up the phone and dialled Sam. He tapped his fingers against the wall through the inane chatter, until Sam left an open window in the conversation and he found himself simply blurting it out.

"Kurt's pregnant."

There was a long moment of silence before Sam, voice edged with danger, said, "What?"

Blaine clutched the phone closer to his ear as he repeated, "Kurt's pregnant. It's mine."

"How could you be so irresponsible?!" Sam exploded, sounding more furious than Blaine had ever seen him. "The kid is sixteen years old, you should never have hooked up with him in the first place, but to not use protection and knock him up is just stupid! You know about carriers, we all know about them, and you knew you were hooking up with one, you should've used a condom! How am I supposed to cover this up? Are you going to leave him behind?"

"I'm bringing him with me," Blaine told him, without any question. "I won't abandon him, not when it's my baby and it's all my fault that he's stuck in this situation. He's going to continue his education with tutors and he'll have more support with us than he will with his foster family here. I care about him, Sam, and even when I tried I couldn't get him to want to leave me. He's a permanent fixture in my life, and covering up our indiscretions is your job. I'll keep him out of the public eye, and we can use the family friend story. No one will notice him."

"No one will notice a pregnant teenager who hangs around you with heart eyes visible from space?!" Sam exclaimed, but he seemed to have calmed down. "Okay, we can cover this up, but he has to stay out of the public eye, and you can't associate with him if he does go out in public. Everyone can be trusted to be discreet. Do you want me to tell them, or will you?"

"I'll tell them, I'll call them all, because they need to know before I'm back out there," Blaine said, rubbing the back of his neck as he heard a footstep in the bedroom. "Okay, I have to go, but I'll see all of you soon, with Kurt."

Blaine tossed the phone onto the sofa and looked up with a soft smile as Kurt padded into the room, the blanket around his shoulders. "Blaine, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be here, but I don't have anywhere else to go, and I just wanted to tell you. You don't have to help me, there are places I could try."

"No, it's my moral obligation to help you, it's my fault you're in this situation and it's my responsibility to help you and take care of you," Blaine assured him, taking his hand gently and pulling him closer. "I do care about you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled at him and leaned into him, the blanket falling to the ground around his feet as Blaine took the boy in his arms, holding him close. One of Kurt's hand wrapped around his wrist and lowered his hand to his stomach, and Blaine curved his palm over the skin, closing his eyes and thinking of a day when there would be a tangible swell beneath his fingers.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)


	10. Ten

**Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Angst, mpreg, the character of Sebastian Smythe, Sebastian hitting on Blaine and Blaine letting him

* * *

Sugar Baby

Ten

_Kurt dragged his feet over the faded carpet on the stairs, shuffling into his room and sitting down heavily on the end of the bed. Blaine's blandly smiling face gazed down on him, nothing on the smile he knew he could get from the man, as he buried his face in his hands, trying to breathe slowly and not burst into tears. The trashcan stood by the door, and before he was conscious of deciding to do it he was ripping the paper crumpled in his shaking hands in two, balling up each piece and throwing them in alongside the clawed and torn remains of what had once been the poster of Sebastian, ripped apart into confetti when he'd returned to Ohio after New Year's._

_He'd have to tell people. He couldn't hide it. Even if he made the correct fashion choices to hide the weight gain, he couldn't hide a baby, or the evidence of one. He was sixteen years old, having the baby of a man twelve years older than him, the only man he'd ever been with, the first man who'd kissed him and touched him and made him feel wanted and sexy. The tears were spilling down his cheeks before he could stop them, and he pulled his knees up to his chest and cried broken sobs, for loss and for loneliness and for unwelcome change._

_The door slammed downstairs, and Kurt started upright, fussily smoothing the creased bedcovers where he'd been sitting and breathing deeply as he examined his face in the mirror, scowling over the swelling around his eyes and how red and blotchy his skin was from crying. He'd just have to face Mary and Dave looking wrecked. It couldn't wait until he looked a little more presentable, because every time he reminded himself of the fact he had to suck a breath in through his nose to keep from breaking down again._

_The mother and her son were sitting in the living room, mugs of coffee in front of them. The scent of the drinks made Kurt's stomach roil, and he clamped a hand over his mouth as he stood just out of sight, breathing in deeply to calm his churning stomach. The morning sickness had been extremely potent for him, and none of the home remedies he'd searched for had really helped. When he'd calmed himself enough that he didn't feel like he would throw up before he'd stepped one foot in the room, he walked purposefully in, sitting down in the armchair opposite his foster family and concisely saying, "I need to talk to you. About something huge, and really important."_

_"I hardly think it can be important, with how little you do in your life," Dave observed, raising his eyebrows, condescension in his tone. "Which of your friends isn't speaking to you because you blew her off and had me answering messages from her?"_

_Kurt couldn't meet either of their eyes, digging his fingers into his thighs and resisting the urge to curve them protectively over his belly as he said, voice so much stronger than he felt: "I'm pregnant."_

_There was a moment of cold silence, then Mary's eyes narrowed furiously as she said, "You have thirty minutes to pack what's yours and only yours in a bag and get out. I'm setting the timer on the microwave, and the moment it's up, you're out."_

_"Freak," Dave hissed, shoving Kurt off the armchair and onto the floor as both mother and son walked past him without so much as a backward glance._

_Half an hour later, Kurt was wandering down the street with tears rolling down his cheeks and a bag packed with everything that was his own slung over his shoulder, with nowhere to go and no one to take care of him and a secret beneath the hand resting on his belly, just for the reassurance._

_He had to find Blaine._

* * *

Kurt jerked awake, finding the plane quiet and dark, the space filled only with the soft, steady breaths of the other slumbering passengers, soothing his frayed nerves and pounding heart. Blaine sat next to him, seemingly fast asleep, but Kurt saw the gleam of his eyes in the soft light filtering in from outside, and Blaine's hand landed on his shoulder, shaking him gently. "I'm awake," he murmured, nudging closer to the comforting warmth of Blaine's body.

"You were shaking and whimpering," Blaine said softly, thumb stroking reassuringly back and forth over Kurt's shoulder. "Not in a good way, like you were having a nightmare. Are you okay?"

"A lot's happened really fast," Kurt murmured blandly, the easiest way of condensing so many days worth of panic and terror and tears into a few words to someone who had made it quite clear they didn't want to hear it. "I don't think I'm used to it all yet. Not being kicked out of my home, not relocating to New York, not leaving my friends behind without explaining to them, not...um..."

"You can say it," Blaine said, his voice seeming to be edged with danger. "It's not a taboo word. We have to face this head on, you might as well say the damn words."

"I'm not used to the idea that I really am pregnant," Kurt whispered, burying his face momentarily in Blaine's shoulder and breathing out shakily to keep from crying. "I'm really going to have a baby. There's a little girl or boy growing inside me right now, and I'm going to get fat and have swollen ankles and fingers and stretch marks and you'll think I'm ugly and you'll-"

"I won't," Blaine said softly, cupping Kurt's cheek and smiling faintly as he leaned into the touch. "You'll never be ugly, no matter what. You're much too gorgeous for anyone to even consider calling you something so awful." He pushed the armrest up out of their way and pulled Kurt into his arms, coaxing him to lay his head on Blaine's shoulder, one hand fisted in his sweet-smelling jumper, right over his heart. "We'll be in New York soon. Try and sleep until then, sweetheart."

When Kurt next opened his eyes, it was to the captain's announcement that they were landing, and thanking them for flying with him. He wasn't entirely conscious of his surroundings, blearily guided by Blaine's hand wrapped tightly around his wrist, until they were in the car and heading towards the building, with Blaine slowly rubbing the small of his back to keep him calm.

"Blaine, hi!" Santana called cheerfully as they stepped out of the car, a bright smile on her face and Brittany bouncing excitedly at her side. "And it's the hero of the hour, our little Kurtie, sixteen and pregnant with boss man's baby."

"Shut up," Blaine snarled at her, and Santana appeared a little startled by the sheer aggression in his voice but laid off, spinning on her heel with a toss of her head and walking back into the building with as much dignity as she could muster.

Brittany still greeted them, her eyes shrewd as she walked a circle around Kurt, looking for any physical manifestation of his pregnant. "You don't look pregnant at all," she said, a little disappointed. "I was hoping you would." She bounced almost instantly back to cheerfulness and chirped, "Oh well, I can't wait for you to start getting round and glowing so I can talk to the baby!"

Kurt clung to Blaine's hand as everyone assaulted him with questions and greetings that made his head spin with the volume and the sheer number of words swimming through his ears, everyone clamouring to be heard first.

And Blaine was there, solid and perfect and wonderful, and he clung on as if letting go might mean he would disappear.

For all Kurt knew, it would.

* * *

Leaving Kurt heading up the stairs to bed, exhausted from his fluctuating emotions, the warmth of his lips against Blaine's still lingering, Blaine went to the kitchen to have some alone time, leaning his forehead against the cool glass on the window and trying to keep himself calm and soft and soothing for the terrified teenager he now had to support.

"You could still do it, you know." Blaine jerked his head up from the window and turned around to see Sebastian leaning innocently on the counters, smirking at him. "Get back with me. We were incredible together, and you don't really want to be stuck with that kid."

"I have a responsibility to him," Blaine said, looking out into the night to avoid the eyes that still made him feel as if he was drowning and he didn't mind. "He's pregnant with my baby, and as long as he needs someone then I refuse to leave him with no one. Please stop harassing me, it was over between us when what we had nearly wrecked both our careers."

"It's never going to be over between us," Sebastian said, his voice dangerously seductive. "You still want me, Blaine. I see it in your eyes every time you're in the same room as me, even with that kid glued to your side. Just ditch him and come to me."

Arousal surged hot and rapid through Blaine when Sebastian plastered himself against Blaine's back, kissing his neck, teeth scraping along his pulse point and making him shudder and determinedly choke down a groan, one hand tracing down his chest and stomach to palm him through his jeans. He pulled away after a few minutes, leaving Blaine hard and wanting and breathless and hating himself for still getting so completely aroused by Sebastian. "I'll be waiting if you want me to finish what I started," Sebastian said, voice heavy with seduction, and disappeared.

Blaine ran up the stairs, as fast as he could while still so hard, but not to Sebastian. He shoved the door open to find Kurt in the bed, sleepy-eyed and curled around a pillow but still awake, and straddled him almost immediately, pressing him down into the mattress and nipping at his neck and jaw, ripping his shirt over his head and licking his way down Kurt's chest.

"Stop it!" Kurt yelped, pushing him away. "I don't want to have sex, not for a while, get off me." Blaine shook his head with a growl, pressing down again to kiss Kurt hard, sliding a hand down his side between his legs, tapping against his clit through his pyjama pants. "Get off me!"

Kurt shoved him hard, and Blaine ended up on the floor, shirtless and wild-eyed and desperately wanting to haul himself back up onto the bed and kiss Kurt until he gave in. But Kurt glared at him, pulling his shirt back on and rolling over, curling himself up into a ball, shutting Blaine out. "Goodnight," he said firmly, and that was the last word Blaine heard from him.

He slept restlessly that night, Kurt and Sebastian twining themselves through his dreams, Kurt pale and crying and begging to be taken care of, Sebastian dark and seductive and making him beg, and he awoke in a cold sweat, with a valley of cold bed between him and Kurt, cock straining against his boxers and guilt prickling hotly at the back of his head, gnawing its way down into his soul.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	11. Eleven

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Mpreg, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, exhibitionism, penis-in-vagina sex between Kurt and Blaine, wall!sex, fingering

* * *

Sugar Baby

Eleven

Blaine awoke with the rise of the dawn, grey light creeping across the room and turning liquid shadows to tangible objects. Kurt lay next to him, breathing deeply enough to still be asleep, but the gleam of his eyes was clear in the light filtering through the gap between the curtains. "Kurt, please don't pretend to be asleep, please talk to me," he murmured, reaching out to skate his palm lightly down Kurt's arm, a gentle caress that made Kurt shiver and the corners of his mouth twitch slightly upwards before he rolled onto his side and locked his arms around himself, shutting him out again.

"I'm mad at you," he said petulantly. "You think this is easy for me but it's not, Blaine, it really, really isn't. I'm only sixteen, for God's sake, and I've uprooted my entire semblance of a life to be with someone who doesn't even care enough to lay off when I'm upset about my entire life turning upside-down and he's just suddenly turned into a horny teenager around the hot guy who he used to loudly sleep with every night."

"Kurt, who told you about Sebastian and I?" Blaine asked, mind spinning with sudden memories of nights spent exploring long, lithe bodies, tongues and hands and lips and teeth on sweat-slick, wanting flesh, blurring the back of Kurt's head into mere colours and facets.

"Oh, why does it matter who, it was public knowledge!" Kurt shouted, rolling over to face Blaine, eyes flashing with anger and cheeks growing scarlet. "Rachel spilled everything to the press, and I ripped those articles into shreds! I ripped them into shreds because I idolised you so much and I always found Sebastian a slimy bastard and I was so jealous that he got to touch you and kiss you and be with you and now, now, when I finally have that chance, he's always here, making fun of me and smirking at me because he had you first and he could still have you with a sideways glance and a snap of his fingers!"

Kurt went to stand up, Blaine watching him with the duvet bunched around his waist, completely unsure of what to say and floundering in this new relationship territory, but staggered and collapsed back into the mattress, cupping his forehead in his hands. "Are you okay?" Blaine asked, scrambling across the bed and gently squeezing Kurt's shoulder, sliding his hand down slowly, with every inch as Kurt didn't smack him away, to curve around his waist and rest against his still-flat stomach. "Did you get dizzy? Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"I'm fine, I just tried to get up too fast, let go of me," Kurt protested. Reluctantly, Blaine did let go, but Kurt collapsed again when he tried to stand up, and Blaine caught him, tugging him back into the bed even when he wriggled and snapped at him, delivering a stinging open-palmed smack to his side. "Blaine, stop it, I'm fine and I'm so angry with you."

"Come on, you can't do this to yourself, Kurt, stay in bed and I'll bring breakfast to you, you need to eat something," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's knee through the blankets and getting up to dress, making sure to cover as much skin as possible and avoid making Kurt any angrier. "Anything you really want?"

"Pancakes, please, with chocolate sauce and apples," Kurt said, sneaking down under the blankets, looking young and innocent and afraid. At Blaine's sceptical raised eyebrow, he added, "I'm pregnant."

Blaine smiled fondly at him and slipped out of the door, finding the kitchen downstairs empty for once, and very little noise filling the house, indicating that no one except himself, Kurt and Sam were in, and Sam was probably still in bed. Once he was done cooking, he slipped back upstairs and found Kurt in the same place, sitting up slowly and sniffing at the air in satisfaction as Blaine clicked the door shut behind him and sat down on the edge of the bed, lifting his black coffee from the tray and curling up against the pillows when Kurt beckoned him a little closer.

"I'm sorry," he said after a long moment of silence. "I've been awful to you, and I really haven't thought about what you're going through. I know everything's changing really fast for you, and I'm sorry for not taking notice." He laid his hand over Kurt's on the bed, drawing him closer. "I promise I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

Kurt smiled at him for a moment, looking down at their entwined fingers on the bed, then the tray set over his thighs went flying as he launched himself into Blaine's arms, one hand hooked around the back of his neck and the other tugging desperately at the drawstrings of his pants, until Blaine broke away to peel off his own clothes, laying Kurt out of the bed, beautiful and pale and angelic, a person no other man or woman alive could hold the slightest candle to.

"Kurt, I promise, no one can ever compare to you," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips, pulling away and smiling down at him, framing his face with his hands. "You're so beautiful."

Kurt glowed as Blaine dropped back on top of him to kiss him sweetly, and made love to him in the early morning light, endless kissing and whispering and holding until they finally rolled away from each other with soft smiles on their faces, sated and quivering and still holding hands.

* * *

Kurt finally got up an hour later, feeling warm and glowing and joyful from Blaine making love to him, his heart swelling with every time the memories flooded over him, a flush creeping up his neck into his cheeks as Blaine stood first, steadying him when he carefully got to his feet. Pulling one of Blaine's T-shirts and a pair of loose-fitting sweats on, Kurt giggled when Blaine chuntered over the stains sinking into the carpet where Kurt had sent his breakfast flying to throw himself into Blaine's warm arms.

The house seemed virtually empty as they wandered downstairs to make themselves another breakfast after Kurt had sent theirs flying, and Blaine drew Kurt close to him to whisper, "Everyone finally decided to go back to their own homes, and Sam's over at Quinn's for drinks and organising appropriate answers for her next interview. It's just the two of us."

Blaine drew Kurt into the kitchen with one hand, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and they swayed in each other's arms on the perfectly shined tiles. Kurt looked up suddenly at a creak overhead, but Blaine covered his mouth and kissed his forehead. "It's an old house, sometimes floors creak," he assured him. "No one's here, I promise." He took his hand away and leaned in for a long, sweet kiss, Kurt smiling and sighing against his mouth, knees turning to jelly at the tenderness of the kiss.

When he saw Sebastian, the perpetrator of the creaking and apparently actually in the house, hovering in the shadows just outside the doorway, clearly wanting to talk to Blaine, he pulled Blaine up against him and kissed him hard, draping his arms around Blaine's neck as the familiar hands on his waist steadied him, grounding him from simply floating away into ecstasy when Blaine kissed back, tracing Kurt's lower lip with his tongue and pushing him back against the counter, the edges digging into Kurt's lower back as Blaine's hips pressed him back. "I thought you didn't want to have too much sex right now," Blaine murmured against his neck as Kurt expertly unbuttoned his shirt, lifting himself up onto the counter and winding his legs around Blaine's waist. "You said you didn't want to bruise the baby with all the violent movement."

"I want you so bad," Kurt whispered, voice low and hoarse and desperate as he tightened his legs around Blaine to draw him in close, sliding his hands down Blaine's bare chest. "Please, Daddy, please help me. It hurts so much, I need you in me, need you to make it better." He smirked at Sebastian, staring boldly at them, as Blaine bent him back over the counter, pulling his shirt over his head, fingertips playing around the waistband of his sweats.

"It looks like you're starting to get a little bump here," Blaine said wonderingly, leaning down to kiss at Kurt's stomach, swirling his tongue around his belly button. "This is real. It's really happening." He looked up at Kurt, eyes bright. "You're really having my baby."

Kurt shimmied quickly out of his sweats, teasing at the waistband of Blaine's plaid pyjama pants with his feet, watching Blaine shiver and his eyelids flutter. He trailed his toes down over the hot, hard line of Blaine's erection, relishing in the loud, broken groan dragged from Blaine's lips, and leaned close to whisper, "I want it in me, Daddy. Want you to use me like a toy. Mark me, I'm yours, your little slut."

Blaine growled and shoved his pants down, pushing Kurt onto his back and pressing smoothly into him, as Kurt cried out and dug his nails into Blaine's back, raising his head slightly to see Sebastian still watching them, his eyes trained on Blaine's ass. Jealousy flared hot and bitter through him and he pushed Blaine back, sitting up and looking at him from under his lashes as he murmured, "Daddy, I need it against the wall. I need it to leave bruises, I need to how much and how well you take care of me."

The wall creaked out as they both crashed back against it, Kurt arching an eyebrow at Sebastian's shadow in the doorway as Blaine hooked his legs around his waist and kissed him hard, holding his head in place to keep it from banging against the wall, fucking him hard and fast, so unlike making love in brightening dawn light, with Sebastian hovering in the doorway and Kurt smirking at him before throwing his head back with a cry, ripping red lines into Blaine's back with the slide of his nails.

Sebastian's eyes were still clearly trained on Blaine's ass, heavy and dark with liquid lust, and Kurt glared, sucking his finger into his mouth, Blaine's eyes widening and his lips curling in a smirk as he apparently realised Kurt's plan. With a smirk, Kurt clung to Blaine with one hand and trailed the other down his back to circle Blaine's rim with one spit-slick fingers before sliding it in as much as he could.

Blaine's moan rumbled deep in his chest, and he pressed his forehead against Kurt's shoulder, rocking back and forth between Kurt's finger and the slick heat enveloping him until he came with a shout, kissing Kurt's neck and holding him still as he shuddered violently before almost collapsing to the floor. "Oh, you are perfect," Blaine murmured roughly, and Kurt hugged him close, looking over his shoulder and throwing a wink to Sebastian in the doorway.

* * *

If anyone has any more kinky requests before Kurt gets too pregnant, then I'm happy to take them :)


	12. Twelve

**Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Mpreg, angst, derogatory language

* * *

Sugar Baby

Twelve

"''Scuse me, horny bastards," Puck said with a smirk as he sidled past Kurt and Blaine, in each other's arms in the middle of the kitchen, kissing the life out of each other. Kurt smiled at the man as Blaine shifted them slightly to the right so Puck could reach the kettle and continued to kiss him, his hand sliding down Kurt's side, fingers spread and barely brushing against his ass. "Nope, none of that while I'm in the room," Puck scolded them, grabbing Kurt around the waist and pulling him off Blaine. "No offence, Kurt, but I don't particularly want to watch my boss stick it up you. Prefer to keep scenes like that to my own apartment with people I don't know in front of the camera."

"Well, isn't that the most delicate way to put the fragile and beautiful art of lovemaking?" Quinn said sarcastically from the other side of the kitchen, winking at Kurt. "Do you three want waffles while I'm cooking, or can I actually get by without having to make everyone food?"

"Actually, I'm going to change, these jeans are getting too tight," Kurt said. Blaine's hand slid down his chest to press against the new slight curve of his belly, and Kurt darted up for a sweet but all too short kiss before he was almost skipping down the hall, alight with happiness, with Blaine being so affectionate and everyone finally starting to accept him as one of them.

At least, he was dizzily happy until Sebastian was in front of him, glaring and curling his lip in contempt at the place where his waistband strained around his swelling stomach, and he stopped short. "Can I help you?" he asked, loathing seeping into his tone as he stared boldly up at the man.

"You think you're so clever," Sebastian observed silkily, stepping closer and forcing Kurt to stumble back in order to keep the distance between him and the man. "You think that Blaine's going to fall for you overnight and take you into this world because you're pregnant. Newsflash: this is the real world. Not one of your insufferable romantic comedies or a fairytale book. This is real life, and Blaine is never going to fall for you because you persuaded him not to use protection once and, oops, got knocked up because you're a little freak. A baby won't change him, and he'd never go for you anyway."

The man started to turn away, clearly finished in his rant, but Kurt folded his arms resolutely over his chest and said, "And what makes you think Blaine wouldn't go for me, exactly?"

"Shall we review?" Sebastian asked, voice coolly and calmly bitchy. "You're only sixteen, for one, and you lied to him for months about being experienced and slutty so he'd keep taking you to bed when you were just guessing your way around the bedroom. You're a freak and he knocked you up, something he never thought he'd have to deal with, and now he's saddled with a depressed little pregnant orphan hanging around him when he could be hooking up with guys so much hotter and working. You never stop criticising him for his lifestyle before you met, and you expect him to commit to you when it really is nothing but sex. And you can't even give him what he wants, and that's for someone to fuck him. He's gay, he doesn't want a pussy. You can't even imagine the noises he used to make when I fucked him: he begged for it, he wanted it so much it hurt, he never stopped moaning and shouting and screaming about how good it was. You can't give him anything that can make him happy."

"You...you're wrong!" Kurt exclaimed resolutely, standing his ground despite how much he wanted to curl up in a corner and cry. "Blaine cares about me, it's not just sex anymore, and he doesn't care about being fucked, I know plenty of other ways to make him scream, thank you very much."

"Not to mention that you're not exactly good-looking," Sebastian observed, eyes travelling up Kurt's body with clear contempt. "That gay face, how pale you are, the freckles, the strange eyes, the terrible hair and the fact that you're getting fat now. Blaine won't be physically attracted to you for much longer, and then this whole thing will be over and I'll have him back."

Kurt tried to come up with a retort, but all the insults brought back so many memories, his head spinning with them, and he fled before letting Sebastian see him cry, blasting into the room where he and Blaine slept and talked and made love in early morning light, wrapping his arms around Blaine's pillow and crying into the cotton.

The tears eventually slowed and stopped, and Kurt stood up, facing the mirror hanging from the wall, examining himself in intimate detail, undressing and turning around to examine every inch of him. In this position, he could see how clearly his stomach bulged out, an obvious curve that would only grow over the next seven months. No wonder Blaine had slowed with the offers of sex, not to mention it had recently always been slow, sweet love-making in faded, washed-out, grey early morning light, when Kurt could see the lines of Blaine's jaw and the sweat shining on his chest picked out in perfect definition by the sunbeams slanting through the gaps between the curtains, the whirr of the air conditioning starting to cool the house before the spring warmth crept in. He didn't want to look at Kurt in perfect light, showing the weight gain and the pale stretch marks beginning to sketch in at his hips and thighs and across his stomach, he thought Kurt was ugly and undesirable.

A soft knock came at the door, and Kurt wiped his eyes quickly and pulled his jeans back on, wincing at how obviously the waistband cut into his bulging stomach, and called out, "Come in!" The door squeaked on its hinges as it slid open and Kurt jumped at the sudden explosion of yelling from downstairs, clearly a woman and a man. Probably Puck and Quinn over their history yet again.

Blaine crept in, crossing the room and taking Kurt's tear-stained face in his hands, bending down to kiss the stray tear left clinging to his cheek, a single opalescent droplet. "Baby, I'm so sorry," he whispered, sitting down beside Kurt, cupping a hand over his belly. "We heard Sebastian insulting you like that, and it was awful, I'm sorry about it. Quinn's yelling at him right now, she's really protective over you. You're her new chick to mother hen over."

"Is it all true?" Kurt asked softly, inching away from Blaine, pulling his hand away from where it exaggerated the bulge of his stomach over his waistband. "What he says, is it true? Do you think I'm pathetic and ugly and unattractive?" When Blaine drew his lip between his teeth and his eyes flickered away from Kurt's, he burst instantly into tears. "You do! You think I'm ugly and you're going to leave me because I'm fat and sad and pathetic and I'm out for your money and I deliberately got pregnant so I could get it!"

"Kurt, stop crying!" Blaine snapped, grabbing his hands to still him. "I don't think any of that. I think you're sweet and smart and beautiful and sexy and happy and fun to have around, and you getting pregnant was an accident and you're not after my money." He smiled softly and pressed his lips briefly against Kurt's forehead before murmuring, "My getting you pregnant was an accident, but not one I consider a mistake, baby." Blaine's eyes sparkled at Kurt, and he smiled back, leaning into Blaine's open arms and the warmth of his chest through his shirt, curling up into him and softly kissing the skin of his chest bared by his undone buttons.

"I got you something," Blaine murmured, ghosting his lips across the shell of Kurt's ear. "Close your eyes and count to five." Kurt arched a sceptical eyebrow at him, but Blaine pouted and Kurt decided to humour him, covering his eyes and counting in an exaggerated way from zero to five Mississippis.

He opened his eyes at the twitter of a bird, and his jaw dropped around a joyful gasp when he saw Blaine grinning at him, a cage balanced on his knees with a bright yellow canary chirping inside, hopping on its perch and admiring itself in the little mirror attached to the bars. "You got me a bird?!" he gasped, resisting the urge to throw himself at Blaine.

"His name is Pavarotti," Blaine said, whistling at the bird and making Kurt giggle and glow when the bird mimicked him. "I got him for you because I worry about you getting lonely when you're stuck in here, kept in secret, and we're all working. Apparently he keeps very respectable sleeping hours, so he shouldn't keep you awake."

Kurt giggled and smiled and wrapped an arm around Blaine as best he could, kissing his cheek and laying his head on Blaine's shoulder, smiling sweetly down at the bird between them, imagining a time when it would be their son or daughter in Blaine's lap.

All was calm and bright and bliss until the door flew open, cracking against the wall, and Sebastian was framed in the doorway, yelling at Blaine with his eyes flashing and furious scarlet patching his face. "You know what, Blaine, I don't know why you like him so much when he's a manipulative little bitch who drags you into sex in the kitchen just because he sees me in the doorway and gets irrationally jealous!" he screamed, and Kurt went cold all over. Pavarotti even stopped chirping.

"Kurt." He looked up slowly, chewing on his lip, to meet Blaine's eyes, full of disbelief and disappointment. "Is this true? Did we only have sex in the kitchen because you saw Sebastian and got jealous?"

"Blaine, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just get freaked out by the idea of you and him!" Kurt insisted, tears coming to his eyes once more as Blaine turned away.

"I think you need to move out of this room and into the spare next door."

And Kurt curled up alone in a double bed fifteen minutes later, with far too much space and Pavarotti quiet in his cage of the nightstand, crying softly and curling his hands into the duvet, already missing the warmth and comfort of Blaine's body snug against his.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this update! :) I will still take requests for your ideas until Kurt gets too pregnant for much kinky sex.


	13. Thirteen

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Mpreg, angst, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, oral sex, fingering, rimming

* * *

Sugar Baby

Thirteen

The house was surprisingly quiet. An irate Quinn, still muttering darkly under her breath, had left with a haughty toss of her head after absolutely tearing into Sebastian, followed quickly by a rather unnerved Puck, having had such anger directed at him before. Sam and Sebastian had vanished into the study to talk about interviews, and Brittany, Santana and Jeff had all stayed in their own apartments for once. Glancing to the left and the right to make sure no one was around, and that the two men still in the house were safely closeted together and wouldn't come out to look for him, Blaine slid his bedroom door closed with a soft click and padded over to Kurt's room, body thrumming with the thrill of anticipation.

Kurt was sitting up in bed, a book balanced on his drawn-up knees and his eyes resting attentively on the pages, glancing up to bestow a soft, affectionate smile on Pavarotti in his cage, chirping as he hopped around the cage, admiring his plumage in the mirror. The hum of the lights overhead and the whisper of the pages turning were the only sounds as Blaine crossed the room to the bed without Kurt even acknowledging his presence. "What are you reading?" he asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed, sliding closer when Kurt didn't push him away.

"Pregnancy book," Kurt said stiffly, tensing as Blaine reached out a hand to caress his arms, heat and lean muscles through his shirt. "Please, please just go away. You can't keep doing this, jerking me around and being sweet one minute and throwing me out the next. Do you even know the effect that could have on the baby?" Blaine saw the tears shining in Kurt's eyes when he looked up and whispered, "I could lose the baby, Blaine."

"It's better for you in the long run, you need your own space to deal with this," Blaine murmured, shifting even closer and sliding the book out of Kurt's lap, placing it on the nightstand and sliding the cover onto Pavarotti's cage. "I don't mean to make you feel awful or get you stressed. Let me make it up to you."

For a moment, Kurt relaxed into it when Blaine kissed him, hand cupping Blaine's hip and eyelids fluttering, but he pulled away after only a few seconds, wrapping his arms stubbornly around himself. "Sex doesn't make everything better," he said petulantly, ducking his head to avoid catching Blaine's eyes. "We need to talk about this. We've barely even seen each other because you're always working and I'm just_stuck_."

"We will talk," Blaine promised, his hands resting on the notch of Kurt's waist, one thumb trailing back and forth against his stomach, feeling the slight bump already beginning to form. "This is the way I know to make it better. Please let me." Kurt drew his lip between his teeth, expression all doubt and nervousness and unsaid words, but he nodded after a long moment suspended in silence, raising his eyes to Blaine's to prove how genuine his actions were.

Their kiss was soft and sweet and tender, words they couldn't express with the spoken poured into the simple movements of lips pressed together, hands on waists, thumbs tracing the subtle new curve of a growing bump, hands on shoulders, creeping up to allow fingers to clench into loose, wild curls, exchange of soft breaths whistling from lips and bodies sliding together, slowly lowering into the mattress, soft smiles stretching wet, shining lips.

Inhaling the scent of Kurt, strong and sweet along his jaw and the softness of his cheek, Blaine slid his mouth from Kurt's slightly-parted lips, calling out to be kissed, to the sensitive spot just below his ear, laying soft sucking kisses into the skin and breathing, "Say my name."

Kurt remained utterly silent and still, the only sign of his arousal his fingers curling slightly into the sheets, and Blaine smirked to himself, nipping at Kurt's earlobe to see his mouth quiver as he choked back a moan. So he wanted to play it like that, did he? Well, it was certainly a game that two could play.

Blaine slid his hands up Kurt's sides beneath his shirt, circling his thumb around a nipple and revelling in Kurt's sharp intake of breath. He scraped his teeth down Kurt's neck to suck a bruise against his clavicle. "Say my name."

"No," Kurt breathed, voice a little rough, body arching slightly into Blaine's touch before he determinedly locked his hips down against the mattress. "I won't say it."

"Say my name," Blaine ordered, pushing Kurt's shirt up to bunch up at his shoulders, leaning down to kiss his way up his stomach, pressing the flat of his tongue over a peaked nipple and trailing back down, licking long and hot along the waistband of Kurt's sweats.

Kurt shook his head, lips clamped tightly shut. Blaine inched Kurt's pants down, throwing them to the floor and leaning over Kurt, still fully-clothed, running his hands down Kurt's chest and stomach and thighs, sliding two fingers into him. "Say my name."

"Nuh-_uhn_," Kurt groaned, head arching back against the pillows. Blaine smirked and slowly leant down, licking lazily around his fingers and flicking his tongue in a rapid rhythm against Kurt's stiff clit. "I...I..._Blaine_!"

Blaine smirked, sitting up and withdrawing himself from Kurt, who whined and tried to arch closer to him. "I knew I'd get you to say my name," he murmured, peeling off his own clothes and leaning over to meld their mouths together, Kurt's arms wrapping around his neck. "Feel better?"

"Not yet," Kurt murmured seductively. "I need more, Daddy. I need your cock, filling me up, big and hard, I _need_it so bad." Blaine groaned, dropping so they were pressed together, trailing his hands along the outsides of Kurt's thighs and gripping to hitch Kurt's legs around his waist.

"Maybe you need to earn it, baby," he whispered, nipping at Kurt's collarbone, feeling the ragged rise and fall of his chest against his. "Maybe you should make me feel good before I make you feel good." Kurt's eyes were wide, innocent, as they caught Blaine's, Blaine cupping Kurt's cheek as he murmured, "Have you ever heard of rimming, baby?"

"I'm not doing that," Kurt said immediately, unwinding his legs from around Blaine and wriggling up into a sitting position. "It's unhygienic and I don't want to do it. I don't care if it's something you like, you're not getting me to do it."

Blaine smiled softly, leaning down to kiss Kurt, pushing his legs apart and driving into him, sliding his arms around Kurt and wrapping Kurt's arms around him. "I'm glad you stand up for yourself," he murmured, kissing Kurt's neck and holding him close.

* * *

After making love, they fell asleep wrapped up in each other, close and warm and sated, happy to be together. While they hadn't talked it out, Kurt knew that would come in the morning and, lying half on Blaine's chest with his ear over his heart, he couldn't have been any happier.

When morning did come, he awoke first and lay in bed looking at Blaine, sprawled out on his stomach, the duvet bunched around his hips, like some sort of golden statue in the morning light. His dreams had been crazy, entwined with images of Blaine writhing and desperate beneath his tongue, giving him what he'd wanted. And there Blaine was, ripe for the taking, asleep and ready and so beautiful.

The decision was made in a split second, and he leaned over, propping himself up on Blaine's back and tracing the knobs of his spine slowly with his tongue, down and down until he reached his goal, musky scent surrounding him as he circled Blaine's hole with his tongue, the same way he'd done with his finger, trying to make Blaine feel as much pleasure as Blaine always gave him.

Blaine shifted in his sleep, groaning softly, and Kurt smirked in satisfaction, stiffening his tongue and pushing it as far as he could into Blaine, squeezing his ass. Blaine groaned again, a little louder, and murmured, "More, baby. Fuck, _Sebastian_."

Kurt withdrew, tears prickling his eyes. He stood up, pulling the cover from Pavarotti's cage, wrapping a robe around himself and marching out of the room with the cage in his hand. At least he had a gift from Blaine, even if Blaine himself couldn't remember who he was in bed with.

* * *

Quinn opened the door wrapped in a robe, her hair in disarray, and her face fell into sympathy when she took in Kurt's swollen eyes, the tear tracks staining his cheeks and the way he was shivering with horror, letting him in and taking the birdcage from his hands before he dropped it. "Oh honey, what happened?" she asked softly, retrieving a blanket from the arm of the sofa and wrapping it around his shoulders.

"He said Sebastian's name!" Kurt sobbed, nearly collapsing to his knees in the doorway, utterly devastated, as Quinn steered him towards the sofa and headed into her kitchen to make tea. "We were in bed and Blaine said Sebastian's name. He was asleep and he must have been dreaming about him. He doesn't even respect me. We were together last night and he just-"

"Hey honey, do you want me to make you some coffee?"

Quinn and Kurt's head both jerked up, for Quinn to flush and for Kurt's jaw to drop and his eyes shine with excitement at the man who had just walked into the living room. "My God, you...you're Cooper Anderson!" Kurt exclaimed, trying not to obviously rake his eyes over Cooper's bare chest. "What are you doing here?!"

"With my girlfriend," Cooper said easily, grinning and winking at Quinn, who slung a pillow at his head. "You know, it's supposed to be a secret, but I know you're Quinn's friend so I can totally tell you this."

"Cooper, we agreed to keep it a secret!" Quinn yelped, seeing Kurt's eyes knowing as her robe slid down off her shoulder to expose a sleeve of a pinstriped shirt that clearly wasn't hers. "Don't you smirk at me, Kurt."

"It's very nice to meet you," Kurt said, reaching over to shake Cooper's hand disbelievingly. "I love your work, I dragged my friends to see _Naturally Wolf _eight times, they hated me all summer. I...um, I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm kind of in a relationship with Blaine. It's, um...it's purely sex. Then again, I'm having his baby and he's still lusting after an ex-lover."

"That little rat didn't tell me!" Cooper exploded, and for a moment Kurt cowered, terrified of retribution, until Cooper grinned down at him, cooing softly at his stomach. "I'm going to be an uncle!"

Quinn smiled softly at Kurt, and reached for his hand as she asked, "Do you want to stay with us for a while, honey?" Kurt couldn't help the tears prickling his eyes as he nodded and Quinn pulled him into a warm hug.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this update! :)


	14. Fourteen

**Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Mpreg, angst

* * *

Sugar Baby

Fourteen

_"Are you going to come see me play the crazy hyena?!" Kurt asked loudly, bouncing in his seat as his parents climbed into the car, his mother turning to smile sweetly at him. "The tickets are ten dollars each, and you can have a seat with a lion cushion on it!"_

"Come on, honey, seatbelt on," his mother ordered, and Kurt continued bouncing even as he secured himself in, overexcited and grinning as they drove, his parents talking happily in the front seat.

It was like a nightmare, or a scene from a movie, or a tragedy broadcast on the news after dinner. One moment they were driving down the road, and the next screams were sounding from every side, glass was shattering, metal was crunching, sirens were wailing, and Kurt was being carried away in unfamiliar arms, screaming and kicking and sobbing hoarsely.

Everything was a blur, a doctor with a gentle face and a soft voice kneeling down in front of him, wrapping a blanket around his tiny, shuddering shoulders and telling him, "Mr. Hummel, Kurt, sometimes people have to leave us, and they don't want to, but they go on to a better place, and they will always love you and watch over you and they're waiting for you when you have to leave your loved ones to. Kurt, your mother and father both passed away. They've gone to sleep with the angels."

"No," Kurt said, shaking his head frantically, tears running down his cheeks. His parents were both dead. He was alone. "No no no no no no no no no no no-"

* * *

"Kurt, for God's sake, _wake up_!"

Kurt jerked awake, cold sweat slick over his skin, breathing heavy and ragged and tears on his cheeks, to see Cooper standing over him, dropping into a chair when he saw he was awake. He sat up slowly, nervously, rubbing the tears tracks from his cheeks and softly asking, "Where's Quinn?"

"She's asleep, put her earplugs in so she could catch up on what she's missed this week," Cooper explained gently, patting Kurt's shoulder lightly. "Are you okay? There was screaming and crying and you kept yelling. Nightmare?"

"About the car crash my family was in that killed my parents," Kurt said shakily, sliding his hands down over his belly, just for the reassurance of feeling the swell warm and tangible beneath his fingers. "They stopped for a while after I met Blaine, and I got to be with him during the nights, but they're coming back now. God, maybe I should just go back to him and just be able to sleep through the night without hearing my mum screaming again."

"No, come on, don't be an idiot," Cooper said, shaking his head at him. "You can't just go running back to his arms, Kurt, you have to keep him on a string for a while. You have to act aloof and keep him on his toes." When he noticed Kurt's raised eyebrow, he added, "I'm in show business, I have a lot of friends who are women and get messed around by guys. In all seriousness, though, me and my brother are different. He's never really looked for a serious relationship with anyone, even when he was a teenager, he's always just slept around. Sure, he's had lovers he's stayed with for a while, but no one as long as you since He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named Smythe." Kurt giggled, leaning back against the cushions. "He would never have expected to accidentally knock someone up, but he did, and I think he cares, just obviously not as much as you care about him. You just have to walk away for a while, and let him see that you are fine without him."

"Are you going to give me ice-cream and tell me I'm a strong independent woman who don't need no man?" Kurt quipped, and Cooper snorted and shoved him lightly. "Seriously though, can you cook? I'm so hungry, and your niece or nephew growing inside me would really like any flavour of ice-cream you happen to have in your freezer right now."

Cooper just shrugged, holding out a hand to help Kurt out of bed and steadying him when he stumbled slightly, blood rushing from his head too fast and making him dizzy for a moment. "You're far too skinny," Cooper observed, eyes raking over Kurt's body. "Apart from that little bump, you look like you'd snap if I hugged you too hard. Come on, we've got sixty-five grams of fat to get down you in the form of some delicious mint-chocolate ice-cream."

The disapproving arch of an eyebrow from Quinn when she came into the kitchen to find Kurt with his feet in Cooper's lap, getting a foot massage, and licking mint-chocolate ice-cream off a spoon. "That is incredibly unhealthy," she observed haughtily. "And those hands are mine to take advantage of for foot massages, so feet off, Hummel."

Quinn left for an interview half an hour later, snapping the lid onto her travel mug of black coffee and sliding a packet of chewing gum into her pocket, bending down to drop a light kiss on Cooper's lips, then to the top of Kurt's head, smiling and saying, "Bye sweetheart. You too, Cooper," and winking and sticking her tongue out as she left with a jaunty wave.

"Are you done with that yet?" Cooper asked, waving the fork he'd been spearing up his bacon with in the direction of the ice-cream carton in Kurt's hand. "I would very much like to eat your leftovers, or all of it if you keep going that slow."

Kurt clutched the carton protectively close to his chest, glaring at Cooper and saying, "I'm savouring it. And, really, if you're going to have children someday you have to learn that pregnant people don't share food."

The phone trilled out, and Kurt looked up at Cooper, expecting him to answer while he finishes up the last of his ice-scream, smirking around the spoon in triumph and not letting his new friend eat any of it. "I can't answer it, I'm not allowed to answer the phone here, since no one knows yet," Cooper said cheekily, and Kurt got up carefully, trying to stop himself from getting light-headed, pressing a hand against his stomach as he leant over to answer with a cheerful, "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you, Kurt?" Puck's voice came over the line, slightly worried. "You just disappeared yesterday, Blaine's going crazy looking for you."

"He is?!" Kurt exclaimed happily, eyes beginning to shine and a flush of pleasure rising in his cheeks as he clutched the phone closer to his ear. "How is he going crazy?"

"He's really worried about you, you disappeared before he even woke up yesterday, where in the hell did you go?" Puck asked, sounding anxious and actually scared for him.

"Well, did he tell you that he said Sebastian's name in bed?" Kurt asked, voice rising furiously in volume. "Did he tell you that he has been nothing but an inconsiderate douchebag to me since I found out I was pregnant? No, since we came out here for Christmas and he was around Sebastian again. I'm staying with Quinn for a while, at least to be with someone who actually cares about me!" He hung up the phone with a clattering, and turned on his heel into his bedroom to go change.

A knock came at the door an hour later, when Cooper had apologetically gone out for a rehearsal, and Kurt ran a hand through his hair to adjust its shape as he went to answer. He opened the door, but was barely able to take in who was in the doorway before a pair of hot, wet lips were on his, familiar hands on his waist and a broad body backing him up.

Blaine pulled away for a moment, cradling Kurt's face between his hands and murmuring, "I care about you," a kiss laid to his neck, making Kurt arch and moan despite how much he wanted to push Blaine away, "_so much_."

"Oh, _Blaine_, I care about you," Kurt breathed, nuzzling under Blaine's jaw and giving him three short, light pecks to the lips. "Honey, I care more than you know." Blaine smiled at him, pressing their foreheads together and wrapping his arms tight around Kurt, Kurt pressing his face into the crook of Blaine's neck and swaying in his arms.

Blaine kissed his cheek softly and pulled back, looking deep into Kurt's eyes. "We have to talk," he said solemnly. Kurt drew his lip between his teeth, biting softly, and then looked up at Blaine and nodded seriously, curling into him one last time before Blaine pulled him gently onto the sofa, slipping an arm around him and readying them to talk.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this update! :)


	15. Fifteen

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Mpreg, angst, threats, evil evil cliffhanger

* * *

Sugar Baby

Fifteen

Looking at Kurt, curled into his side with his head leaning on Blaine's shoulder, face smooth and innocent and shining with new rays of hope as he gazed at Blaine with his pleading eyes, deep blue and wide and a little knowingly seductive when he looked up from beneath his lashes, Blaine wanted to say so much, words stuck like glass in his throat, tongue working inside his mouth, with no way of knowing how to verbalise everything he wanted to tell him, all the thoughts that had spun through his mind from the moment he'd awoken to the bed cold and empty next to him the day before, and no sign of Kurt anywhere in the house no matter how many times he'd called his name, or asked Sam and Sebastian if they'd seen him. He couldn't find the words to describe the dread that had pooled thick and icy in the pit of his stomach when he couldn't find him; the terror that he'd wandered away and been snatched up by some pervert on the street; or been run over and left for dead in the gutter; or even just decided that he didn't want to be a part of Blaine's life anymore and walked away, taking his memory with him.

"Before we talk, please will you kiss me?" Kurt asked softly, tilting his head up, lips brushing as light as a butterfly's wing against his chin. "Please," he repeated, eyes wide and innocent. Blaine leant down for a soft meeting of their mouths, his fingers curling into the curve of Kurt's hips, Kurt's hands cupping his face and sliding up into his hair, wrapping themselves greedily through his wild curls.

Kurt let out a protesting murmur when Blaine broke this kiss, clinging closer for a second before Blaine detached him gently and shifted away to the end of the sofa, stretching his legs out and lowering his head to look seriously at Kurt. "I haven't been a good friend to you, or a good lover, and I'm so sorry," he said solemnly. "Being around Sebastian brings out the worst in me, it always has. When I'm with you, I'm happy and I can be sweet to you and not just want to have sex but really talk through things and cuddle with you and touch your stomach and kiss without it leading up to anything, but when I'm with him I'm a different person. I'm belligerent and irritable and I say things that I don't mean to say, all because he gets under my skin in a way that no one else does and I hate it, I hate how it makes me treat you because I shouldn't be cruel to you like I have been. You're special and sweet and gentle and so good to me, and you're having my baby and that means the world. I want you safe and happy, and I want you with me."

"Those are two different things, Blaine," Kurt said, looking up at Blaine and sending guilt clenching around his heart when he saw the tears in Kurt's eyes. "Of course I care about you and I want you to be happy, but I'm not happy in that house. Quinn and Brittany are amazing, Jeff is sweet, Santana and Puck are a little abrasive but they have their hearts in the right places and Sam has been incredibly nice considering how much you're risking having me here, but Sebastian is awful. He treats me like dirt, he has no qualms about making it obvious that he still wants you in front of me and I can't shake the feeling that he can do so much worse, and I can't help but think that you still want him."

"I don't, I promise you, I don't still want Sebastian," Blaine said, shuffling closer and taking Kurt's hands, squeezing as he gazed deep into his eyes. "It's only you, Kurt, you're so beautiful and sexy and sweet and giving and I don't know how you think I could want anyone else when I have you in my arms."

"You said his name in bed!" Kurt sobbed out, snatching his hands from Blaine's grip and burying his face in his hands. "You asked me to do something you liked for you and I didn't want to but I tried anyway because I want to make you feel as good as you always do for me so I was waking you up by rimming you and you groaned his name instead of mine! So I ran off, I took Pavarotti and I ran away because you don't care about me, you were obviously dreaming about him when I was in bed with you. You don't _care_!" Blaine looked at Kurt helplessly as he curled in on himself and sobbed, broken sounds that wracked his whole body with shudders, tears scarring long shining lines into his cheeks.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, but I'm sorry," Blaine said seriously, leaning close and pulling a handkerchief from his top pocket to wipe Kurt's tears away. "Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me. I'm sorry for my subconscious, but I just can't control what or who I dream about. When I'm awake, the only person I care about is you. But does Sebastian affect you so much that you don't want to stay in the house with me?"

"No, I really don't, please don't get mad at me," Kurt pleaded, dabbing at his eyes with soft choked sobs. "Sebastian is horrible and it's not just affecting you, it's affecting me and us and our relationship and the baby, I can't be there, at least not until I'm over twelve weeks, the stress is making me worry about miscarriage so much, and that makes it worse. I'll stay here, Quinn offered me a room and she knows about pregnancy and where I can go for help." Blaine nodded understandingly, and Kurt's arms rose up and wrapped tight around his neck, pressing their bodies close and warm and so deliciously intimate, his head buried in the crook of Blaine's neck, and Blaine held him close, wondering how on earth he could ever have considered going back to Sebastian when he had something so precious in his arms, tears slicking his skin, fingers digging desperately into his back and the slight curve of his bump pressing against Blaine's abdomen, reminding him of the beautiful reason he's found himself in so deep with Kurt.

Kurt kissed his neck slowly, licking away the traces of salty tears, lips leaving a slow trail from Blaine's shoulder, up beneath his jaw and over his cheek, giving him a quick yet intense kiss before pulling back and whispering, "Make love to me." He kissed Blaine again, pulling him closer, laying down and settling Blaine between his spread legs. "Please."

"I don't know if I should, with the baby and everything," Blaine said softly, backing off and pushing Kurt down again when he tried to chase his lips. "And I have something else I want you to do. I want you to...to stop calling me Daddy in bed."

Jerking away, Kurt started shaking his head frantically. "You can't make me stop, I like it," he said, voice higher than usual and petulant, almost childish. "I can barely remember my own dad and Paul Karofsky left barely a year after they adopted me, I haven't had an older man to take care of me for so long and now you're here and you can't make me stop calling you that." He pulled his knees up to his chest and glared at Blaine. "I don't want to have sex with you. Go away, you with your making me hope and taking it all away."

"I want it because we're equals, outside the bedroom and in it, and I don't like you making yourself seem like a child when you're an adult and you're mature beyond your years," Blaine said, reaching out to caress Kurt's cheek but resigning himself when Kurt stood up and walked away. "Okay, I'll call you tonight. Promise you'll contact me when it's time for your first ultrasound?" Kurt nodded reluctantly and Blaine walked up behind him to kiss the top of his head before he left.

While he stood outside, awaiting the arrival of Joe with the car, his phone began to ring and he lifted it to his ear with a cheerful, "Hello?"

"You tell that freak you're dating to stay away from you, or he'll be losing a baby at some point in the near future." The call ended with a click from the other end of the line and Blaine stood, frozen in shock, with the phone still held to his ear and the dial tone drilling through his mind.

Someone had called him, on his private number, not through Sam, his representation, but on his private cell, to threaten Kurt. Someone knew about Kurt, and wanted to hurt him and ultimately kill the baby. Blaine looked up at the window of Quinn's apartment, just able to make out the silhouette of Kurt's form moving beyond the glass. He knew Kurt wouldn't listen to him if he went back, and leaving him alone for a while could only help him.

So he walked away, hands shoved deep in his pockets, and he didn't see the figure in the shadows of the building, or hear the dusty footsteps creeping up the stairs, or the scream from the apartment on the fifth floor.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	16. Sixteen

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Mpreg, angst, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, PIV

* * *

Sugar Baby

Sixteen

Blaine was standing at the oven, watching the bacon for his and Sam's dinner sizzling in its pan, when he heard the front door clattering open, fast footsteps down the hall and turned just in time for Kurt to throw himself into his arms. As he wrapped his arms tightly around the shaking boy, salt tears slicking the crook of his neck, Quinn walked into the room, her face set in stone. "Someone tried to attack Kurt in my apartment," she said, and Blaine felt the bottom drop out of his stomach.

He pushed Kurt away, running his eyes frantically over every inch of the boy dabbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "Did they hurt you? What the hell happened?"

Kurt opened his mouth to answer, but dissolved into tears once more. He gulped and whimpered as he slowly gained control of himself and, voice quavering and thick with tears, whispered, "You'd only just left and the door was unlocked. I was making myself a grilled cheese and thinking about you when I heard footsteps and a glass shattered against the counter right next to me. I turned around and there was this huge guy standing there, with a mask and a baseball bat and a knife in his other hand. He told me not to scream and to let him tie me up and take me to the hospital so they could 's-suck the abomi-abomination out of me', but I screamed, I screamed your name in case you were still there but you weren't, and he was so angry. He threw the knife and it cut my arm but didn't stick, and he was coming at me with this crazy look in his eye and raising the bat and I ran, I grabbed Pav so he wouldn't get hurt and hid in Quinn's closet, and after a while he gave up on finding me and left, so I came out and he'd left a note, saying it wasn't over and he'd be back to get me and either force me into an abortion or beat me until the baby died." The tears coursed down his cheeks and he collapsed against Blaine, fingers curling desperately into the front of his shirt.

"Thank God you're both okay," Blaine murmured, blinking back the tears burning behind his eyes, letting Kurt cling to him, curving a hand around Kurt's side, fingertips finding the slight swell of his belly, horrified by how close he'd come to losing both of them. "You are not staying there after this. I need you here, you're safe with me."

"I have to agree, Kurt," Quinn said, face pinched and scared. "As much as I would love to keep you around, after this, it's too dangerous. Here there will always be someone in the house to keep you protected, and the security is much better. If you stay with me and something happens, I'll only have myself to blame, and I couldn't live with myself if something horrible happened to you or the baby and I wasn't there to stop it."

Kurt shook in Blaine's arms, burying his face in his shoulder, but Blaine felt the vibration of him saying something and gently raised his head, brushing away the shining tear tracks with his thumbs. "I don't want to be around Sebastian," he murmured, voice a little higher than usual with lingering sobs.

"I know, baby, I know," Blaine said softly, rubbing Kurt's back slowly, up to his shuddering shoulders, trying to soothe him. "I will tell him, I promise, I'll confront him and ask him to lay off, and maybe Sam can go over to his place for business instead of him coming here so you'll hardly have to be around him. Please come back here, I can keep you safe. I can't lose you, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Quinn smiled encouragingly at him, proud of his maturity, and Kurt nodded with a small smile through his tears, throwing himself back into Blaine's arms, turning his head to meld their mouths in a sweet kiss, Blaine bending down to let Kurt stand on perfectly flat feet for a change, smiling against Kurt's mouth. "Honestly, boys, get a room," Quinn said fondly, and Blaine broke away momentarily to see her taking over the cooking, cracking an egg into another frying pan. "Hey, I'll make French toast with bacon and eggs if you two get out of here and go continue that kiss in a bedroom rather than in this kitchen, _so_unsanitary!"

"You sound like Rachel when Brittany and Santana first got together," Blaine said with a grimace, and Quinn scowled at him, waving the spatula threateningly in his direction as Blaine slid an arm around Kurt's waist and spirited him from the room, lifting him into his arms as soon as they were into the hall.

"How sweet," came a saccharine observation, and Blaine narrowed his eyes as he looked up to see Sebastian, strolling towards them, eyes contemptuous on Kurt. "Isn't he getting a little heavy for you, Blaine, with all that extra weight around his waist and thighs?" Kurt hid his face in Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine felt the telltale shake in his shoulders signalling oncoming tears, and his underlying protective instincts roared up in his chest.

"Lay off, you bastard!" he snapped at him. Sebastian appeared taken aback, eyes wide, that Blaine would ever consider taking him on. "Don't you dare talk to him like that. You're causing stress to my pregnant lover and if anything happens you'll have the life of an innocent child on your head. Also, do you know anything about someone who called my cell to threaten Kurt, and a minute or two later someone attacked him in Quinn's apartment with the intention of dragging him to the hospital for an abortion or killing the baby?"

Sebastian visibly paled, eyes popping out of his head. "I didn't have anything to do with it, I promise, God, I'm so sorry that that happened, and I'll stay away," he promised in one breath, turning on his heel and leaving. Blaine cast him a doubtful look, but held Kurt a little closer and kissed his forehead, walking carefully up the stairs with Kurt's head pillowed warmly on his shoulder.

He didn't hesitate to take Kurt into his room, even though he wanted Kurt to keep a room to himself so he could have the privacy and the quiet space to think everything through, laying him carefully onto the bed and kneeling to take off first Kurt's shoes and socks then his own, laying the pairs side by side on the carpet and sliding onto the bed next to Kurt, sliding an arm around him and pulling him close. "I'm so glad you're here with me," he whispered against the side of Kurt's neck, kissing just beneath his ear, warm and sweet.

"Thank you for telling Sebastian off for insulting me," Kurt murmured, turning his head slightly to give Blaine a glimpse of his dazzling smile. "You're making up for everything. Slowly, but surely, you're making me want to trust you again." He rolled over to face Blaine, cupping a hand over his unshaven cheek and sliding the other down his side, slipping beneath his shirt to run his fingers through the trail of dark hair on Blaine's abdomen, disappearing below the waistband of his jeans. "Will you make love to me?"

Blaine smiled and lifted himself up onto one elbow, leaning down to kiss Kurt, meaning it to be gentle and easing them in while he turned over ideas of what he could do, how he could apologise to Kurt for not taking the chance to run back up to the apartment and protect him from the threats hissed into his ear by a stranger's voice, but Kurt's breath came in a hot, ragged gasp against his lips and he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him down on top of him, pressing his tongue insistently between Blaine's lips until they parted for Kurt's tongue to slide inside, gently exploring his mouth. "Is it okay for me to lie on top of you like this, with the baby?" Blaine asked softly, pulling away momentarily and feeling his cock twinge in his jeans at the sight of Kurt already looking so debauched, pupils dark and glassy and dilated, a flush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks and his chest rising rapidly with every rough pant.

"It's fine, as long as you're not too rough," Kurt promised, twining their fingers together before swiftly unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, pushing it gently off his arms, sliding his hands down his own chest and pulling his shirt over his head as Blaine watched the slow reveal of the long, pale torso he knew so well, the new curve of the growing baby bump warm beneath his mouth when he bent to press long kisses against the stretched skin, sliding his lips up and over Kurt's nipples until they were damp with saliva, tight and pink against his flushing chest. "Mmm, God, Blaine, you feel so good. I'd almost forgotten."

"I know, we haven't really made the time to do this properly in a while," Blaine observed, a little guiltily. "Let me take this slow. I'll make you feel good, I feel so bad for not doing it in so long." Kurt nodded eagerly, a smile creeping over his face only to be stifled by Blaine's lips crashing against his, Blaine's hands framing his face and coaxing him upright, his legs twined around Blaine's waist and the long, hard line of Blaine's cock pressing up against him through his sweats, making him groan and arch as Blaine kissed down the perfectly flawless column of his neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin and leaving marks.

Kurt hummed into their next kiss, pulling Blaine back down, hands sliding down between them to work his jeans open and push them down with his feet, scrabbling at them until they were crumpled on the bed for Blaine to kick aside, easily pushing down his boxers and leaning up over Kurt, sliding his hands down Kurt's thighs beneath his sweats and sliding the pants off him, a shudder of excitement running down his spine as he caught Kurt's lack of underwear. "Oh, Blaine, kiss me while you finger me, God, you make me feel so good, I'm so crazy for you," Kurt babbled a little, and Blaine smiled as he leant up for a kiss, trailing a hand over Kurt's bump and sliding two fingers into him, revelling in the arch of Kurt's body and his keening against Blaine's lips. "Oh, _ohh_, oh _yes_, yes, Blaine!"

Taking Kurt's whimpers and his clawing at his back as he sign that he wanted and wanted now, Blaine lined himself up and pushed into him, kissing him to capture his desperate scream and keep the entire house from hearing what was only his. "Mine," he growled in Kurt's ear, capturing his earlobe between his teeth and tugging gently.

Kurt let out a shrill moan and wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, rocking into him in time with Blaine's thrusts, until he screamed out and came hot and wet around Blaine, squeezing him tightly as Blaine came with a groan of, "Kurt, _God_!"

"I meant it, you know," Kurt said softly as they lay in bed afterwards, cleaned up and showered and curled up against each other, warm and sated and bare skin against bare skin. "I am crazy for you." He squeezed Blaine's hand where their fingers were entwined and softly asked, "Where do you see us going from here?"

"Ultimately, I'd want to be there for you, in any capacity you wanted, to help you raise the baby, financial support and another pair of hands and someone to take the night time feeds when you need to catch up on sleep," Blaine answered softly, playing his fingers against Kurt's sides. "I'd be there for you, whether you needed a friend or a lover."

"What about a boyfriend?" Kurt asked, voice quieter than Blaine had ever heard, nervous and shaky and high. Blaine looked at him for a moment, and some part of him wanted to roll over, curl up, shut Kurt out and promise to talk about it in the morning while avoiding it forever, but he had vowed to stop doing such things if Kurt would only come back to his arms.

"I think I could try to be there as a boyfriend," he said hesitantly, eyes steady on Kurt's face, watching for his reaction. "I think I could try and get some practice in right now, if you wanted to." Kurt's entire being seemed to glow a little brighter, face splitting into a dazzlingly joyful smile as he threw himself at Blaine, into a warm hug, and Blaine smiled into the crook of his neck, holding him close, heart growing and warming and beating a little faster with Kurt in his arms like this. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"I'd like that," Kurt whispered, leaning in for a soft kiss and curling into Blaine, his bump warm beneath Blaine's hand as he raised Blaine's other hand to his lips and kissed each finger and his palm. He was asleep within a minute, soft breaths and quiet murmurs, and Blaine smiled into Kurt's hair, kissing the back of his neck before settling down to sleep with him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	17. Seventeen

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Mpreg, violence

* * *

Sugar Baby

Seventeen

"Puck, did you have one of your endless pathetic groupies snuck in here last night instead of at your mess of an apartment?" Sebastian asked, lip curling in contempt as he looked haughtily at the man. Blaine looked up from keeping a careful eye on the sandwiches he was grilling for him and Kurt to see Puck looking as offended as he could with his cheeks bulging out like a hamster's, filled with food.

"Hey, hey, I'm trying to wean myself off the groupie diet, become a little more high-class in my choices," Puck retorted around a mouthful of sandwich. "What were you doing here last night anyway?"

"Sam was pre-approving the answers for my next interview, and I was here until late so I decided to stay over, and there was a lot of screaming," Sebastian explained with an arched eyebrow, and Blaine felt his heart skip a beat at the realization of what exactly people had heard. "I thought it was you with some girl."

Blaine cleared his throat loudly, a blotchy flush rising in his neck as he loudly proclaimed, "That was Kurt and I, last night. I was glad he was okay and we made a big step in our relationship, we were celebrating. I didn't realise how loud we were, sorry."

When he turned around, both Santana and Puck were giving him knowing smirks, Brittany was smiling and bouncing a little on the balls of her feet, Quinn was looking proud, Jeff's eyebrows had disappeared under his hair but he was still smiling, and Sebastian was smirking at him, drawling, "That was Kurt? Well, no wonder I thought it was a girl."

Fury rose up in Blaine and his head whipped around to look at Sebastian as he snapped, "Shut your mouth, that's my boyfriend you're talking about."

"_Boyfriend_?!" Blaine grinned to himself in satisfaction at the surprised tones in everyone's exclamation, the resignation in Sam's expression, the happy glow in Brittany's eyes, the proud smile on Quinn's lips and the unadulterated shock painted on Sebastian's face, and he placed their sandwiches and orange juices and Kurt's glass of warm milk and honey onto a tray as he said, "Yes, my boyfriend. My boyfriend who I care about and do _not_want anyone to insult at all, never mind in front of me. I happen to adore Kurt, and if you're going to insult him and cause stress to him then maybe this isn't the place for you."

"What, you'd fire me over _him_?!" Sebastian yelped, and Blaine crossed his arms belligerently. "You would fire me, with our history and my talent and the money I bring to this label, over a stupid teenager with a hard-luck case of the gay face and a faked pregnancy and sob story to get into your wallet?"

"_Faked_?!" came a shriek, and Blaine wheeled around to see Kurt standing in the doorway, arms folded over his chest, eyes flashing with anger. "You think I'd fake emotional trauma for money?! You think I would pretend to be pregnant as a sixteen year old boy to get into a man's wallet?!" He stalked across the room to Sebastian, who was still staring boldly at him. "Fuck you!" The crack of Kurt's hand into Sebastian's jaw echoed through the room and Santana burst out with a whoop as an affronted and infuriated Sebastian affected an arrogant demeanour and stormed out, and Kurt turned to them with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"God, that felt good," he said softly, and Quinn and Brittany both started laughing, both blondes leaning forward to kiss his cheeks as he crossed the room into Blaine's waiting arms, falling into a long kiss that had Brittany cooing and Puck making exaggerated gagging noises. Kurt glared at Puck when Blaine let go of him, and Blaine smiled affectionately, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. "Thank you. You gave me the courage to do that. I'm so crazy about you, Blaine."

"You are amazing," Blaine breathed, and lifted Kurt into his arms to kiss him, deep and passionate and a little hungry, wishing the room wasn't full so he could back Kurt up against a counter and slowly peel off his clothes, kiss the sweet little swell of his belly and make love to him against the marble countertops. Sadly, Santana slapped him over the back of the head with a spatula and caused him to let go of Kurt, groaning and rubbing the back of his head.

Kurt giggled softly and curled into Blaine's arms, and Blaine held him close, sliding a hand down to curve over his slight bump, kissing just behind his ear. "You have an ultrasound appointment at the hospital later, I made it for you," he whispered, and Kurt smiled against his shoulder. "I want to see our baby." Kurt's smile was utterly dazzling when he turned to kiss him again, jumping up to wrap his legs around Blaine's waist, unconscious of their company.

After a minute, Brittany came over to unwrap them from around each other, all smiles and shining eyes as she said, "You have to show me some pictures or a video of your baby, I bet he or she already looks just like you two!" A brief flash went through Blaine's mind, of a child with Kurt's eyes and pale skin and his dark curls, and he hugged Kurt closer, holding on to the fantasy, caressing the slowly forming bump and kissing the back of his neck.

They spent the morning drifting lazily around the house, lying curled up together on the sofa, not talking but simply revelling in each other's company, as people drifted in and out, Brittany learning choreography in one corner, Quinn practicing yoga in another, and Santana flipping through a magazine, looking for commentary about any of them. Finally twelve thirty came and they left for the hospital, sent off by Brittany kissing their cheeks and handing them a blank DVD to burn a film onto, and Quinn wishing them luck.

When Kurt was lying in the doctor's chair, staring up at the ceiling and clutching Blaine's hand much too hard, Blaine squeezed his hand before pulling away as the doctor came in, smiling reassuringly at them an addressing Kurt in a doubtful tone as she asked, "Is this the father?"

"No, no, the father wants nothing to do with me, this is my friend, here for moral support," Kurt said softly, sliding his hand out of Blaine's grip. "So can I see my baby now?" The doctor smiled and squeezed the clear gel onto Kurt's stomach when he rolled his shirt up, Blaine smiling fondly when Kurt jumped at the cold shock to his skin.

The doctor narrated what she was doing as she ran the wand over Kurt's stomach, saying, "Okay, if you look at the screen now, you'll be able to see him or her. I can't tell you the sex yet, but I can tell you that you are twelve weeks pregnant and if you come back in eight weeks we'll be able to tell you the sex if you want to know." She smiled at Kurt's misty eyes, the soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips, and quietly said, "I'll give you two a few minutes alone. When I come back, I'll burn the video onto your DVD for you."

She left, the door clicking quietly shut behind her, and Blaine shifted closer, taking Kurt's hand and staring in wonder at the image on the screen, the black and white film moving slowly, showing them where their baby was. "Oh my God," he breathed. "That's our baby. Our son or daughter. God, it's _beautiful_." He smiled at Kurt and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "This is the happiest day of my life. Thank you."

Kurt pulled him closer, blinking back tears, and met him in a long, deep kiss. "Swear you'll never forget seeing him or her for the first time," he whispered, and Blaine nodded, sliding his arms tighter around him and kissing him hard, wanting to lay him down and make love to him for the second time in the day, desperate to show him how much he cared. "Blaine, I...I'm so happy I'm here with you." Blaine smiled and nodded, pressing into another kiss and only pulling away when the doctor knocked on the door to come back inside.

* * *

Santana grinned at Kurt as he sat down next to her, curving a hand over his stomach and smiling at the three women. "What's got you in such a good mood, kiddo?" she asked, reaching for her drink and grinning as Brittany sat down on her lap, squirming to get comfortable and laying her blonde head atop Santana's dark one.

"I think Blaine's in love with me," he confided quietly, grinning to himself and wrapping his arms around his belly. Quinn started upright, staring at him questioningly. "He told me he wanted to help me raise the baby and he would be there no matter what I needed him for, and when I asked him if he'd want to be my boyfriend he said yes and he asked me and I said yes and he said it was the happiest day of his life last week at my ultrasound when we saw the baby for the first time. He's falling for me. And I'm in love with him. Every time I tell him I'm crazy about him, I'm really telling him I love him."

"Kurt, you can't possibly know how someone else is feeling, especially someone as cryptic as Blaine, hiding everything he feels like that," Quinn said slowly, reaching over to stroke his arm gently. "I know you think this is a great love story between you two, but just be careful, okay? He could so easily break your heart."

"But six months ago it was just sex, and now it's so much more!" Kurt pointed out, hating that they were questioning him, his heart sinking as their realities seeped into his soul. "He said he'd be there for me, he's told me I'm perfect and amazing and beautiful and he wants us to be a family."

"So that's great, he's stepping up to be responsible for your baby, but he's not necessarily in love with you," Santana said, giving him a sad semblance of a smile. "You can't put your heart on the line, what you and Blaine have is too fragile."

Kurt stood up, folding his arms over his chest and glaring down at the trio. "Blaine is in love with me, and I can prove it," he said belligerently. "I will go and I will tell him and he'll say it back because he feels the same way. You'll see."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	18. Eighteen

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Mpreg, threats, PIV, crossdressing, dirty talk

* * *

Sugar Baby

Eighteen

Blaine awoke early, the bed empty next to him, the sound of Kurt in the shower filtering through the walls, and he listened intently, in his professional mind, for a moment to him, singing _Defying Gravity_, hitting every note perfectly and clear as a bell. Maybe, once Kurt had the baby, he could offer him a contract, cultivate him as a star. With a voice like that, he could carry the entire weight of the label on his shoulders.

Yawning, Blaine made his way downstairs to dig through the fridge for eggs and make breakfast, picking up the pile of mail lying innocently on the doormat and flipping through it, finding bills and fan mail interspersed between the brown envelopes. And there, at the bottom of the pile, a letter addressed to Kurt in a round, careful hand, and he frowned as he slit it open and withdrew the single sheet of paper.

_I WARNED YOU. I TOLD YOU I'D KILL THAT BABY. I SAW YOU IN THE HOSPITAL, KISSING YOUR BOYFRIEND, SO HAPPY TO BE A FREAK. YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHEN I'M WATCHING YOU. YOU WON'T KNOW WHEN I'M GOING TO STRIKE. BUT I WILL KILL THAT BABY, AND I WILL TEACH YOU TO GO NEAR MEN SO FAR OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE._

He swore under his breath, crumpling the paper between his hands and letting it fall and bounce over the floor, running his hands through his hair and biting at his lower lip. Whoever was threatening Kurt was serious, and this wasn't just a threat to one person. This was a threat to Kurt, to their baby, to his family, and he couldn't let anyone near them. Maybe the police would have to get involved. He couldn't stand not knowing who it was, and the idea that the man was stalking them terrified him.

Footsteps sounded lightly on the floor behind him, and he turned to see Kurt bending down to pick up the ball of paper, smoothing it out to read the words. His eyes widened and rapidly filled with tears, and he dropped the paper as if he'd been burned, clamping a hand over his mouth and backing away as if the mere message could hurt him. "Why are they doing this?" he asked, a sob slicing into the tail end of his sentence. "Why would someone want to kill my baby? The baby didn't do anything, Blaine, it's not his fault I'm a freak, I just want to be normal, I love him, and someone wants to kill an innocent baby, what do I do?"

"You're not a freak," Blaine promised, taking Kurt's face between his hands and brushing the tears away with his thumbs. "Carriers are perfectly normal, I've met plenty, and that's the view of people so blindsided by their ideas of tradition that they can't accept anything unlike themselves. And no one can act on these threats. I won't let them, but you have to stay close to me. You can't ever wander off on your own. I don't know what I'd do if I lost one of you." Kurt blinked up at him and hugged him tightly, pressing close, and Blaine held him tightly, closing his eyes and breathing in his sweet, newly-clean scent. "So, you think the baby's a boy?"

"I just really want a son," Kurt said softly, smiling at the very mention of the baby. "I want to be the father my dad was to me before he died, and I can't help but imagine how cute a little boy with your hair and my freckles would be." Blaine smiled, mapping his fingers over the constellation of freckles on Kurt's shoulder, watching him shiver and tilt his head up, asking for a kiss. "Blaine, I..."

"Morning!" came a cheerful exclamation, and Blaine looked over Kurt's head at Sam, steeling himself and releasing Kurt to turn a solemn face on his friend. "Oh God, what happened now? Are you guys having triplets? If you are, then I'm getting my own place, I'm not sharing a house with a couple and three screaming babies, no matter how gorgeous this place is."

"Sam, we are not having triplets!" Blaine protested, chuckling lightly at Kurt's horrified look at the very idea. "No, but someone's threatening Kurt, they've now called me on my personal number, tried to attack Kurt in Quinn's apartment and sent a letter to this address, we need to try and get someone tracing them before they act on their threats." Sam's face immediately turned dark, and he grabbed the letter Blaine handed him, scanning the writing and finding the number of a private investigator.

* * *

The pale light of the new summer's morning fell so beautifully over Kurt, fast asleep and curled around a pillow, the comforter shoved down around his waist, Blaine's borrowed purple shirt unbuttoned almost entirely, falling to the side to expose a nipple, clinging to the growing swell of his stomach. He shifted in his sleep, lips twitching in a slight smile, eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones, hair loose and soft and spread out over the pillow, and Blaine bent to kiss his forehead, murmuring, "Happy birthday, beautiful," as he rose slowly to full consciousness.

"Are those all for me?" Kurt asked eagerly, eyes round and brightly excited as he saw the pile of presents in Blaine's lap, and Blaine smiled as he placed the tray set with Kurt's favourite pancakes, topped with chocolate sauce and apples, his chamomile tea and a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs on the nightstand and handed the presents to Kurt as he sat up, buttoning up his shirt a little so he could possibly be called on the edge of decently dressed, crossing his legs beneath him and tearing eagerly into the first present.

Blaine smiled fondly as he watched Kurt unwrap a silk scarf from Quinn; a recipe book from Brittany, a book predictably entitled _What To Expect When You're Expecting_ from Santana that Kurt immediately flipped through to look at the picture of what a baby would look like at sixteen weeks; sunglasses and cufflinks from Jeff; a hamper stuffed with baby books and French pastries from Sam; and a tiny sleepsuit with _I LOVE MY DADDIES _emblazoned on the front from Puck, that got Kurt a little misty-eyed and forced him to blow his nose on the edge of the blanket. Finally, Kurt turned to the small mountain of presents from Blaine, and shelled open a soft, supple leather jacket Blaine had purchased remembering how amazing Kurt had looked in one the night they'd met, a new sketchbook for Kurt to draw his fashion designs, a box of chocolates and a bouquet of lilies, leaving only two presents unopened.

Kurt's eyes widened when he opened the rectangular velvet box to reveal the silver bracelet, the simple rectangle of silver engraved with the words _Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity, and you won't bring me down_, and he looked up at Blaine with tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. "It's beautiful, Blaine, thank you so much," he whispered, voice constricted with tears. "Will you put it on for me?" Blaine nodded, words escaping him, and the weight of a commitment seemed to fall heavily on them as he fastened the chain tight around Kurt's fragile wrist and pressed a kiss to the cool metal.

They kissed for a long time, getting themselves lost in each other, in the warmth of each other's bodies and skin waiting to be explored, until Kurt pulled back with a soft, apologetic, "Morning breath," and reached for the last present. Blaine watched intently as he reverently lifted out the cashmere jumper, the maternity jeans Blaine had searched high and low to find, and the leather boots, until he looked up, his face unreadable. "You got me a corset?" he asked, voice carefully level.

"I just remembered how amazing you looked the first time you dressed up for me," Blaine said softly. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to, but you keep saying that you're fat and ugly and not sexually attractive any more, and I just want you to see that you are beautiful and _so_sexy. But please don't do anything you're not comfortable with."

"It's my seventeenth birthday, and I'm in bed with a gorgeous man who thinks I'm sexy," Kurt murmured, looking coquettishly up at Blaine from beneath his lashes. "I'm going to get a little crazy. Let breakfast go cold, I'm going to change and brush my teeth, I won't be long. You can just get yourself ready for me."

Blaine smirked after Kurt's disappearing back, knowing the extra sway in his hips as he walked was for him, and pulled off his shirt and jeans, folding both and laying them on the armchair at the side of the bed, laying down on the bed and palming himself lazily through his boxers, thinking of Kurt on the other side of the door between them, unbuttoning the borrowed shirt and draping it over the heater, sliding the corset over his skin, the material tight around his chest and stretching perfect over his bump, leaning over the sink to lace himself up, deep green against the alabaster of his skin, bringing out the blue of his eyes.

When Kurt peered out of the bathroom, wrapped in the black silk kimono that had also been in the package, the material shifting delicately over the soft curves of his body, a tantalising promise of the potential lying beneath, Blaine was lying naked on the bed, eyes closed in ecstasy as he stroked himself with increasing desperation, chasing the feeling that never quite seemed to peak and drive him to utter completion. "Need some help?" came Kurt's voice, easily slipping into that old seductive manner, and Blaine opened his eyes and took in Kurt's form with a moan, eyes hungry as long, slender fingers unwound the knot of the kimono and let it slide away, leaving a boy standing there in his green corset, hugging around his waist and chest and stretching over his belly, long legs and shining eyes and hair perfectly mussed from sleep.

"God, you are so sexy," Blaine groaned, and Kurt ducked his head bashfully as he crossed the room to Blaine's eager arms, shivering and pressing his face into Blaine's shoulder as Blaine's hands roved up and over his thighs, sliding beneath the barely-there panties, two fingers sliding over slick, hot skin. "The way you look like this, Kurt, _God_, with your hair messy and your eyes dark and all wet for me. Want to fuck you with this on, push your tiny panties aside and fuck you until you're screaming my name."

"_Please_," Kurt gasped out, pressing himself closer to Blaine, shaking and flushed and mouthing at the muscles of his shoulder. "You can't fucking tease me like that, it's my _birthday_." Blaine smiled at the petulant tone his voice took on, leaning up to kiss Kurt, deep and dirty and desperate, all entwined tongues and teeth nipping at saliva-slick lips when tongues withdrew for brief moments, roving hands and sweaty, sliding bodies.

"You're so hot," Blaine whispered as he pushed into Kurt, feeling with a throaty moan of relief the sting of Kurt's nails ripping long, jagged red lines into his back, admiring the perfect arch of Kurt's neck as he threw his head back with a cry he didn't even try to quiet. "The way you just _take it_, fuck, fucking take it, let me fuck you raw, baby."

"Yes, _fuck yes_," Kurt shrieked, pulling Blaine closer, wrapping his legs around the backs of Blaine's thighs, hands settling over his ass, trying to make him thrust faster. "_Fuck_, Blaine, I'm gonna..._ohhh_, gonna come." Blaine nodded, gritting his teeth in determination, and his hips pistoned wildly, out of his control, an animalistic shout ripped from his throat as he came seconds behind Kurt, lifting himself up and off the teenager to avoid crushing him before dropping face-down into the mattress with a groan.

"Well, this is certainly a happy birthday, and it's barely even started," Kurt observed, and Blaine laughed as he rolled over to face Kurt, who had recovered enough to extract himself from the corset and panties and now lay naked and smiling blissfully next to Blaine, nudging closer and nuzzling his cheek against Blaine's chest hair. "Thank you for everything. Blaine, I-"

"You two have exactly three seconds to stop fucking and open the door so we can sing happy birthday, or I'll go back to the shop and exchange this nice conservative cake for the one shaped like a penis!" Santana called warningly through the door, and Blaine sat up, dressing quickly and not noticing how Kurt's face fell momentarily with disappointment.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :)


	19. Nineteen

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Mpreg, angst, the likelihood of everybody hating me after this part

* * *

Sugar Baby

Nineteen

"The appointment went well today," Kurt said as Blaine sat at the side of his bed, watching him through the bathroom door, wearing his plaid pyjama pants, bare-chested with a towel draped around his shoulders as he stood at the sink, moisturising and sparing a soft glance to Blaine, watching him with his chin pillowed on his hand, heart beating a little faster and cheeks warming as he gazed on him. "I decided not to ask her whether we're having a boy or a girl, but everything's fine. We're going to have a healthy baby."

He placed his bottles down and hung up the towel around his neck, pulling on a scarlet shirt and sliding into bed, rolling his eyes as Blaine tugged the duvet gently up over his shoulders, but not before bending down to press a kiss to where his belly button pressed against his shirt. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there, but sometimes work has to come before you," Blaine said, the unsaid words of _I always wish I could put you first_ dancing on his tongue, aching to be said.

Kurt beckoned him in close and tilted his head up for a kiss, hands wrapping loosely around the back of Blaine's neck, and as their lips moved together, Blaine felt warmth spreading out from his heart, tingling in his fingers and toes, making his eyes wet and the tips of his ears red as he drew Kurt in closer, a feeling like a fist squeezing his heart arcing through him, almost like lightning. He could almost hear the wind whistling past his ears, like he'd stepped off the edge of a cliff and was falling hard and fast and with no time to stop.

He was falling in love with Kurt. He turned the idea over and over in his mind as he sat, fingers stroking abstractly over the raised, pale blue veins on Kurt's wrist, watching him slowly fall asleep. Kurt lay there, breathing evening out as his eyes slid closed and his fingers loosened around Blaine's arm, while Blaine gazed openly at him, falling more in love with every passing second.

Blaine watched Kurt sleeping for a moment longer, his belly swelling upwards against the blankets bunched over his chest, a slight smile playing around the corners of his mouth. Kurt rolled onto his side, stopped from rolling onto his front and possibly hurting the baby by the pillow Blaine had placed between his hip and the mattress, his lips curved into the sweetest smile and his eyelids fluttering delicately, slightly, as he murmured, "Mmm, Blaine. Oh, honey, I love...mmm."

The slam of the door echoed through the house as Blaine almost leapt out of the room, heart beating too fast and breathing rapid. Hearing Kurt, even so deeply asleep, murmuring those words, laying everything the line, baring his heart and giving Blaine the power to break it, it scared him. He was frightened in a way he'd never been before, and the cause was a seventeen year old carrying his child, their child, to be born in twenty-one weeks, and he was falling so far and so fast, and he didn't know what to do because he'd never felt this way before.

"Evening, Blaine," Sebastian said smugly, sauntering past with his hips swaying and the well-muscled curves and angles of his body outlined in perfect definition by the tightness of his clothes. Blaine followed him with his eyes, barely seeing what had once made him want to fall to his knees in absolute surrender, too frightened of the future to think of the present. "What's the matter with that handsome face? Your porcelain doll not putting out?"

Before he could have second thoughts, before his heart and his mind could catch up to the pure animal instinct keeping him safe, stopping him from giving in and risking everything, holding him back from the edge of the cliff when his heart called out to do nothing but step over the edge and fall, damn the risks, Blaine grabbed Sebastian's shoulders, drawing their bodies together, sweat and musky scent and lust reflected in dark-swollen pupils. "Make me forget about him," he whispered, and it was so much more than five simple words, a plea to a power so much higher than a smirking man steering them towards Blaine's bedroom, a cry for help as he drowned, but Sebastian didn't know, no one knew, they saw nothing of what lurked beneath the surface. Only Kurt ever saw him, the scared little boy he suddenly cared too much about, and Blaine saw his reflection in Kurt's eyes and knew he was the same beneath the carefully crafted mask. Afraid and small and no more than a child.

The bed creaked beneath them as Sebastian backed Blaine up until the backs of his knees hit the bedframe and he tumbled down, Sebastian looming over him for a moment before dropping down onto him, kissing him hard, aggressive, all animalistic passion and expert lips, nothing like soft, sweet, gentle kisses, learning how to bring flushes to skin and a fast pace to a heartbeat. Kurt's face danced behind his eyes as Blaine pushed him off, begging, "Don't, don't kiss me, just fuck me."

Clothes were shoved aside and kicked off the bed, lying crumpled and entwined on the carpet as Sebastian rolled Blaine onto his stomach, biting at the meat of his shoulder. Blaine saw nothing but Kurt, shining and smiling and arms open for him, waiting for him to just fall into him and never let go, as two familiar slick fingers slid into him, accompanied by a flare of relief washed away by the dull ache of doing something he shouldn't, of missing Kurt and of terror of the future and his present.

He couldn't remember much of the moment he once would've catalogued among the best sex he'd ever had, just the strong body above him, increasingly hard thrusts, and relief washing over him for only a moment before guilt flooded hot and needling over him, and he bit the pillow in order not to cry.

Sleep didn't fall upon him until the early hours of the morning, as the coming of the dawn striped the walls in watery grey, and he fell asleep with Sebastian's hand possessively gripping his thigh and his breath hot and stale against his neck, wishing momentarily for slender arms and sweet breath and a bump pressed against the small of his back.

* * *

Kurt couldn't understand why everyone around him was exchanging knowing looks when he made his slow way down to the kitchen for tea when he awoke around midday. Quinn and Jeff both looked sympathetic and Puck was scowling and muttering darkly to himself every time Kurt passed him. With the absence of Sebastian, for once, luckily, and Blaine still asleep, Kurt decided to do something sweet for Blaine. To warm him up before telling him he loved him.

He didn't understand the looks he received when he loaded up a tray with Blaine's black coffee and some waffles, carefully steering past several people, balancing the tray on one hand to help himself up the stairs with the other. He knocked lightly on Blaine's door, but got no answer, so opened the door anyway, adjusting the positioning of the plates and mug on the prettily floral-patterned tray. "Honey, I made you breakfast, do you want your-"

The clattering echoed around the room as the tray hit the floor, coffee spilling all over the carpet, seeping into the fibres, a permanent reminder of the moment when Kurt felt pain rip through his chest as his heart broke in two. The springs of the bed creaked, a familiar noise that had once been a part of so many memories of blinding ecstasy, as the entwined, naked bodies rolled over and sat up, one staring at Kurt with surprise and horror in his eyes, the other with a smug smirk on his lips.

_"Three years ago, when Sebastian first got signed with the label, he had slept with Blaine within the first week, and everyone knew about it. They would do things every night, and loudly."_

Kurt stormed away, tears in his eyes, pulling the thick fabric of his robe closer around him, feeling where it parted heavily around the swell of his belly, desolation settling cold and leaden in his heart, images of Blaine and Sebastian, entwined as enchantingly as Cupid and Psyche on the tangled silken sheets, dancing before his eyes, Blaine with someone who was thin and muscled and all man, someone who could give him the hard fucking he craved and move with him, not held back by a bump protruding obviously out in front of him.

_"Since then Blaine's stayed far away from him, and hook-ups in general. Until he met you. Just, do me a favour, honey: please don't give up your heart to him."_

Gasping sobs were escaping him by the time he got back to his room, his arms wrapped protectively over his belly and tears rolling down his wax-pale cheeks as he locked the door firmly behind him and collapsed onto his bed with a creak of the springs, shivering like a whippet with horror and devastation and loneliness.

_"He's not someone a boy like you wants to fall in love with."_

"Kurt, let me in," Blaine ordered from beyond the door. "Please don't lock yourself away, let me in." His tone dipped into a lower register that normally sent delicious sparks of anticipation down Kurt's spine, but now made him sick to his stomach, imagining him whispering to Sebastian like that, as he said, "Kurt, please, I need to see you, I have to explain."

Kurt carefully eased himself up off the bed, pressing a hand low on his aching back, and crossed the room to ease the door slightly open, hating the crack in his voice as he whispered, "Go away."

"Kurt, baby, please, just let me explain-"

"I'm not your baby!" Kurt screamed. "This thing making me fat and blotchy and so obviously unattractive to you is your baby, who you obviously don't give a crap about to run off and sleep with that slimeball! Why did you do it, Blaine? Don't you understand that we're going to have a son in five months? I need you!"

"Since when do you know it's a boy?" Blaine asked, his eyes drifting down to where Kurt's belly strained against the scarlet cotton of his shirt.

"Since my last ultrasound, which you were too _busy_ 'recording with Jeff and Puck' to come to with me," Kurt snapped, curving a hand protectively over his bump. "How long have you been sleeping with him? Is that where you go when you tell me you're working? To let him fuck you in that bed where we sleep and we have sex?"

"Kurt, listen to me, I need to explain, just-"

"Get out, leave me alone," Kurt spat, voice high with mingled anger and the effort of holding back tears. "Go back to Sebastian and let me do this by myself. You've made it very clear exactly what you think of me and how much you care about our baby. You don't want to be tied down with a family, so just leave me alone."

Kurt hoped, just for a moment, that it would be just like the movies. Blaine would refuse to leave, the background music would swell triumphantly as he crossed the room, standing tall with authority, and swept Kurt into his arms, kissing him sweetly, tenderly, full of love and devotion and the Broadway romance he'd been dreaming of for so long, kissing him breathless and flushed and starry-eyed, breaking away only to whisper promises of forever and always and endless love against his cheek before drawing him back in like the beach curving seductively around the ocean.

But he didn't. The sound of the bottom of the door dragging over the carpet, the click of it finally closing and the stiff creak of the bedsprings as Kurt sat heavily down on the edge of the mattress were all sad sounds of finality. There would be no swell of emotion. No kiss in the rain. No heavy breathing and grabbing hands and legs wrapped tightly around waists.

There would be Blaine, going back to Sebastian, back to a seductive body and talented hands and lips and tongue and someone to give and take everything Blaine wanted. And there would be him, seventeen and pregnant, a freak, a stupid child who fell in love too easily, who gave his heart away and had no one but himself to blame but himself when he had to watch it smashed on the rocks below, when he fell too far and too fast to stop anymore.

A soft knock came at the door, and Kurt hated how shaky and stricken and thick with tears his voice was when he called out, "It's open, come in," a sob slicing into the tail end of his sentence, the tears flowing faster than he could mop them up with the edge of the blanket, dripping down his cheeks and staining his skin, tiny scars of his grief and heartbreak and loss.

Quinn's face fell as she crept inside, her eyes heavy with emotion, shining with a slight sheen of tears as she hurried across the room and sat down next to him, rubbing his thigh gently. "Honey, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I know what he meant to you, and I'm sure he didn't mean it, you know how Sebastian can be, he's been after Blaine for years now, I'm sure it didn't mean a thing-"

"Why wouldn't it mean a thing?" Kurt sobbed, looking at her with devastated eyes and the ghost of his broken heart clear on his face. "They were lovers for months, longer than me and him, they mean so much to each other, they're so much better together, there's no strings attached, he doesn't have to worry about Sebastian being _stupid_ and falling in love with him and wanting to tell him and finding him in bed with someone else." Quinn was gazing sadly at him, wiping at his eyes with the corner of her sleeve, as he leant against her and murmured, "I thought he cared about me. I really did think he was in love with me."

"We all think that about men at some point, honey," Quinn said gently. "You just have to tell the ones who really do care from the ones who want sex." Kurt dissolved into tears and Quinn pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around him and rocking him gently against the delicate warmth of her body, slow and soft and shushing him, the way he would hold his own baby in just a few months, without Blaine by his side, with Blaine entwined with someone else instead of kissing his cheek and whispering that he was proud and he loved him.

_"You'll only end up hurt."_

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :)


	20. Twenty

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Mpreg, angst

* * *

Sugar Baby

Twenty

An atmosphere of dark mutters and cold glares settled over the house, and not one moment went by without a whispered insult or a sharp look or a heavy, grumbling sigh. Blaine could feel the animosity rolling off his friends in waves, and not one person could look at him with anything less than icy judgement in their eyes. Yelling could be heard from the kitchen any time Santana or Puck stepped over the threshold, and Blaine found a sour-faced Sebastian in the hall one afternoon with a bag of ice clutched to his scarlet cheek and swelling, bruising eye, and Santana spent the day smirking smugly and flexing her fingers, eyes narrowing every time she saw Blaine.

"You are such an inconsiderate asshole!" Brittany screamed at him, frightening in how sweet and cheerful she usually was, eyes flashing and hair flying, an absolute hurricane of fury. "How could you sleep with that slimy little meerkat when Kurt is crazy about you and he was right there on the other side of the wall and if you were that horny you could've just woken him up?! You've ruined it, you've wrecked everything we've worked so hard to make you see and you've broken his heart! He'll never take you back, and you don't deserve it!" She stormed away, tossing her head haughtily, and left Blaine standing speechless, heart squeezed in a vice and the lump of tears building in the back of his throat.

He climbed the stairs, ducking around the corner to avoid a belligerent Puck storming down the corridor, fingering the yellowing bruise beneath his jaw, and slid Kurt's door open to find him in the middle of packing, Pavarotti sitting on his shoulder, chirping and fluttering his wings to stay balanced. Blaine tried not to let it hurt him when he saw the lilies he'd given Kurt for his birthday, still fresh and perfectly white, shoved into the garbage can, and cleared his throat to announce his presence, softly saying, "Please don't leave."

Kurt turned to face him, eyes damp with tears, and Blaine watched a single droplet slide down his cheek, eyes on the glistening trail it left behind, and folded his arms over his chest, a blotchy flush of anger rising in his cheeks. "How can I stay, when I know you were getting fucked by someone else right on the other side of that wall?!" Kurt spat harshly. "I was right here the whole time, crazy about you, and instead of talking to me you just go to someone who doesn't give a crap about any part of you except your ass and getting his dick in it as fast as possible! I have to leave and try and get over you."

"I never meant for it to be this way," Blaine whispered, pleading silently for Kurt to stop and listen, to understand what he couldn't put into words, couldn't even understand within himself. "It was supposed to be different. We were supposed to be happy, the two of us and our son. I wanted a family, Kurt, you have to believe me. I'm not just leaving you for lust, it's more than that, you have to understand it, no matter how hurt you are."

"Do you know why it hurts so much?!" Kurt screamed, slamming the lid of a suitcase down so hard the floor shook with the crash, whirling around, the tears streaming down his scarlet-stained cheeks, both arms wrapped around his belly. "It's because I'm in love with you! I've wanted to be with you since Christmas, and just when I think you're ready to commit and we're going to be happy and have a family, you run off and sleep with him! I can't stay and watch you go back to him. It hurts too much to keep wasting my time trying to turn you into someone who wants to commit to me and our baby."

Blaine's heart stopped, beating an out-of-time tempo, head spinning and the world tipping sideways as he stared at Kurt, quivering with rage, face streaked with tears and hands cupped over his stomach, shielding the unmarred innocence of their baby from Blaine. Kurt was in love with him. For six months, Kurt had stood by in absolute silence, never telling him what was really in his head and in his heart. They could've avoided so much, they could be happy and laughing and kissing in the kitchen instead of equally broken hearts scattered like ash on the wind, yelling and crying and shouldering suitcases to walk out of lives forever. "Please don't leave," he whispered again, unable to find the words to truly convey everything he felt. "You mean so much to me, both of you."

Long, slender, familiar fingers curled into the soft cashmere of the jumper clinging closely to Kurt's swollen belly as he wrapped his hand closer around the bump that seemed to grow every day, tears shining on his eyelashes as he tilted his head down to look at the carpet, swallowing thickly. "I can't stay just because I mean something," he said quietly, looking up at Blaine with resignation in his eyes. "Clearly, I don't mean enough. I'll be staying with Quinn for a while, then I'm back to Ohio to stay with a friend until I can find a place to stay by myself and raise my little boy. I'll contact you when he's born, but other than that, this is it for us."

Shaking his head slowly, desperately, blinking back tears prickling behind his eyes, Blaine stepped close, gripping Kurt's waist with strong hands, kissing him hard, trying to pour out everything spinning through his head and his heart and his soul into the touch. But Kurt's lips remaining still and his body unresponsive, leaning away from Blaine until he gave up, a broken sob escaping his lips as he let Kurt go and the teenager stepped away, fear and misery and anger mingled in his eyes. "A kiss won't make me stay," he whispered, eyes cast down, turning back to his packing, locking the suitcases and lifting one into each hand. "I just can't stop thinking about how he kissed you, how he held you and made love to you when I was ten feet away. There was a time when I told myself I'd never say goodbye to you. But I can't get past this, Blaine. This is it. I'm not coming back now."

There was nothing he could do. He knew it, even as he followed Kurt down the stairs, heart shattering a little more with every step, and watched Quinn and Puck take hold of a suitcase each, her slipping an arm around him and him holding the door open. It was obvious when he pressed his hand longingly against the cool glass of the living room window, watching Kurt climb into the car, leaning his head against the window to see him closer. Quinn climbed into the front, exchanged a few words with Puck, and then they were driving away, Kurt growing further and further away.

Blaine stumbled back up the stairs, to the open door of Kurt's room, and he collapsed in the doorway, barely able to control his grief. The tears streamed down his face as he crawled across the room and sank into the mattress, the scent of Kurt lingering on the sheets and comforter and pillows, sweet and delicious and familiar, and he pressed his face deep into the pillows and cried, fingers curling into the embroidered edges of the comforter as he tried to feel Kurt's back pressed against his chest, their hands entwined loosely together, bare skin against bare skin, warm and safe and sated.

He'd ruined everything. Kurt's heart was broken, and it would never be his. He'd never feel Kurt curled up against him in the light of the moon again, never kiss him to awareness in the pale grey dawn light, never slide careful hands down his sides to link over his bump. He wouldn't sit at Kurt's bedside as their son was born, wouldn't hold a tiny newborn baby in his arms, wouldn't have that beautiful experience of his child wrapping their hands trustingly around his thumb for the first time. Everything he could've had was gone, and the most horrible part was that it was entirely his fault, and he had no idea of how to fix it.

It took a long time for him to pull himself together enough to want to go downstairs, where only Sam and Jeff were still present, both looking at him from eyes judging him harshly, with only a slight sympathy for his swollen eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. He couldn't eat the steaks Sam had prepared, pushing his plate aside and sipping at his water, the image of Kurt's scarlet-stained, tear-stained face dancing before his eyes, pain flaring up periodically in his chest.

He was madly in love. The first time in his life he'd ever felt something so intense for anyone else, and he'd ruined it with his own stupid decisions, by sleeping with someone else instead of just waking Kurt up to talk to him and try to tell him, as he should've done. And now he'd broken Kurt's heart, he'd destroyed the beautiful relationship starting to blossom between them, and he'd lost everything. Now Kurt would be gone from the state in a few days, and probably find someone else who would treat him far better than Blaine ever had, and he wouldn't contact Blaine again except to politely notify him that their son had been born. He'd never see the boy who could've been the love of his life, his intended, his happy ending, again.

After he escaped the queries of the two other men, he sat cross-legged on his bed, a blank pad of paper in front of him, a pen in hand. He thought of Kurt, of their wonderful time together, of the way he couldn't help but smile and blush and want to hold and have and cherish forever every time he was around him, and, slowly, he began to write. Four words, the only way to describe how he truly felt.

_Kurt, I love you._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	21. Twenty-One

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Mpreg, angst, cliffhanger

* * *

Sugar Baby

Twenty-One

The floorboards creaked softly as someone stepped over the threshold of the room, but Kurt remained still, listening to whoever it was cleaning the uneaten tray of food from the nightstand and leaning over to shake him gently where he was curled in a ball under the covers. "Kurt, honey, Cooper's making breakfast, you need to come out and eat something, you know not eating isn't good for the baby," Quinn said softly, rubbing his back slowly. "You're going in for a check-up at the end of this week, after all this stress and not eating. Come on, honey, just come and sit with us for a while and have some toast, then we'll leave you alone to do whatever you want with your day."

Kurt nodded slowly, sitting up and fidgeting with his twisted shirt, smoothing out the creases over the words _WARBLER RECORDS_, a shirt that still smelt slightly of Blaine, musk and wood and sweet raspberries, and climbing out of bed, straightening up carefully, Quinn's hand secure on his shoulder to keep him steady. "Fine, but I'm just going back to bed afterwards," he said dully. "You wouldn't happen to know where Santana hid my headphones, would you?"

Quinn laughed and slipped an arm around him to guide him into the living room, where Cooper sat with his feet up on the coffee table and a plate of eggs, bacon and toast balanced on his lap, coffee and orange juice on the table. "Cooper, darling, I love you, but please, feet off the table, use coasters and do not get crumbs on my leather sofa," she said, affectionately flicking his ear as she shoved his feet to the ground. "And that is a lot of food, you better have left some of that for me and Kurt and the baby."

"I love you too, as much as you like to nag me," Cooper said sweetly, and Kurt his eyes to the cup of chamomile tea set out from him when they kissed, not just to give them privacy, but because to watch couples kissing and smiling at each other broke his heart a little more, though he hadn't thought it possible to be any more shattered than he already was.

He could see the two of them, in the same apartment in a few years time, with rings on their fingers and their pet names and their affectionate nagging and morning kisses, a toddler with Quinn's delicate looks and Cooper's rambunctious nature sleeping where he was now. Everything he'd wanted with Blaine would be theirs without arguments or problems or interfering ex-lovers, a family and a baby and a marriage that would last. Neither of them would find themselves sleeping in a bed in an apartment where they felt unwelcome despite the warm nature of their friends, clinging to the threads of a broken relationship with a bird and a shirt to sleep in and a bracelet hidden between the bedframe and the mattress.

"I miss Blaine," he said softly as he sank into the sofa next to Cooper, with his plate of dry toast and eggs and mug of chamomile tea laid carefully on a coaster. "Do you think I should try and go back there, talk to him, have a quiet discussion without everyone there on my side trying to hit him and make him feel guilty?"

"He should feel guilty," Quinn observed acidly from her perch on the arm of the sofa, her feet in Cooper's lap. "What he did was an awful, horrible way to react to it all, and he really hurt you. Makes you kind of glad Puck punched him in the jaw." She waved her hand to brush it off when Kurt opened his mouth to ask, the image of Puck, angry and protective, punching Blaine in the face and leaving him bruised for days.

"If I know anyone in this world, Kurt, I know my brother," Cooper said, taking another bite of toast. "And I know he's closed off and sometimes seems bipolar, but he gets that from our dad. Our parents didn't have a very healthy marriage, and while I think I managed not to be impressioned by that and find my way to a good relationship with an amazing woman, Blaine has been affected by it. You're the first person he's ever gotten in so deep with, and it doesn't excuse cheating on you, but sometimes you just have to look at it from his point of view."

* * *

"So I was thinking, tonight, you and me, some candles, make it like the old days," Sebastian drawled, pressing himself against Blaine's back where he stood gazing out at the bright summer's day, a young couple walking their baby down the street in its stroller, two mothers chattering with toddlers balanced on their hips, and a man with a son looking around five or six on his shoulders, grinning and jogging down the street while the little boy laughed. "Come on, Anderson, what do you say?"

"I say get the fuck off me, leave me alone and if you come near me one more time I will fire you," Blaine snapped, and stormed back up the stairs to his room, slamming the door demonstratively loudly behind him, feeling sixteen and belligerent and rebellious again as he sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling the still mostly-blank sheet of paper from the top drawer of his nightstand and rolling onto his stomach, rapidly clicking the pen in his hand.

* * *

_Kurt, I love you. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. I'm sorry I'm rapidly turning us into an imitation of the sham of a relationship my parents had. I know I've been awful to you. Believe me, if my instincts didn't stop me from punching myself hard enough that I blacked out for at least a few hours, I would do it._

_I didn't start this between us expecting to have a crying, pregnant teenager in my arms five months later. I didn't expect to fall in love. Honestly, I didn't expect anything but one night with an unbelievably hot teenager who said he knew what he was doing and proved it a thousand times better than I'd expected in bed. I would never have guessed that I was his first, that he would fall in love with me, that he'd get pregnant with baby, or that I would ever want to pursue a commitment with him._

_I know you don't want me in your life right now. That maybe I'll never see you again, I'll never get to meet our son or see you smile at me again. For now, I know you're doing right by you and our son, and maybe the next time you see me you'll slam a door in my face and refuse to let me in. But that doesn't mean I'll give up on you. On us. I will never stop trying to get you back, Kurt. Even if what we have can never move forward, you at least deserve to know the whole truth. You at least deserve to hear me tell you out loud that I love you._

* * *

Blaine stared at the words for a few moments more before he folded the paper neatly and shoved it into his pocket, grabbing his keys from the nightstand and rushing down the stairs, ignoring Sam sternly asking where he was going and running down to his car, driving towards Quinn's apartment, ready to see Kurt. Ready to tell Kurt he was in love with him, and he wanted to be there for the baby, no matter what.

He was ready, but his mind sent the memories of that night flooding over him in waves, of Sebastian over him and all around him, hot and smothering and wrong, of Kurt's face streaked with tears when he screamed at him to just leave, of losing everything he'd ever cared about, and he stopped at the side of the road, tears streaming down his face. He only regained control over himself when his phone began to ring, and he picked up to see his brother's name on the screen. "Coop?"

_"Hey, little brother. So I'm at Quinn's apartment the other day, waiting for my girlfriend to get home from hanging round at your place with rest of those misfits you call signed performers, and she turns up with Puck and Kurt, who's crying and clutching a bird cage like it's the most important thing in the world, and while she's taking care of him, Puck tells me that you slept with Sebastian even though you finally made it official with Kurt, and he left you to raise the baby alone. Why in the hell did you wreck something so good?"_

"Cooper, please, don't...I don't know what I'm doing, okay? I've fallen in love with him and I fucked it all up so bad and now I can't...I c-can't have him, and it's all my fault! I mean, I was coming over, to see him and try to talk to him and give him this letter I wrote, but I can't even drive straight because all I can think about is how I broke his heart and I'm stuck on the side of the road and people keep swearing at me and I can't cope with this!"

_"Whoa, squirt...Blaine, just calm down, okay. I'm coming to find you, we can talk and if I think you're ready, I'll bring you back to the apartment and you and Kurt can talk and maybe make sense of this whole messed-up situation. Don't do anything until I get there, just sit tight, I won't be long."_

"Thank you," Blaine said, a sob slicing through the words, and waited for Cooper to hang up before he lowered the phone to his lap, swiping at his eyes with the back of his hand, hunching up in the seat and keep his eyes on the road, waiting for his brother to come, to help him muddle through, to make it all alright.

* * *

Kurt sat up slightly, pulling out a headphone piping _Someone Like You_into his ear and wiping the tear tracks quickly from his cheeks to offer Cooper a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm going out, got to meet with my female co-star to talk about boundaries, since we're both in happily committed relationships," he explained, and Kurt nodded. "Quinn will be back in about half an hour, she swore up and down it was just a quick visit to Santana and Brittany's to take their cat to the vet, since they're both working, and pick up some milk and bread on the way back. Are you going to be okay?"

"Cooper, I'm a seventeen year old, heartbroken pregnant boy who's currently lying in bed listening to Adele and thinking about his ex, how much trouble do you think I'm going to get into?" Kurt asked dryly, and Cooper chuckled and leaned over to ruffle his hair affectionately.

"At least you haven't lost your sense of humour in the wake of all this," he observed fondly. "Numbers for the doctor, the Pierce-Lopez place and the pizza delivery are all on the noticeboard should you be in need of medical advice, gossip or food while you're alone. Tell Quinn I'm bringing home pasta from the place down the street and she doesn't need to do anything except relax and wait for me to come home and give her that foot massage I promised."

Kurt smiled and nodded and sank back into the bed as he left, singing softly along to _Rumour Has It_, wondering if the baby could hear him singing, hoping he was still too young to hear the cracking and the heartbreak in his voice.

* * *

Blaine looked up when someone knocked lightly on his window, and leant over to let Cooper in, bestowing a tight, one-armed hug on his brother, looking for reassurance in the smell of the same cologne he'd been wearing since he was twelve and Blaine was seven. "Well, you must be really messed up if you're looking for hugs," Cooper observed, and Blaine grinned and chuckled into his shoulder, pulling back to wipe futilely at his swollen, tear-glazed eyes. "So, what you said on the phone, is that true? Do you love Kurt?"

"I really do, I've thought about it so much and now I'm absolutely sure," Blaine promised softly. "I'm in love with Kurt, and I just don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him, or the baby."

* * *

_Kurt looked up at the sound of a footstep in the main body of the apartment, calling out, "Quinn? I thought you were going to be longer." But no, the footsteps were too heavy to be Quinn, more those of a man that of a young woman in heels. "Cooper? Did your co-star cancel the meeting?"_

* * *

"If you really are serious about this, you have to prove it to him, not me or any of your friends," Cooper said sternly, squeezing his shoulder. "Heard about Puck punching you, by the way. Must've been rough, though I have to admit I feel more sorry for Smythe getting slapped by Santana, that woman is vicious when she's pissed off and protective."

"Barely felt it, honestly, and I deserved it," Blaine said sadly, pillowing his chin on his hands and leaning his elbows on his knees, hunched over like a chastised young child. "I did a shitty thing, and I just don't know how to make it up to him.

* * *

_The man was back, but his face in plain view this time, obviously thinking this would be the last trip. A knife hung at his side, sharp and shining and lethal, but the bat in his hands terrified Kurt more, as he backed away desperately, wrapping both arms around his belly to protect his baby, Blaine's baby, their son. "Please, please don't hurt me, I didn't do anything! Don't kill my baby, he's done nothing wrong, it's not his fault that I am what I am, don't hurt us!"_

* * *

"Are you ready to be a father, and a faithful, supportive boyfriend?" Cooper asked, his eyebrows drawn together, face set and solemn and serious. "It's a huge change, Blaine, especially for you, with the way you've lived your life up to now. This baby, this little boy, is going to rely on you for everything, and you'll be supporting Kurt too. He's only seventeen, he's not even out of school, and he's got ambition pouring out of him, he'll want to go to college and get a good career started. Can you be there through all of that?"

"I never thought it was going to be easy," Blaine assured him. "From the second he stood in my apartment, crying and terrified and telling me he was having my baby, I knew it would be hard. I risked everything I have just to bring him here so I could help him when he didn't have anyone, and I fell for him, which is so dangerous. But I think I can do it, and I'll try as hard as I can to be there for him. I love him."

* * *

_"I swore I'd get you, you freak," the man hissed, advancing on Kurt, who kept backing away until he was back against the wall, with nowhere to go. "You destroyed my life. You made him leave. You left me to cope with her."_  
_  
"I didn't mean to, it wasn't my fault, I didn't mean to get pregnant, I didn't even know it was possible!" Kurt screamed, tears sliding down his cheeks as he clutched at his bump. "Please don't, you're better than this, you can try to be a good man!"_

* * *

"It's not just about loving him, Blaine, it's about being willing to try and to work through the bad times and to support and provide for him and the baby, and be a good father and a good man," Cooper said solemnly. "I have faith in you, and I really do believe that you can do it, but you have to believe in yourself and not give up at the first hurdle like you have now. You've messed up, but you can still fix it. But you both need to be away from each other for a while, to get your thoughts together and to let Kurt think about what he wants without you hovering around."

"How long?" Blaine asked softly, a little desperately, looking up at Cooper with damp eyes and blotchy cheeks, feeling for a moment that fifteen year old boy again, coming out to his parents and being blocked out, going to his brother for comfort and being gathered in strong arms and taken to a place where he could kick and scream about the unfairness of life without being told he was crazy.

"Take a month, get your thoughts in order, maybe prepare a speech if you want to go that way, let Kurt think about this all in his own time," Cooper answered softly, rubbing Blaine's shoulder. "If you say you love him, I believe you, but please don't mess him about. That kid is way too fragile for any more bullshit from you."

* * *

_"No, don't, D-"_

_The first hit. The second. The third. The knife._

_Blood. Bruises. Pain._

_A bloodcurdling scream._

_And darkness._

* * *

"I won't bullshit him any more, or treat him badly, or mess him around," Blaine promised, to himself as well as Cooper. "I really do love him. I want him to be happy, I want him to be with me, and I want us to be a family who can work through our issues."

Cooper smiled at him, but it slipped away when his phone started ringing and he scrabbled through his pockets to get at it. "Hi honey, what's up?" he asked, winking at Blaine and smiling tenderly at the phone. "Oh...okay, he's right here, I'll just pass you over." He handed the phone over, saying, "It's Quinn for you, she sounds upset. Hopefully it isn't too serious."

Blaine bit his lip, taking the phone from Cooper and barely getting to his ear, exhaling in a long, shaky sigh, before Quinn started talking. "I went out to drop Britt's cat off at the vet's because they're both working and just went to the grocery store, I was out for fifteen minutes after Cooper left, tops, but I got back and the door was open and I know he would never leave it open, not after what could've happened to Kurt last time he stayed with me, and I went in and couldn't find Kurt and he wasn't responding when I called his name so I went into his room and...and...God, it was horrible, there was so much blood and a fucking knife lying on the floor and he was just lying there, and he was only just conscious and he couldn't tell me who'd done it, and I had to run downstairs covered in his blood to get a couple of the men living downstairs to help me move him, and the woman next door called an ambulance and Kurt started screaming and crying, begging us to save the baby, and I'm at the hospital right now and I know you two broke up and I'm still angry with you, but you need to be here, you can't just brush this off, they're trying so hard to keep the baby alive and I'm so scared, can you please just get over here as fast as you can?"

"We'll be right there," Blaine said, and dropped the phone, gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. "Kurt was attacked, viciously this time. Blood and a knife and almost unconscious when Quinn found him. I have to...I just have to get to the hospital." Cooper nodded and gently prised his hands from the steering wheel, shifting into the driver's seat and starting the engine, turning around and driving as fast as he could within the law towards the hospital.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this part! :)


	22. Twenty-Two

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Mpreg, angst, past assault, use of drugs for medical purposes (painkillers and sedatives)

* * *

Sugar Baby

Twenty-Two

_Kurt was floating. In Blaine's arms, against his body, kissing his lips, warm and safe and sweet. Blaine was nuzzling his nose against the sensitive skin at the crook of Kurt's neck, one hand curving neatly over his belly, leaning down to press a kiss beneath his ear, to the underside of his jaw, his cheekbone and finally moving to his mouth, whispering, "I love you," against his lips before kissing him hard._

_Blaine was at his side, eyes shining with tears of joy as the lusty cry of a newborn baby filled the room, and a smiling midwife, her face swimming in and out of focus beyond a veil of tears, crossed the room to lay their son in Kurt's arms, as he sniffed and tilted his face up to kiss Blaine sweetly, in thanks, in a promise of their future._

_Candles laid out a path to heaven as Kurt hung up his jacket at the end of a long working day, following the trail to find Blaine in their bedroom on one knee, a ring glittering with neatly arranged small circular diamonds in his hand, and he threw himself into Blaine's arms with a shriek, knocking him backwards and spending the night in his arms, crying joyfully into his chest._

_A gold ring glittered on Blaine's left hand as he chased a small boy, with wild dark curls, freckles scattered like stardust across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, shining gold-green eyes and a wide, curious smile, catching him and tickling him into a spiral of shrieks and giggles as Kurt watched from the shade of the porch, sipping lemonade and caressing the swell of his belly, their daughter's tiny foot kicking out at him as if demanding to be part of their happy little family picture._

_But it all burst into flames. It drifted down into ash, parting like a curtain to the scene of bedsprings creaking stiffly, entwined bodies sliding slickly together, shining with sweat, slim and muscular and enchantingly entwined, to Blaine and Sebastian kissing and biting at each other, raw and animal and wanting, and Kurt screamed, the slice of pain through his heart almost worse than the slash of a knife across his side._

* * *

The seven of them sat in the hospital reception, sipping lacklustre, cooling coffee from cups held in trembling hands, not one of them saying a word except to check the time, how long they'd been sitting in padded blue chairs clutching cups like lifelines, only to fall silent again but for the occasional sniff from those recovering from tears. Blaine couldn't help but think of it like Kurt was going to die, and he would miss him more than words could ever say, and he would never get to tell him the truth, that he loved him, and the last thing they had ever done was fight and cry and scream at each other before Kurt turned his back on him and walked out of his life, and now it truly could be permanent.

Finally, Sam cleared his throat, and turned to them all. "Quinn, where are you going to stay while the police are investigating this?" he asked, eyes concerned and gentle on Quinn. "You can't stay at your apartment, it's too dangerous, and we have to find somewhere else for Kurt too. Normally, I'd suggest moving in with Blaine and I for a while, but Kurt can't be near Sebastian, particularly if this puts him at a higher risk of miscarriage."

"There's room at our place for you, Quinn, but we don't really have another place for Kurt, especially if he needs special care or something, we're both just too busy," Santana said apologetically, throwing her cup into the trashcan and rubbing at her temples. "Can't you just fire Sebastian? It would make it easier on all of us."

Sam rolled his eyes at her, and they all stood as one when a dark-haired nurse called out, "Kurt Hummel?" from the doorway, and beckoned them over with a carefully neutral expression. "I can tell you that father and baby are both stable. Kurt has been very lucky, and his most severe injuries are a nasty bump to the side of the head, lacerations on his hands and arms and a broken ankle, which will render him confined to a wheelchair for six weeks while it heals. You may go in to see him, but he is on sedatives and pain killers right now, so he may seem woozy and might not remember much of your visits."

Quinn and Puck went in first, and Blaine wore down the floor with his endless pacing, not knowing what to say or what to do, whether to try and even talk to Kurt about anything serious, knowing he might not remember it when the painkillers wore off. Alas, soon everyone dispersed back to their cars with comforting hands clapped against his shoulders and small smiles in his direction, and he was left to open the door, finding Kurt sleepy and quiet in the bed, smiling dreamily up at him. "How do you feel?" he asked softly.

"I'm kind of sleepy, and I can't really feel any pain, which doesn't make sense because I should be, and I'm a bit sad, but I always am, so mostly I'm okay!" Kurt chirped, and Blaine fell for him a little more, sitting down next to the bed and determinedly keeping himself from reaching out to stroke his cheek or brush the errant strands of hair back from his forehead. "You really hurt me, Blaine."

"I know, Kurt, and I'm so sorry," Blaine said softly, biting his lip hard to hold back the tears that wanted to spill down his cheeks. Kurt looked up at him, eyes wide and bright and a little dazed, and he took Blaine's hand in both of his and pulled it down to cup around his cheek, leaning into the touch, nuzzling his face against Blaine's hand.

"But I still love you," he confessed in a whisper, blinking up at Blaine. "Love isn't like a light switch. It doesn't just go on and off. It's crazy and messed-up and all discombobulated. I think maybe you'll be that person who I always love, no matter how far away we get. Because I'll always know that we were meant to be together." He yawned and pressed his face into his pillow, dropping Blaine's hand. "Can you go now? I'm really tired."

Blaine nodded gently, and pulled the comforter over Kurt for him, wincing at the thick bandages wrapped around his hands, spotted with the scarlet of blood, hesitating a moment before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, carding his fingers gently through the hair on the side of his head not swollen from a hit. "I love you," he whispered, and Kurt snuffled slightly as he drifted away like a ship unmoored from its anchor, and Blaine stayed, watching his eyelids flutter as he began to dream, dreaming himself of a future where they could be happy, of a past where he hadn't made the same mistakes, until a nurse peered around the door and politely asked him to leave.

He reached the house to find everyone seated around the table behind mugs of steaming coffee, faces serious and solemn, postures ramrod straight, all of them turning as one to look at him when he walked into the room. "We've decided Kurt is going to move back here, solely for the security and the caretaking available to him here, but this is no excuse for you to try and rekindle the relationship before he's ready, if he ever is," Sam said sternly, and Blaine nodded as he took his seat. "And I've fired Sebastian. We'll start looking for a replacement next week. I know I'm supposed to consult you, but I was sure you wouldn't oppose me on this one."

Blaine shook his head with a slight smile, and the atmosphere seemed to relax a little, all of them falling into easy chatter, drinking their coffee and teasing each other, the way it was supposed to be. But they all felt the absence of Kurt in the empty chair, and all of them wanted him back with them, the way it had been before. He felt it heaviest of all, and he gazed at the opposite wall without seeing, Brittany and Puck's conversation fading into little more than static as he dreamt of a future when Kurt would be sitting beside him with a baby in his arms, head on his shoulder, exchanging soft smiles and tender eyes with three words predominant in blue and gold.

_I love you._

He was heading up to bed, leaving Santana and Sam playing a friendly but very much overly competitive game of darts while Brittany and Jeff cheered them on, only to be accosted by a belligerent Sebastian, arms folded over his chest. "Did you know Sam fired me?" he asked angrily. "You have to go back in there, baby. Persuade him to keep me on. If you let him go through with this, you'll lose me."

His arms slid around Blaine, pressing them close, but Blaine leaned away, revolted, and stepped back, saying, "I don't care about you leaving. At this point, I welcome it. If I let you stay, then I'll lose the person most important to me right now."

"Who, Kurt?!" Sebastian exclaimed, scoffing at the very idea. "He's a child, he doesn't deserve you. Look at him, he couldn't even hide from one attack, and he's in hospital. If he'd lost the baby, you wouldn't still be taking care of him. He's not important to you at all."

"You never could read my emotions, Smythe," Blaine spat, bristling at the way he spoke about Kurt, like he was nothing, just a complication. "I cared about Kurt long before the baby, and I would never send him back to Ohio, with that family that doesn't even care about him, if he did lose the baby. I would support him and let him find his way back to who he wants to be, whether that's with me or not. I'm in love with him, and I fully support Sam's decision to fire you from this label and never allow you back into the fold."

"You're...you're what?!" Sebastian exclaimed, utterly shocked, and Blaine felt a little thrill fly through him at admitting that aloud to someone, at claiming the words as his own. He was in love with Kurt Hummel, and he wanted to whole world to know it. "But you don't fall in love. You could've fallen in love with me, our relationship was exactly what you had with that kid before he complicated it all with that baby."

"It takes two to tango, Smythe," Blaine reminded him. "And maybe I could've fallen in love with you, if you weren't a smug, self-centred, self-righteous asshole who expects everything handed to him on a silver platter and brings out the worst in me. Kurt is sweet and smart and ambitious and he doesn't rely on anyone, he can take care of himself, he has more talent in his little finger than you have in your entire body, he...he's everything you're not, and he's everything to me." He smiled to himself at the thought of everything Kurt meant, and Sebastian just stared at him.

Both of them jumped at a squeal from behind them, and Blaine nearly stumbled when someone threw themselves at his back, two slim arms wrapped around him in a tight hug, and he was spun to face a beaming Brittany. "Did you really mean that?" she asked, voice high with excitement. "Every word of it?"

Blaine nodded, eyes shining, and Brittany hugged him again, squealing in his ear, happy and grinning and bobbing on the balls of her feet, spinning around like a tongue of flame whipping through the night to shout, "Guys, Blaine's in love with Kurt. He says Kurt's everything and Kurt's amazing and Sebastian won't ever show his meerkat face again! Isn't it amazing?!"

Everyone surrounded him, clapping him on the back in congratulations and kissing his cheek and sternly telling him to make sure it was the truth, to give Kurt everything he deserved, and he nodded fervently with every word, intending to give Kurt everything he had and what was left after that too, because he deserved the world and Blaine was only a small fraction of it, but he could do what he could to make Kurt shine the way he had to. To make Kurt the light of the dark black night.

To make Kurt happy.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :)


	23. Twenty-Three

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Mpreg, angst, past assault

* * *

Sugar Baby

Twenty-Three

The scent of fabric softener filled the room, delicate floral notes, as Blaine knelt down to pull the sheet down over the mattress, Quinn walking past behind him shaking pillows into their cases, Brittany carefully carrying boxes of photos and drawings and Santana hefting the chest of drawers and pair of nightstands along the ground, jamming her shoulder against the furniture and shoving. "You know, I don't see why you're playing with the sheets and I'm doing the heavy work," she said, narrowing her eyes at Blaine. "He's your...whatever he is now."

"Baby daddy, friend, person who he's in love with but too scared to tell," Brittany fired off at a rapid pace, winking at Blaine and laying a box down with a sigh of relief, stretching out her arms and sitting down on the edge of the bed, opening the flaps of the box and rummaging around.

"Brittany, what's in that box is Kurt's private property, and I don't think he'd want anyone looking through it," Quinn warned gently, but Brittany just shrugged and pulled her hands out of the box with a snow globe in one and a picture in the other, a little faded and crumpled but still perfectly intact, showing a young woman playing with a small boy, her laughing at the camera with her freckled face flushed in the sun and auburn hair hanging in her eyes, the toddler grinning from ear to ear, Kurt's familiar eyes sparkling in a way Blaine had never seen them.

"That must be his mom," Santana observed, hooking her chin over Brittany's shoulder to examine the picture in closer detail. "God, she's pretty. No wonder he's so gorgeous, he's practically her spitting image." Blaine turned to look wistfully at the picture, wondering if their son would look like Kurt, would have that star-scattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose and his cheeks, the toothy smile, the joyful sparkle in his eyes.

There came a thud from the hallway, a hissed warning, and the edge of a wheelchair came into view as Puck pushed Kurt into the room, grinning around at them before snorting at Santana's effort and shoving the dresser better into place as Blaine turned his face into the mattress to hide the tears of longing manifesting in his eyes. "How do you feel?" Brittany asked softly, pulling Kurt close to the bed before carefully manoeuvring him out of the chair and onto the mattress.

"I hate not being able to walk," Kurt complained, flopping back onto the mattress. "But, I've got the bandages off my hands and the swelling on the side of my head has mostly gone down. Now I only need to take one kind of painkiller." He caught sight of the snowglobe cupped reverently in Santana's hands, and snatched it from her, smiling mistily down as he shook it up and watched the flakes drift down onto the tiny couple inside, standing beside the sign engraved _27th February 1993_.

"You were so cute when you were little," Blaine said softly, and Kurt looked up at him, eyes swirling with so many emotions they were unreadable in a way they'd never been before. He snatched up the picture of himself and his mother, and Blaine watched him smile, his heart stopping and starting in his chest as he watched Kurt's fingers run over his mother's faded face.

"Thank you for the room," Kurt said sweetly, largely ignoring Blaine and speaking to the women in the room. "It's beautiful, really, you didn't have to move everything down here, I could've managed."

"What, having to get hefted up and down the stairs at least twice a day for six weeks?" Santana scoffed. "Please, Kurt, it was no trouble. This is where you're staying, and this is what you need. Your own space, where it's convenient from you, away from everything so you can be on your own sometimes."

Blaine knew he wasn't welcome, and left, going to sit on the stairs and gaze abstractly into space, seeing nothing. In theory, he could so easily go back into the room and tell Kurt he was in love with him. Sweep him off his feet and carry him into the sunset. But everything was so complicated, tangled threads frayed and twisted but not quite broken, and he couldn't just drop such a bombshell on Kurt when he had so much to cope with on his own.

"Hi," came a voice from next to him, and he turned to see Santana sitting down next to him, flashing him a smile and crossing her legs neatly, one over the other. "Are you thinking about him?"

"How can I not?" Blaine asked desperately, rubbing his hands along his thighs. "I'm in love with him, Santana. Every time I think it over it's just more obvious to me. And I can't stop thinking about how we could've avoided so much if I'd just seen it sooner, and we could be committed and happy and in love with each other right now instead of him refusing to even acknowledge my existence."

"He's hurt and angry, Blaine, you can't turn this into something where he's the one doing something wrong by ignoring you," Santana snapped at him, eyes blazing momentarily with anger. "Maybe it's not the most mature way to deal with it, but he's a teenager. He's still in school, and suddenly he's in this world where he's having his lover's baby and he has to live with him and everything's changing. Give him a week to just think it over, and then maybe you can look at him and tell him you're in love with him."

"What if this isn't really how I feel?" Blaine asked desperately, feeling like a teenager again, uncertain of feelings and morals and the world as everything tipped into colours and facets. "How do you tell when it's really love, San? What did it feel like when you fell in love with Brittany?"

"It was like standing on the edge of a cliff, and just stepping off and letting myself fall," Santana said instantly, without even needing to think about it. "It was like the world stopped for a second and suddenly everything was about her. It was this huge, amazing thing that was swelling inside me and I just couldn't keep it a secret, everyone had to know. Falling in love is amazing, and scary, and enormous, but I think you can do it, Blaine. But can you see a future with him? Can you see yourself, say, marrying him? Having more children?"

Blaine drifted away into a fantasy. Kurt in his arms, against his body, kissing his lips, warm and safe and sweet. He was nuzzling his nose against the sensitive skin at the crook of Kurt's neck, one hand curving neatly over his belly, leaning down to press a kiss beneath his ear, to the underside of his jaw, his cheekbone and finally moving to his mouth, whispering, "I love you," against his lips before kissing him hard.

He was at Kurt's side, eyes shining with tears of joy as the lusty cry of a newborn baby filled the room, and a smiling midwife, her face swimming in and out of focus beyond a veil of tears, crossed the room to lay their son in Kurt's arms, as he sniffed and tilted his face up to kiss Blaine sweetly, in thanks, in a promise of their future.

Candles laid out a path to heaven as Blaine heard Kurt walk into the house and lowered himself to one knee, a ring glittering with neatly arranged small circular diamonds in his hand, smiling at the look of pure, unadulterated joy on Kurt's face when he caught sight of him, and he threw himself into Blaine's arms with a shriek, knocking him backwards and spending the night entwined irrevocably into him, crying joyfully into his chest.

A gold ring glittered on Blaine's left hand as he chased a small boy, with wild dark curls, freckles scattered like stardust across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, shining gold-green eyes and a wide, curious smile, catching him and tickling him into a spiral of shrieks and giggles as Kurt watched from the shade of the porch, sipping lemonade and caressing the swell of his belly, blowing them a kiss when Blaine stood up with their breathless, flushed son in his arms.

"I can," he finally murmured, and Santana's face split into a grin, her arm sliding around him and squeezing reassuringly. "I can see so much of a future. I want to spend my whole life with him. God, I want to just step off the cliff and fall, I don't even care about the consequences. I just want to be with him every day for the rest of time."

And that was it. He knew so easily what he was going to do now.

He was going to ask Kurt to marry him.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :)


	24. Twenty-Four

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Mpreg, angst, past assault

* * *

Sugar Baby

Twenty-Four

"It's like I told you, Mercy," Kurt said to the image of Mercedes on his computer screen, scratching at the heavy bandage over his ankle and smiling reassuringly at her unimpressed expression. "I broke my ankle, so I won't be able to come home for another six weeks, but then, I swear, I will be on a plane and back with you as soon as I can. If I stay much longer I won't be able to fly, and I want to have this baby in Ohio with you, away from his toxic father."

"This is crazy, Kurt," Mercedes said, staring at him through the screen. "First, you're sleeping with Blaine Anderson. Then, you're pregnant and you're moving to New York with him. And now you've been attacked by some crazy psycho and you're stuck in his house for another month after he cheated on you. Your life has turned rapidly into a soap opera."

"I think it's an occupational hazard of hooking up with celebrities, hon," Kurt said with a laugh. "And, um...it wasn't just some psychopath who attacked me and tried to kill the baby. It was...it was Dave."

"_Karofsky_?!" Mercedes shrieked, and Kurt nodded once, concisely. "Jeez, I always thought there was something off about him, but attacking you? Breaking your ankle and knocking you out and cutting up your arms? Trying to kill the baby? You really think he's capable of all that?"

"He thinks everything was my fault," Kurt murmured, pulling the computer closer, eyes darting to his slightly open door, a measure Sam had insisted on to keep him safe after the attack, and he could hear the vague sounds of chatter and clanging from the kitchen. "It was Paul's idea for them to take me in when my parents died, Mary always hated me and when I was ten Paul left because he couldn't deal with her. He blames me for his dad leaving, they argued about me a lot. And since then he's wanted out, desperately, and because I got pregnant, I got out, I got to come to the place I've always dreamed of being in with an amazing man. He wants that chance, to escape his mother, and he thinks in some twisted way that killing my baby will change things."

"Okay, well, that's a whole other tin of snakes to get into right now," Mercedes said, and Kurt nodded in agreement, watching her rearrange herself on the bed, eyes glancing down to Kurt's belly, straining against his shirt. "I want to hear more about little Kurt Hummel Junior. How's he doing?"

"He's fine," Kurt answered proudly, rubbing his stomach and grinning at Mercedes. "Not kicking yet, but the doctor said all his development is normal, despite everything, and I've been feeling that fluttering people always tell you about, but not anything concrete yet. I've half-chosen a name for him too. I don't know about a first name, but I want to give him Burton as a middle name. For my dad." He frowned and told her, "However, his father is not in my good graces right now. Barely even worthy of being looked at."

"God, I know you said you were in love with him and stuff, but for him to cheat on you with that Smythe guy - who always seemed like a big jerk to me, not gonna lie, no matter what kind of crush Tina had on him - is just crazy," Mercedes observed. "I mean, why are you staying with him? In his house, to boot."

"I'm not with him, I left him for what he did, but he's trying to get back into my life, for the baby," Kurt corrected her. "And I'm in this house because I was attacked at Quinn's, where I wanted to stay, and because of it Sam's insisting that I stay in a place where there's always someone around, and no one else's place fits the bill. And I have to admit that this is a gorgeous house, even if I'm not fond of the person in it right now."

"Okay, well, I gotta go, calculus homework calls, but I will call you tomorrow and I'll have a list of first names that go with Burton and Hummel," Mercedes said with a smile, and Kurt waved as she blew a kiss and her image on the screen vanished.

He sat on the bed for a while, lying back, grimacing at the flair of pain in his ankle and wishing he didn't have to wait another hour to take his next dose of painkillers. Finally, he rolled over and started to sit up, only to hear the rustle of paper beneath the mattress. Pulling his wheelchair closer, he clung to it as he leaned carefully down and extracted a single sheet from between the mattress and the frame of the bed. Sitting back up, he smoothed the paper out and read over Blaine's familiar handwriting.

* * *

_Kurt, I love you. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. I'm sorry I'm rapidly turning us into an imitation of the sham of a relationship my parents had. I know I've been awful to you. Believe me, if my instincts didn't stop me from punching myself hard enough that I blacked out for at least a few hours, I would do it._

_I didn't start this between us expecting to have a crying, pregnant teenager in my arms five months later. I didn't expect to fall in love. Honestly, I didn't expect anything but one night with an unbelievably hot teenager who said he knew what he was doing and proved it a thousand times better than I'd expected in bed. I would never have guessed that I was his first, that he would fall in love with me, that he'd get pregnant with our baby, or that I would ever want to pursue a commitment with him._

_I know you don't want me in your life right now. That maybe I'll never see you again, I'll never get to meet our son or see you smile at me again. For now, I know you're doing right by you and our son, and maybe the next time you see me you'll slam a door in my face and refuse to let me in. But that doesn't mean I'll give up on you. On us. I will never stop trying to get you back, Kurt. Even if what we have can never move forward, you at least deserve to know the whole truth. You at least deserve to hear me tell you out loud that I love you._

* * *

Kurt read the letter again. And again, a disbelieving smile on his face and tears in his eyes. Blaine had sat down, at some point after he'd left, and written this. Laid himself on the line, bared his soul. Of course, he was sleeping on Blaine's mattress, Blaine having dragged the extra one out in order to keep Kurt comfortable. Blaine was in love with him, desperate to be back in his life, wanting to be there for him and their son. He wanted the family too. He understood Kurt's right to take some time and think everything over, and he was freely offering it, he wasn't going to push his way back in, all he'd wanted was to tell Kurt that he loved him.

Blaine was in love with him. Kurt had the heart of an amazing, handsome man and it was his to break or heal. Blaine trusted him with everything, with his heart and soul and body, and Kurt had so much influence over where his life would go from here.

He reached over to the nightstand and extracted the bracelet from his birthday, shiny and new and barely worn, running his fingers over the words _Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity, and you won't bring me down_. His freedom song, it always had been. He had the chance to be free of the world he'd found himself catapulted into, to get away, find his place back in Ohio.

But he would never truly be free. He would have the baby, his and Blaine's son, he couldn't just give him up. And he would always harbour feelings for Blaine, always wonder what could've happened if he'd just taken that step, risked himself and let everything happen.

What Blaine had done had hurt him. Horribly. Broken his heart. But Blaine had promised he hadn't done it out of lust or spite, that the reason had been much bigger. If Cooper was to be believed, Blaine had never been in love before. It was possible that Blaine had realised his feelings and tried to avoid them, made a mistake and slept with someone else trying to escape from something he didn't understand. Kurt could understand, and he could think about forgiving.

He could think about loving Blaine again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this update! :)


	25. Twenty-Five

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Mpreg, angst, past assault

* * *

Sugar Baby

Twenty-Five

Kurt rubbed nervously at his bump, bopping his uninjured foot against his wheelchair as he watched Brittany and Jeff reading the letter he'd found, fretting over the lack of expression on their faces. "What do you think of it?" he asked desperately, wheeling closer to them and staring at their perfectly unreadable faces, hoping to find some flicker of their reaction to the letter. "Britt? Jeff? Please say something."

"I think that Blaine's in love with you, plain and simple," Brittany said softly, giving him a small, tight smile. "But you can't just trust in this letter. People can lie when they write things down, they can twist it and make things up. I think you need to get Blaine to at least say some of this to you without reading it off the paper like a script before you think about going back to him. We all know what he did to you, Kurt, and you shouldn't forgive him this quickly."

"If your partners did this to you, how long would you take to forgive them?" Kurt asked, snatching the paper back from Jeff and smoothing it out, tracing his fingers over the curls and points of Blaine's handwriting. "Come on, you're both madly in love with Santana and Nick. Britt, if Santana slept with her ex, would you wait months to let her back in? Jeff, if Nick cheated on you, would you even listen to people telling you there was some kind of minimum time needed to forgive him?"

"It's different-" Jeff started, but Kurt's head whipped around to look at him, eyes momentarily flashing.

"How is what Blaine and I are going through any different than what would happen to you and Nick if he cheated on you, or you cheated on him, or what would happen to any other committed couple in the world who were willing to try again after infidelity?" he asked haughtily, arching an eyebrow at the pair sitting on his bed. "Is it because I'm only seventeen? Because I'm younger than he is? Because I'm pregnant? Because I can tell you, I've been through a hell of a lot trying to make him see that I was here in front of him the whole time, and now he finally sees it, and my age isn't going to stop me. The fact that I'm pregnant doesn't change a thing. We're two adults in a consensual committed relationship, who love each other and want to try and get over the cheating."

He turned his wheelchair, a little clumsily, and started off to the kitchen, where he could hear Blaine's voice drifting from the room, talking quietly with Santana, obviously a conversation he didn't want to be overheard. But Kurt paused outside and sat in silence, listening as Santana told Blaine, "You know, if you want to ask him, you need to make him trust you again first. You can't just jump into this, Blaine, this is a lifelong commitment."

Before Blaine answered, Kurt knocked lightly on the door and peered around the edge to smile at the room's two inhabitants. "Blaine, can I talk to you alone please?" he asked softly, and Santana gave Blaine a warning look before she left and let Kurt in. Kurt sucked in a deep breath and looked up into Blaine's eyes as he held out the sheet of paper. "I found the letter under the mattress. I know you wrote every word of that, Blaine. All I'm asking is whether you meant it the way it reads. Did you?"

Blaine groaned softly, running a hand through his hair and snatching the paper from Kurt's grip. "Kurt, you...fuck, you were never supposed to read this. This wasn't for anyone to see, this was just me writing out what was in my head and trying to somehow make sense of it all, I have three more all just like it, you shouldn't have read this."

"That's not what I'm asking," Kurt whispered, his voice edged with cold, stronger than he'd heard himself in a very long time. "I'm asking if you writing that you're in love with me is the truth. Because if it's not, then I have nothing more to say to you. Five more weeks, and I'll be gone. Just answer the stupid question, Blaine."

There was a long moment of silence when Blaine simply stared at him, and Kurt's heart sank like a stone as he realised the truth. Blaine didn't love him. The letter had only been a lie, and everyone had been right about him. There was no reason to trust him, to keep chasing him after everything had just fallen to dust. "It's the truth," Blaine said softly, and Kurt's heart started beating even faster, almost desperately trying to flutter from his chest. "I'm in love with you."

Kurt stared at him, chest rising and falling rapidly as he heard his heartbeat echoing in his ears, Blaine gazing at him with his eyes open and shining with tears, coming closer and kneeling down to place himself at the same level as Kurt, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear and looking up at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to find that letter, I was going to tell you once you were on the mend, give you time to think it all over, please, I'm so sorry if you feel like I'm pressuring you, that was never my intention," he promised, and Kurt leaned carefully down to kiss him, fingers curled into his air.

But Blaine pushed him away and stood up, tears clinging to his eyelashes, as he said, "Don't, just don't, this isn't fair to you," and he stood up and walked out of the kitchen and left Kurt sitting in his wheelchair, staring into space with the warmth of Blaine's lips still lingering on his, the tears coming rapidly to his eyes.

And he refused to be the victim any longer. Blaine wasn't going to keep dictating his actions with his mood swings and irrational thinking and occasional showing of his softer, sweeter, more tender side. "Don't you dare walk out that door," he said icily. "You leave me now, you'll lose me forever. You're not walking away now, just because you're opening up to me and it scares you. You're staying, because I love you and you love me, and we're going to talk about this."

Blaine turned slowly, and pulled over a chair to sit beside Kurt, back to him as he made himself a mug of coffee and nervously sat down, gazing at him through the curtain of steam slowly rising in curlicues before his face. "I love you," he whispered, reaching for Kurt's hand. "You matter to me. I think I'm tipping into needing you, and I want to have this baby and a family with you. I can see so much of a future for us, and I don't want to lose you. But I know I made a huge mistake, and if you want to just turn around and leave, then I'll accept that."

"I don't want to leave," Kurt murmured. "I feel like I should want to, but I...I'm happy here. You broke my heart, but since I found that letter, I've come to understand that you did what you did to avoid the feelings you had for me, because they scared you. And I was in love with you before, but every time I tried to tell you I was interrupted, and I should've tried harder, because we could've avoided so much."

"Kurt, this was my fault, me and my communication issues and issues with intimacy and being borderline emotionally abusive because this is the manifestation of love I saw when I was growing up," Blaine said, gripping his hands tightly. "I've been treating you the way my father treated my mother, like a sex toy and nothing more than someone to be fucked and bear babies, and I'm so sorry. I never wanted to turn into him, I hated him when I was a kid."

"Not once have I felt like all I was was a sex toy or someone carrying your baby," Kurt assured him, utterly truthful. "No matter what, you were nicer than I would've thought you'd be to me. You took me to New York for Christmas when we'd known each other a month and a half, for Christ's sake. You could've left me when I found out I was pregnant and let me deal with it by myself, but you didn't, you took me in and you helped me and you made me fall so much more in love with you."

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I know you always hated Sebastian, and I'm sorry I slept with him, and I know it won't make you feel any better to say that it didn't mean anything, that I didn't let him kiss me because I felt like the kisses were yours, that I wanted to go back to you as soon as it was over but I felt too guilty, but I want you to take time and learn to forgive me, because I want you in my life and you can't be if there's still this bitterness between us," Blaine said softly, and Kurt blinked back tears and smiled at him.

He was still watching as Blaine's hand slid inside his blazer, fishing something out of an inside pocket, and his jaw dropped open as Blaine lowered himself to one knee, smiling gently up at him. "When I said I want a future and a family with you, Kurt, I really meant it," he murmured, his eyes lighting up with expectation. "Kurt, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Blaine, I...um...no," Kurt said, pulling Blaine to his feet and lowering the lid gently on the ring box. "There is no way we're in a position to get married right now. Can I take these five weeks while my ankle heals to think? Then I'll come back to you, about getting back together and me staying here instead of going back to Ohio, not about getting engaged."

"Of course," Blaine said softly, nodding and tucking the ring back into his pocket. "It was a stupid idea anyway. Shouldn't have even thought that you'd say yes." Kurt smiled softly at him, squeezed his shoulder, and leaned in to seal their deal with a sweet kiss.

Blaine still broke it, pushed him gently away, but now his eyes were shining with the hope of something new, a fresh start, and he gripped the handles on Kurt's wheelchair to steer him into the living room, where everyone was dancing around and laughing and chattering, and Kurt sat in the corner for the night, thinking everything over and watching his friends enjoying themselves, feeling, for the first time in years, a part of a family.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :)


	26. Twenty-Six

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Mpreg, past assault

* * *

Sugar Baby

Twenty-Six

Blaine was slumped into the sofa, a pregnancy book balanced on his knees as he twirled a pen distractedly between his fingers, when the handle of the door was slowly lowered and it slid open just enough for Kurt to slip inside, supporting himself against the wall as he crossed the room, leaning heavily on his uninjured ankle. While he had healed enough to be able to walk short distances, he still wasn't back to normal and needed to rest after walking even only from his room to the bathroom just next door. "Kurt, what are you doing?" he asked worriedly, slipping an arm securely around Kurt's waist to help ease him down. "It's late, you're supposed to be resting."

"Blaine, the baby's kicking, you have to feel this," Kurt whispered, eyes shining as he threaded his fingers through Blaine's and guided his hand to rest over the swell of his belly. "I felt it, when I was about to go to sleep and he kicked me, just wait a minute."

Smiling sweetly up at Kurt, Blaine lowered his head close to Kurt's bump, kissing the spot where his belly button pressed against his shirt, rubbing the taut skin and starting when he felt something press against his hand from inside Kurt, gentle at first then harder, obvious kicks that made him gasp out a laugh and blink back tears. "That's amazing," he whispered. "It's like he's really a person, he can hear us talking." Gazing down at Kurt's stomach, he murmured, "Hey little boy, it's Papa. Can you hear me? You're not even here yet, but I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kurt breathed, and Blaine looked up at him, knowing that Kurt wasn't just speaking about the baby any more, and Kurt's lips curved into a sweet smile as he raised Blaine's hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to his palm. "Will you come stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone. Sometimes there are nightmares and I don't think anyone can hear me screaming and I can't keep losing sleep over it."

"On one condition," Blaine murmured, and Kurt nodded gently. "You have to let me carry you back to your room. It's painful to watch you struggling to walk even that short distance." Kurt ducked his head with a slight laugh, a blush curling high in his cheeks, and looped his arms around Blaine's neck, shifting around to get comfortable as Blaine lifted him up, laying his head into the curve of Blaine's shoulder, where it fit as if they were puzzle pieces coming together.

Kurt curled around Blaine once they were in bed, his face pressed into the crook of Blaine's neck, breathing him, and Blaine held him as close as he could, one hand pressed against his bump to feel the baby occasionally kick and the other cradling the small of his back. "I love you," he whispered against Kurt's cheek. "And I'm not talking to the baby."

"I love you," Kurt breathed sleepily, blinking blearily up at him and smiling. "And I'm not talking to the baby either. But I still need time, Blaine. This is crazy and all I know is that I want to keep the baby, and I want you to be in his life, and mine. But I don't know what capacity I want you there in yet."

"Take all the time you need," Blaine whispered as Kurt rolled onto his side, sliding a pillow beneath his hip to keep him from rolling onto his stomach and hurting the baby during the night. "I've got a surprise for you that might help you make your decision." Kurt looked over at him with a pleading look in his eyes and a slight pout on his lips, but Blaine just shook his head with a barely-contained grin and reached over to turn out the light, wrapping his arms firmly around Kurt and linking his fingers over his belly, pressing his face into Kurt's hair and letting Kurt's slow, even breaths lull him into a more peaceful sleep than he had in a long time.

Morning came, and Blaine awoke at a soft knock on the door, a grinning Sam peering inside and beckoning him. "So you're picking them up at the airport, right?" Blaine asked softly as he tied his robe neatly around his waist.

"I'm just off now, and Quinn, Puck and Santana were here late last night fixing up the room down the hall for them, so your hunch about what would cheer him up better be right," Sam murmured, and Blaine just smiled and shrugged, padding down the hallway to cook eggs, bacon and pancakes, awaiting the arrival of Kurt's surprise.

Kurt surfaced around eleven, sleepy-eyed and pink-cheeked, finding Blaine in the kitchen, flipping pancakes and fully-dressed in his jeans and checked shirt and stretching up to press a soft kiss to his cheek. "Your son will not stop kicking me," he said, picking up one of the pancakes and shaking a generous spoonful of sugar into it, folding it in half and biting into it.

"Are you going to be one of those people who calls the baby my son when he's crying at three o'clock in the morning and yours when he's all angelic?" Blaine teased, and Kurt just smirked at him, lips sticky with sugar. "And your surprise will be here any minute. Sam went to pick it up from where I had it delivered to."

The door clattered open down the hall, and Blaine smiled as Kurt's head whipped around and his entire face lit up as Mercedes and Tina crossed the threshold, with a grumbling Sam behind them hefting their suitcases along. "Oh my _God_!" Kurt shrieked, leaning heavily on the counter as both girls rushed across the kitchen and almost knocked him to the floor in the enthusiastic embrace of the close teenaged friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, Blaine called my mom the other night and asked her if she would let me and Tina come out to New York for a week to keep you company and because it's paid for and we're not missing any really important stuff at school she agreed so here we are to come cheer you up!" Mercedes explained, and the trio hugged each other again. "Come on, show us your room and we can talk baby plans."

Turning back as Mercedes dragged him away, her fingers tightly encircling his wrist, Kurt flashed Blaine the most dazzlingly happy smile he had ever seen, and mouthed _Thank you! I love you_. Blaine blew him a kiss and saw both Mercedes and Tina sigh sentimentally over his action, grinning as he turned away, amazed that his idea had managed to make Kurt so happy.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :)


	27. Twenty-Seven

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Mpreg, past assault, angst, publication of private information and photographs, mentions of pornographic pictures

* * *

Sugar Baby

Twenty-Seven

Kurt rolled his eyes as Tina leaned over to lift two pillows up so he could lean against them, adjusting his bandaged ankle and perching worriedly on the end of the bed. Mercedes had no such compunction, and threw herself lazily onto the bed, crawling up next to Kurt and asking, "So, how's it going with you and Blaine? And the baby, obviously?"

"The baby's fine, he's started kicking, and he's overly fond of doing it when I'm trying to sleep," Kurt answered cheerfully, and Mercedes and Tina both squealed and cupped their hands over his belly, squeaking and beaming when the baby kicked out at them. "As for me and Blaine...I don't know. We talked, and he told me he loves me, and then he asked me to marry him, but I said no because that would be crazy, it would be insane to marry him at the point we're at now, and we agreed to try being just friends for a while and both thinking it over. But I don't know, we'll always be closer than friends, and I liked being close to him and kissing him and while I don't want any of it to lead to anything more right now, I keep thinking about just going back to him."

"Ooh, honey, don't open that door," Mercedes said with a theatrical wince. "The guy treated you so badly from what you've told me, you gotta keep him hanging for a while. He's clearly hopelessly devoted to you, he'll wait for you no matter how long it takes. Maybe you should get out there, play the field a little. New York is full of cute gays."

"Mercy, don't take this the wrong way, but that is horrible advice," Kurt said, smacking her arm lightly. "Who is going to want an emotionally-damaged seventeen year old orphan who's pregnant with someone else's baby and in love with that guy? Not any kind of guy I want to date, let me tell you."

"It's sweet that he asked you to marry him, and he promised to be there for you and the baby no matter what," Tina observed, looking up from chipping away her nail polish and smiling sweetly at him. "He really is devoted to you, even though his career means he can't really claim to be with you and be having this little boy with you in public. That's the worst part of this in my opinion."

"I know, and I do wish I could go outside holding his hand and tell everyone he's mine and we're expecting a baby together, but this is his career, it's important to him and it's not like I can actually get around very well anymore anyway," Kurt said with a slight grin.

A cry of, "_Shit_!" echoed through the house and all three of them started upright, Mercedes scrambling to her feet and Tina pausing to help Kurt into his wheelchair before they rushed into the kitchen to find a wide-eyed Quinn, an ashen Blaine and a purpling Sam examining a magazine, Santana standing over them. As Kurt went to ease himself up, she pushed him down, shaking her head. "Sebastian spilled everything. It's a shitstorm. Any minute now the press will be pounding on the door."

Ignoring her warning, Kurt stood up carefully, leaning heavily on Blaine as he peered over their shoulders to the brightly-coloured and eye-catching page, and immediately felt all the warmth of his recent happiness leave his body like a deflating balloon, the tears prickling hotly behind his ears and forming a constricting lump in his throat.

_BLAINE ANDERSON: CRADLE ROBBER - TWENTY-EIGHT YEAR OLD CREATOR AND PRODUCER OF WARBLER RECORDS HAS KNOCKED UP A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD BOY - SEBASTIAN SMYTHE TELLS ALL INSIDE!_

The slam of a fist into the table shocked them all out of their horrified daze, and they all started around to see Sam pacing the kitchen, slamming his fist repeatedly into the open palm of his other hand. "That _fucker_!" he yelled, and Kurt jumped because he had never heard Sam swear, always assumed him easy and accommodating and effortlessly easy to be around and talk to and befriend. "How dare he?! God, the shit we dealt with after Rachel spilled, and that was only three years ago! He was a part of that, he almost lost his job, you'd think he'd learn! Fucking _hell_!"

"It's revenge," Quinn said softly, laying a gentle hand on his arm and squeezing to try and calm him down. "He's angry with all of us for kicking him out of this group and he knows the way to get to all of us is through Blaine, and the way to get to him is through Kurt. God, this is awful. Worse than last time."

"_Fuck_, we're all going to end up in court for some sort of sexual harassment and paedophilia case," Puck observed, cracking open a can of beer despite the early hour and tossing one each to a desperately grasping Sam and Santana. "As if having to be in there to give evidence just to damn Karofsky to a much longer sentence wasn't enough."

Kurt was shaking, trembling from head to toe on weak knees, cold and pale and beads of sweat clinging to his temples, and Blaine grabbed him around the waist and tugged him from the room, an utterly horrified Mercedes and Tina immediately taking their places, running their fingertips over the pictures. Pornographic pictures of private moments between them, stripped and cheapened and edited to make them out as little more than casual fucks, no longer focusing on the twine of Kurt's fingers into Blaine's hair or the beautiful contrast of their skin, but on Blaine's face buried between Kurt's legs and Kurt's face looking almost agonised when truly it was all pleasure, or Kurt up on his hands and knees with a corset hanging off him, Blaine fucking into him from behind with his face so creased and red he almost looked cruel, brutal, when in reality his hands had been gentle and his kisses soft and sweet, bringing so much pleasure to Kurt's tender flesh.

"Kurt, calm down, please try to calm down," Blaine whispered frantically, his fingers squeezing crushingly tight around Kurt's the only thing keeping him grounded as the world floated away, his anchors gone, his spirit lost at sea without knowing if they were safe, if he would have to let Blaine go, if he could even stay in New York, if he would be forced back to the place he'd sworn never to return to after he made it out. "Look at me, okay, look at me. Focus on breathing, slowly, in and out. Don't panic, it's not good for the baby, we can make this okay, we can fix it."

"No we can't," Kurt sobbed out, shoulders shaking violently, his body wracked by shudders as the tears slip-slid down his cheeks, unable to be held back for any longer. "We can't fix this, we can't wrap it back up and shove it into a closet and pretend it doesn't exist. It's all out there, everything we've been through and those pictures of us, _God_, they're going to be everywhere and everyone will know it's me and I'll never make it anywhere because all I'll be is that freak who slept with Blaine Anderson and got stupid and pregnant and didn't bother to hide!"

"Kurt, stop it, don't talk about yourself like that!" Blaine snapped, cradling Kurt's tear-ravaged face gently between his eyes and looking down at him with such compassion in his eyes that new tears welled up in Kurt's eyes. "You are not a freak, okay. There are hundreds of thousands of men around the world just like you, and every single one of them has someone who thinks they're beautiful. We _can_ fix this, Sam's a professional and people deal with worse scandals than this, okay. And you are not going to lose me. Sadly, you're stuck with an old man whose treated you like shit and doesn't know how to make up for it."

Smiling through his tears, blinking eyelashes clumped together with moisture up at him, Kurt slid their palms together and twined his fingers through Blaine's. "Like this," he whispered. "You can make up for it like this. By being here for me, as whatever I need, no matter the cost to your career and your life. You're putting me first the way no one has done since my parents died, and that means the world."

As Blaine smiled, Kurt raised his head first to kiss him, sweet and soft, lowering Blaine's hands to curve over his belly and curling his arms loosely around Blaine's neck, pressing as close as he could get with his bump between them, lips pressed to lips and moving together like they were learning each other for the first time, two boys just discovering what intimacy and love could truly be. Blaine didn't need to even think on the words tumbling from his mouth as they parted to know that they were the only truth he could speak: "You're the love of my life. My one and only. I know you are, and I'll never want or need anyone else for the rest of my life as long as I have you."

"_Wow_," Kurt breathed, starry-eyed with a blush curling high in his cheeks, lips curved in a bright, openly and easily happy smile. "I never thought...you just said that, and I never dreamed someone would say that to me, least of all you, and you just said it so easily." Blaine silenced his rambling with another kiss, thumb stroking over the rounded edge of his bump, both of them smiling against each other's mouths. "You're the love of mine too," Kurt breathed as they parted, and Blaine tilted their foreheads together, a laugh bubbling up out him as he swept Kurt into his arms, Kurt's face turned into the crook of his neck, inhaling and exhaling open-mouthed against his skin, and his eyes closed as he revelled in Kurt's warmth and scent and the press of his bump into his stomach as he held him.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :)


	28. Twenty-Eight

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Mpreg, past assault, PIV

* * *

Sugar Baby

Twenty-Eight

Blaine tore another sheet of paper in half, throwing the crumpled balls in the vague direction of the trashcan and tapping his pen against the desk as he turned words over and around in his head, trying desperately hard to figure out how to put everything swirling through his head and heart, running through his veins and brightening his eyes, into words. He started as the door creaked open behind him and a familiar pair of arms slid around him, massaging his chest in slow circles, soft lips pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his neck. "Why are you still awake?" Kurt asked softly, and Blaine tipped his head back to meet the concerned green-blue eyes gazing down at him. "It's late, Blaine, come to bed."

"I have to get this finished, Kurt, and I'm having trouble putting everything I want to tell the world into words," Blaine murmured, and hooked his ankle around the nearest chair, pulling it closer for Kurt to lower himself carefully into, exhaling in relief once he was seated and rubbing a hand over the ever more prominent swell of his belly. "It's a press release that Sam's going to circulate for me tomorrow, and it'll go out live on every major gossip website. I'm going to tell the world that Sebastian's confessions weren't the whole truth, that I'm not abusing you or forcing you to stay with me, that I made a mistake that I'll regret for the rest of my life, and that I'm in love with you and I'll take anything that's coming my way as long as I don't have to lose you."

"As amazingly romantic as this is, I don't want you taking all the fall for this because I'm underage," Kurt said softly, reaching out to grip Blaine's arm tightly. "I love you, Blaine, and I don't want to see you facing trial or jailed because of me. Which is why Mercedes, Tina and I sat up looking through a bunch of legal websites, and we found out that because the age of consent is Ohio is sixteen, and seventeen here in New York, and you're not in a position of authority over me, you can't be prosecuted for our relationship. Sure, it's frowned upon, but you won't get into legal trouble because of it." He smiled sweetly at Blaine, hands cupped around his bump and head tilted innocently to one side. "I don't have to lose you, and no one can try to take you away from me because our relationship is perfectly within the law. They can try to shame us all they want, but I'm not ashamed of you or the little boy on the way, and I hope you're not ashamed of us either."

"I'm not, and I never will be," Blaine whispered, looking up with his eyes shining and his smile all utter relief. "Kurt, I love you so much, thank you for looking all of that out just to reassure me and yourself. You're amazing. I couldn't have picked a better person to have a baby with." He leaned across the gap between their chairs to press a sweet kiss to each corner of his mouth, a tender parentheses. As Kurt's eyelashes fluttered open, a flush nestling high in his cheeks, Blaine tangled their fingers together and quietly asked, "What exactly is our relationship right now, Kurt? I left this decision with you, where do you want us to go?"

Kurt took a deep breath, and his eyes flickered up to Blaine's and held his gaze, squeezing his hands tighter around Blaine's and shifting as close as he could. "I love you. And I don't want any circumstances to force me to let go of you. And I want you in my life, and in our son's life. I want to try being boyfriends again. Is that something you want to try too?"

"Of course it is," Blaine murmured, and pulled Kurt into his lap, wrapping his arms around Kurt and pressing him close, lowering one hand to caress the rounded edge of his bump as Kurt's hands rubbed at his back, his face pressed into the crook of Blaine's neck, breathing him in. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too," Kurt breathed, and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as he pressed into a deep kiss that could've lasted for days, brightening souls and knitting twisted hearts back together as Kurt's hands slid up into Blaine's hair, one of Blaine's hand cradling Kurt against him and the other rubbing slow, soothing circles over the taut stretched skin of his belly, as their lips moved sweetly in time as if they'd been kissing each other for their whole lives.

Blaine reached into his pocket, for something he'd been carrying around with him since the smallest possibility that Kurt would want to be in a relationship again: a simple silver ring, two strands intertwining with a knot connecting them. Kurt's eyes filled with tears the moment Blaine held it between them, holding one of Kurt's hands to his heart and murmuring, "Kurt, this is a promise ring. Not an engagement ring. But with this ring, it you'll take it, I promise to always love you, to always find a way to help you, to defend you, to always pick up your calls no matter what I'm doing, to support you, to be faithful to you and to always make sure you remember how perfectly imperfect you are."

Kurt sucked in a sharp breath, a single tear sliding down his cheek and clinging to his jaw as his lips curved into a smile blazing with joy. "You're amazing," he whispered, punctuating each word with a soft kiss. "I love you. Of course I'll take the ring, I..." He trailed off, and Blaine lifted his hands to Kurt's shoulders, smoothing his shirt and smiling at him. Kurt looked down at him with fear in his eyes, a hand pressed against the side of his bump, and whispered, "I think I just had a contraction."

Blaine started up, and Kurt braced himself on the table, breathing slowly and gritting out a muffled whimper, clamping a hand over his belly. "No, no this can't be time, it's too early," he whispered, and turned a terrified face to Blaine. "Just get me to hospital, now. Please, Blaine."

"Sam!" Blaine shouted up the stairs, and several thuds sounded overhead before a sleep-ruffled Sam appeared at the top of the staircase. "I have to take Kurt to hospital, he thinks he's having contractions. And I promise I'll finish that press release, unless you think you can write it well enough for it to be published, but I have to go." Sam just nodded, face stoic as he watched Blaine wrap Kurt carefully in his jacket and hustle him out of the door.

While Kurt sat stiffly in the passenger seat, staring straight ahead and tense with fright, Blaine reached over to squeeze his shoulder and press a soft kiss to his temple at a red light. "It's going to be okay," he whispered, and Kurt just nodded at him, not quite believing his reassuring words, sensing the quiver behind the mask.

When they reached the hospital, Kurt was rushed away with a doctor, and Blaine collapsed into a chair in the waiting room, staring blindly at the opposite wall. What if their baby was born too early? What if he died in a doctor's arms, too late for anyone to save him? Could Kurt cope with losing a baby on top of everything else in his life? Could their relationship stand it, getting through a grievance as big as that?

Kurt emerged forty-five minutes later, pale and trembling, but his lips twitched up into a smile as he crossed the room to Blaine's arms, falling into his embrace and snuggling his head into his chest as a smooth-voiced doctor told him, "It was just Braxton Hicks contractions, and Kurt may experience them again in the next nine weeks before the birth. It's a mild discomfort, but it can be disconcerting to first time parents if you don't know what they are. Unfortunately, we can't do anything to prevent them, but now you know how they feel and you'll be able to come in for assistance if anything seems abnormal." He clapped a hand onto Blaine's shoulder and smiled at him. "You did the right thing bringing him in, Mr. Anderson. You're going to be a wonderful father."

"Am I?" Blaine asked dully as he helped Kurt back into the car, turning on the heater in the darkness and turning to Kurt, sleepy-eyed and drooping in his seat. "Am I going to be a good father, Kurt? I can't even be a good friend to you, or a good boyfriend, or a good lover, how am I going to handle a little boy who'll rely on me for everything?"

"You'll have me, and you'll have our friends, they're not going to abandon us if we need them," Kurt assured him softly, cupping his cheek gently in his hand and murmuring, "Hey, it's okay. I know you're going to be a good father. You're a wonderful, loving person, you just tend not to let other people see it. But I want you to know that I do, and I know who you are, and I have faith that you are going to be a wonderful father." He leaned in to place a soft kiss to Blaine's lips with every word as he whispered, "And when we get home, I want you to make love to me so we can be together like we haven't in such a long time." Blaine smiled into another kiss, and reached beneath the seat for a blanket to drape around Kurt's shivering shoulders as he pulled away and they drove back through the dark, rapidly cooling roads.

The moment they reached the house, Blaine called, "Everything's okay, the baby won't come early, and please leave us alone for the night and I apologise now for any noise!" up the stairs to Sam, eagerly shedding his coat, shoes and socks by the door to take Kurt in his arms and kiss the breath from him, Kurt laughing against his lips as he steered them towards the bedroom.

Blaine lay back on the bed first, his hands gentle but secure on Kurt's waist, coaxing him up to drop his legs either side of Blaine's waist, kissing him and pressing as close as he could with the bump held between them, like a special secret just for them as Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt off as quickly as he could without damaging it, running his fingers through the scratchy dark chest hair and lowering his head to kiss as much skin as he could reach. "Been so long," he whispered through swollen, kiss-bruised lips, eyes dark when they flickered up to meet Blaine's. "Sit up, Blaine, I can't get close enough like this."

Smiling and cupping Kurt's face gently between his hands, Blaine sat up slowly and pressed a light kiss against Kurt's spit-slick lips, whispering, "I love you," into the space between them, heart soaring when Kurt whispered the same words back and they parted briefly to finish undressing themselves before falling into each other once more. Unlike so many times before, it wasn't frantic or desperate, nails raking at skin and teeth nipping at plump lips, tongues seeking access as quickly as possible and moans echoing against walls and ceilings.

It was slow and sweet and tender and a little melancholy, heavy with the weight of the love both knew they shared. The whisper of skin against skin, the wet sound of kissing, quiet twin gasps as Blaine lowered Kurt onto his cock and they found a slow, steady rocking rhythm, holding onto each other and kissing at all the skin they could reach, until Kurt came with a whimper and a gasp of Blaine's name, Blaine following with barely a sound a minute later.

They lay in bed afterwards, fingers dancing and sliding sinuously together, when Blaine shuffled over to kiss Kurt and quietly asked, "Why was it so quiet? Normally we're so loud, but this time, it was almost silent. Why?"

"I don't really know for sure," Kurt murmured, sliding a pillow beneath his hip and wriggling as close as he could, pushing Blaine onto his back and pillowing his head on his chest, arms draped around him, "but I once read that, when it's real, it's the quietest thing in the world." Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss him, retrieving the ring from the nightstand and sliding it onto Kurt's finger.

They exchanged a sweet, loving private smile, and fell asleep tangled up in each other, Kurt's head on Blaine's chest and Blaine's face pressed into his hair, arms wrapped around each other and fingers entwined over Kurt's belly, holding each other and their baby close.

Keeping their family together.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	29. Twenty-Nine

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Mpreg, past assault, birth scenes

* * *

Sugar Baby

Twenty-Nine

**Cynthia Greene: I'm here today to interview the music industry's newest couple, with their twisted story, spilled by the notorious Sebastian Smythe, hot off the press, twenty-eight year old Blaine Anderson and his seventeen year old boyfriend Kurt Hummel. So, boys, how did you two meet?**

K: In Lima, at a bar, then started a relationship purely as lovers, no feelings. God, that sounds like such a cliche, don't think any worse of either of us.

B: Best night of my life. _Kisses Kurt._

**CG: Oh, you two are so sweet. So how did it come about to have you two living together, in love and expecting a baby in, as I understand it, six weeks?**

K: Well, that's a very long story, and I think it's better to hear it from Blaine. Honey?

B: It started out with me bringing him to New York with me for Christmas last year, because sadly I did have to leave Ohio at some point and I didn't want to have to leave him behind. That was where things started to change between us, and it was more than just sex, you know, we were becoming friends too. It was getting emotional, and it was scary, but I kind of thought I could do it. But then we took a couple of steps back.

K: Neither of us had any idea that I could get pregnant, and it was me asking for him to forget the protection, because I'd never been with anyone else and he was clean, and it was such a shock to both of us. My foster family threw me out, I'd been drifting away from my friends because I was spending so much time with Blaine instead of them, he was all I had, so I went to him. And, thankfully, he offered to help me, take me to New York, find me tutors and be there for me through it all, at great risk to his career and his personal life. I'll never stop being grateful for how considerate he was despite the fact that we both knew he didn't love me, that he barely thought of me as more than a young lover, despite the fact that I already knew I was in love with him.

**CG: And where did Sebastian Smythe come into this? And Dave Karofsky, who, as I understand it, is your foster brother, Kurt, and is currently under investigation by the police for threatening and attacking you in a crazed attempt to kill the baby you're carrying. Many have told me that there's been a recent reveal with your late parents' will to go against Mary Karofsky's current custody of you?**

B: Sebastian began to make it very clear that he wanted me back, and was horrible to Kurt, calling him a slut and a girl and telling people he was faking his pregnancy in order to get hold of my money and run off before anyone figured it out. Somehow, I still felt something for him despite how awful he was, and while I could see that Kurt was crazily unhappy in the house, and when he left to stay with Quinn but returned due to an attack, I didn't feel like I desperately had to do anything about it. Then there was an incident, when I heard Kurt say that he loved me in his sleep, just as I was figuring out that I was falling for him, and that terrified me. So, in a moment of horrible judgement that I'm not quite sure how to explain all the emotions and decisions behind, I cheated on him with Sebastian. And he found out and moved out and told me we were done, and I'd only hear from him again when our son was born, and he went to stay with Quinn. That was when Karofsky attacked him and left him for dead on the floor, and Quinn found him and took him to hospital.

K: In a way, that made it better, because it put me in charge. He was waiting for me to forgive him, to want to be with him again, and obviously I did. As for Karofsky and me being an unwanted and disgraceful part of that family, the family lawyer came to me last week and read me a passage of my parents' will that dictated Quinn, who used to work with my mother in Lima, should be my guardian. They couldn't trace her when my parents died because she was living here in New York under an assumed name, crazed with grief from losing my mother. I have two more years of school left, which I'm going to complete here in New York, and Quinn is going to take care of me for legal purposes, along with my perfectly willing boyfriend right here.

**CG: So, to get away from slightly melancholy topics, have you been discussing arrangements for the birth? Hospital or home? Private or public hospital? Only the best midwives and doctors the much-anticipated Anderson-Hummel baby? Have you designed the nursery yet? Are you calling in interior designers to do it? Have you talked about baby names?**

B: We'll be heading towards the public hospital when the time comes, I don't want to take the risk of a home birth in case something does go wrong. Kurt's midwife is Lauren Zizes, who helped Quinn through it when she had a baby six years ago, and who Puck is already putting the moves on. _Rolls eyes_. All our friends have been helping us turn a spare room into a nursery, Kurt's been picking out the colour schemes and furniture, and then whining about not being allowed to help set it up.

K: Well, I hate it, I hate being helpless like this because I can't do anything except sleep, eat and be coddled. As for names, we've been having trouble finding a first name to flow with Burton, which I want as a middle name for my dad. But we have six weeks, and then the rest of our lives.

**CG: And with that wonderful outlook, we have to finish here. Before we go, can you each sum each other up in five words or less?**

K: Talented, intelligent, loving, compassionate and thoughtful.

B: Perfectly imperfect.

* * *

Blaine blinked blearily at the pressure of a hand gripping his shoulder, shaking him vigorously, and he rolled over and forced his eyes open to see Kurt's terrified face shining back at him, sweat standing out on his brow. "Blaine, _ah_, it hurts and I don't think it's Braxton Hicks, I think it's the real thing, but it's too early, we haven't finished the nursery and we haven't got a name! _Ow_!"

Starting upright, Blaine stared down at Kurt in horror, a hand cupped over his belly and his eyes screwed shut, tears of agony shining on his cheeks in the pale moonlight. "Okay, okay, just stay calm," he murmured, speaking as much to himself as to Kurt. "We have to get you to hospital. Can you try and pack a quick bag, I'll call Quinn to come pick us up and tell Sam." Kurt nodded shakily, slowly sitting up and edging his legs out of bed as Blaine leaned over to press a light kiss to his lips. "Don't worry, the baby will be fine, and so will you."

Kurt nodded, still looking utterly terrified, and supported himself heavily on the nightstand as Blaine ran for the door, sliding his feet into his shoes as he ran down the hallway to hammer on Sam's door, unearthing his mobile and dialling Quinn as a sleepy-eyed Sam materialised in the doorway and gave him an irritated look. "Quinn?" Blaine asked, raising a hand to Sam as the thick voice came onto the other end of the line. "Hi, I know it's late and believe me, I wouldn't wake you unless it was important. Kurt's in labour, and I know he wants you there and the garage has my car, can you please come by and pick us up, I don't want to have to call an ambulance, Kurt hates the sirens. Okay, thank you so much, I'll see you in fifteen minutes."

Blaine ran back to their room, where Kurt sat on the bed with a bulging bag beside him, hands clasped in his lap and tear streaks standing out on his cheeks, reaching out for him, whimpering and twisting his fingers into the bedspread. "Shush, it's okay, baby, it's gonna be okay," he reassured him softly, determinedly swallowing back his terrified tears. "Okay, we have to go downstairs now and wait for Quinn, she's going to take us to the hospital. I'll carry your bag, you can lean on me as much as young want, you just have to make it downstairs." Kurt nodded with a shaky exhalation, slinging his arm around Blaine's shoulders and leaning heavily on him as they walked down the stairs to wait for Quinn in the entrance hallway.

They reached the hospital within ten minutes, and Quinn helped Blaine manoeuvre Kurt into a wheelchair and ran ahead of them to reception. The woman there was smiling sweetly by the time they reached her, and said, "Nice to see you, Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel, and may I say a pre-emptive congratulations on the birth of your son," she said, and Blaine gave her a courteous smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Okay, we have some semi-private rooms available on the third floor, if you go along a doctor will be along to check up on you."

"Blaine," Kurt murmured, grabbing Blaine's collar and pulling him down. "Semi-private? We asked for a private room. I can't be in labour in front of women, they'll all think I'm a freak or...or ask for your autograph or something weird. This is meant to be my perfect day." Blaine squeezed his hand gently and Quinn steered the chair towards the elevators.

When Kurt blinked at Blaine, all long eyelashes and round, damp eyes, Blaine gave in and sat on the bed with him, gently massaging his belly as he leaned back against him, breathing slowly in and out. "I'm so scared, Blaine," he whispered, and Blaine found his hand and squeezed, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Me too, baby," he murmured. "I swear, it'll be okay." Kurt nodded and closed his eyes, sliding his fingers through Blaine's where they rested, curved around his bump. Burying his face in the back of Kurt's neck, Blaine silently hoped that if he said those words enough times, they would be true.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the update! :)


	30. Thirty

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Mpreg, past assault, birth scenes

* * *

Sugar Baby

Thirty

"I want you to promise me something, Blaine" Kurt said softly, voice strained and heartbreaking. "If anything happens, you will have to make the decision. I want you to promise that, if it comes to a point when you have to choose to save me or the baby, you'll let them save him instead of me."

"Kurt, no," Blaine protested, eyes filling with tears as he squeezed Kurt's hand, Lauren moving around at the foot of the bed, gently manoeuvring Kurt's feet into the stirrups. "I can't choose between the love of my life and my child, I can't let you go, how could I raise a baby if every time I looked at him all I saw was you? It would be my fault that you were dead, I don't want to have to make that decision."

"Promise me, Blaine," Kurt insisted, voice a little stronger, almost commanding. "I don't want to live on knowing we lost our baby, the little boy I was carrying. I want you to take him and look after him and raise him to be a truly good person, like you. And, if I have to leave you, I want you to move on, and find someone else."

"I'll never want any other man but you," Blaine whispered, voice quivering with suppressed sobs. "But it's what you want, and I can't have you resent me forever for letting her go to save you, so I give my permission, if it comes to that, for them to make sure she stays alive even if it means you dying. But that won't happen. I won't lose you." He let out a sob and breathed, "Kurt, I love you."

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt promised, giving him a weak smile and squeezing his hand. "And I hope it won't get to that point, but just in case, I need your word." He tensed and breathed hard through another contraction.

"You're doing so well," Lauren promised, giving the two of them a reassuring smile and reaching for her tools. "How do you feel, Kurt?"

"Tired," Kurt answered shortly, another nurse hooking a heart monitor onto his hand, cheerfully chattering away to him about nonsensical things as she busied herself getting the machinery working and taking his initial pulse. "Sore. But I've got my Blaine, and I know it'll all be worth it in the end."

Kurt screamed suddenly, and Blaine started violently, biting hard into her lower lip to muffle a yelp as Kurt's hand contracted around his, crushing his fingers painfully together. Lauren was immediately at attention at the end of the bed, eyes attentive and professional on what was going on beneath Kurt's hospital gown, telling him, "You have to push hard now, Kurt. It's going to hurt, but from how fast your labour has progressed, particularly for a male pregnancy, it won't be for long. You have Blaine, just hold on to him and focus on pushing and breathing."

Blaine held Kurt's hand as tight as he held his, laying a cool hand over his forehead and whispering reassurances to him as he groaned and screamed, his free hand clenching into the sheets as he squeezed his eyes shut, muttering oaths against Blaine and the heavens and everything that had worked together to put him through the agony. Almost crying himself, Blaine remembered Puck's weakly terrified accounts of being in the hospital with Quinn, almost six years ago, when she'd given birth to Beth, the screaming and the threats and the swearing, and almost admired Kurt for how restrained he was being compared to what Quinn had apparently been. "Just one more push, Kurt," Lauren promised as Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple. "Then it'll all be over."

Hearing his bones crunch, Blaine bit back a yelp, knowing it would not be welcome, as Kurt squeezed his hand harder than ever before, eyes flying wide open, an awful, high-pitched scream of agony ripped from his throat, echoing long around the room before he fell back to the mattress with a creak of the bedsprings, breathing heavily as the lines of agony carved deep into his face slowly softened. "You did it," Blaine whispered reverently, leaning over to press a kiss to Kurt's sweaty forehead. "You're amazing, Kurt."

"Would you like to cut the cord?" Lauren asked gently, drawing Blaine away from Kurt's face, shining out with relief, and he nodded, not trusting himself to speak without crying as she beckoned him to the bottom of the bed, where she showed him where to cut and handed him a small pair of scissors. Blaine cut carefully, gazing all the while down at the baby boy, wailing and squirming, skin mottled blue and red and blood smeared across him, more beautiful than anything else he'd ever seen in his twenty-eight years. "The miracle of birth, huh?" Lauren teased gently, and Blaine just nodded, the tears spilling down his cheeks as he took up his seat next to Kurt once more, another nurse bearing their son away to be cleaned and wrapped.

The staff around them all smiled on them as Kurt slowly eased himself into a sitting position, wincing obviously, and held out his arms. "Give him to me," he whispered, voice hoarse. "Let me see my beautiful baby boy." Lauren smiled and passed the cleaned baby, now swaddled in a white blanket, to Kurt, whose face transformed into a serene expression of pure love as he looked down on the small, pink face, the tiny boy cradled in his arms. "Hi baby. I'm Kurt, but you're going to call me Daddy." He looked up at Blaine, eyes shining with euphoria, and slung an arm around his neck to pull him down for a soft kiss, breathing against his lips as the tears coursed down Blaine's cheeks. "Honey, stop, I'm fine, he's fine, he's so beautiful. He's our baby, our little miracle."

"Our boy," Blaine murmured, laying a palm over their son's tiny head, soft, downy hair brushing against his skin as their baby blinked curious blue eyes, seemingly more knowledgable than a child so young should be, up at him and grabbed for his finger, tiny hand wrapping around his thumb and clutching, bringing more tears spilling from his eyes. "He's all ours. He'll always be ours. Alexander Burton Anderson-Hummel, welcome to the world."

"You picked a name!" Kurt exclaimed, eyes shining up at Blaine, and he nodded with a slight humble shrug. "And it's so perfect. I just couldn't think of anything, I thought I'd have to give up on honouring my dad." He looked up to meet Blaine's eyes, his wet with tears. "I think, despite the age difference and the accidental pregnancy and everything else we've been through, my dad would approve of you. I think he would love you almost as much as I do." Blaine laughed through a sob, and Kurt reached up to kiss him, slow and deep, their precious son cradled between them.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! :)


	31. Thirty-One

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings:** Extensive angst

* * *

Sugar Baby

Thirty-One

Despite the sheer number of pleads for exclusive interviews with the hottest couple in show business and their new baby, Blaine refused every single one. No one was going to come prying into the inner workings of his family when they were still growing used to each other, particularly not with Alex often fussy for no apparent reason and Kurt still prescribed as much rest as possible while he recovered from the birth.

Kurt was happier than Blaine had seen him in months. He was ecstatic to be a father, to have the son he'd wanted for so long, tirelessly watching over him and taking care of him, singing him to sleep and feeding him every time he grumbled, proudly showing him off when Blaine was able to take his boys home to the adulation of their friends.

It took a few days to fully sink in. On the first day they were at home once more, back in their own bed, Alex curled against Blaine's side and snuffling softly in his sleep, Blaine lay awake, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. He was a father. He had a boyfriend, a son, things he'd never dared to dream of, believing they would never be within his reach.

Kurt's hand stroked softly over his arm, and Blaine turned to see his boyfriend looking up at him with sleep concern, asking, "Honey, what's wrong? Is Alex bothering you there, because I can put him in his crib. I just thought he might be more comfortable sleeping with us for a while, especially since he's so fussy in the middle of the night."

"No, he's fine, it's nice having him there," Blaine promised, and Kurt's eyes positively lit up through the murky darkness. "I just...we're fathers. We have a baby. This is...it's huge."

"Maybe, but we can do it," Kurt reassured him, easing Alex into his lap to snuggle closer to Blaine. "I love you."

"I love you too." Leaning in carefully, Blaine pressed a deep kiss to Kurt's lips, sliding an arm around his waist and holding him close, unwilling to ever let him go again.

A week passed by, and Lauren dropped by to check up on them, smoothly shutting down Puck's attempts to flirt with her and telling them that Alex was perfectly healthy and gaining weight just as he should, and Kurt no longer needed to stay in bed as much as he could and was allowed to freely get up and wander around New York. Overjoyed at being released from his bonds, Kurt decided to take a break from his tutors until after Christmas and spent his days, while Blaine was working, walking around New York with Alex in tow, looking for shows to audition for, bright-eyed with the hope of getting a performing career off the ground.

Three weeks after Alex's birth, Kurt came storming into his and Blaine's room muttering under his breath, jamming the stroller into the corner and yanking at the drawers with unnecessary ferocity while he changed into his pyjamas, leaving Blaine to retrieve Alex from the intricate tangle of straps, balancing the baby on his hip, gently inquiring, "Kurt? Baby, what's wrong?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to try and get around the city quickly with a baby?" Kurt asked loudly, dragging a comb with unnecessary ferocity through his hair. "So many sharp corners and all those people with no consideration for someone with a stroller, just walking all over the pavement and knocking into me without so much as apologising. One woman with about fifty shopping bags knocked the stroller and tipped it and Alex started crying, then she had the nerve to tell me to shut him up or she'd do it herself!"

Lowering Alex gently onto their bed, smiling affectionately when he stretched and wiggled, Blaine slid his arms around Kurt from behind and pressed soft kisses into his hair. "It's okay, all this scandal will dissolve over these next few years, it'll be forgotten the next time a director knocks up one of his extras," he reassured Kurt gently, dragging his fingertips through his thick hair. "You're amazing, you'll be signed up for a role soon, no one with ears could deny your talent. I'd sign you with me if you wanted more of a singing career rather than musical theatre."

"Okay, enough career talk for one night," Kurt said, linking his fingers through Blaine's where they were flat against his stomach. "You go shower, I'm going to feed Alex and then we're going to bed." Blaine pressed a soft kiss against Kurt's temple and obeyed his command.

While Kurt slept soundly next to him, breathing soft and even, Alex cradled between their bodies, Blaine gazed at the wall, Kurt's words ringing in his ears. Kurt deserved better than this life, permanently attached to Blaine, forced to take a baby to his auditions, forever stamped with the stigma of being a teenaged father. Alex deserved so much better, he was too young to be exposed to the busy business Blaine belonged to be, he needed time and quiet to be content. They both deserved better than Blaine could give them.

As the days stretched into weeks, and the countdown to Christmas began, Blaine setting his performers up for their seasonal album, he could see Kurt growing more and more unhappy with what he had been unceremoniously forced into, trying to deal with being a father and auditioning for shows, always being turned down. He talked about the agony of trying to shop with a fussy baby on his hip, the disgusted looks he would get from people when he paused to feed Alex in quiet corners, the stigma of being Blaine Anderson's boyfriend that he could see people he auditioned for attaching to him. Blaine had always known it was going to be difficult for both of them, but he came to see that Kurt wasn't happy, no matter how he tried to force a smile and lie through his teeth.

In the blackest moments of the night, his thoughts turned to everything Kurt had been through during their relationship. Twice he had decided everything had become too much, and run away from Blaine, but twice attacks had sent him back for his own safety's sake. Blaine had cheated on him, slept with someone Kurt was scared of and hated with every fibre of his being, just because he was scared of falling in love with him. He had treated him horribly through the months they'd spent together, gotten him pregnant and taken away his choice and all his vibrant potential, uprooted him from the life he had in Lima to take him to New York, and hardly paid attention to his feelings.

Kurt, and his son, deserved better. Blaine wasn't good enough for either of them, he didn't deserve this happiness. He didn't deserve Kurt.

Two weeks before Christmas, they were all eating around the table, Brittany jogging a sleepy Alex on her knee, when Quinn stood up, tapping her fork against her glass, and looked around at them all with a maternal smile on her face. "While you have all made these last five years amazing for me, and I'm so grateful to have been a part of this label, you all know this was never my dream," she said slowly, smiling around at each of them. "I want to teach, I've wanted it since I became Elizabeth's assistant straight out of high school. So, before Christmas hits, I'm going back to Ohio. I have a job set up at McKinley, assisting one of the English teachers, I have an apartment and a whole life waiting for me to get there. I'll miss all of you, but this is my choice. It's what I want to do."

She looked uncertainly around at them all, as if expecting them to protest. Puck stood up, grinned at her and pulled her into a hug. "Good luck, Quinnie-bear," he murmured, tweaking her nose affectionately.

Sitting on the end of their bed with Alex in his arms, watching Kurt get ready for bed, Blaine knew what he had to do. Since Quinn had first approached him with ideas of going back to her hometown, this eventuality had been turning over and over in his mind. "Isn't it crazy about Quinn?" Kurt asked, giving Blaine a brief smile in the mirror. "How could anyone give all this up to go back to Lima? This is _New York_, and Lima is so bland. No one could be special there."

"I want you to go back to Lima with Quinn." Kurt looked up, slowly turning around to face Blaine, eyes wide and mouth set in a hard line. Blaine stood and walked over to him, placing Alex into his arms. "Take Alex and go back there, Kurt, with Quinn and your friends. You can be anything you want to be there. Nothing will hold you back."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kurt asked quietly, voice small and meek and so scared, something Blaine was unaccustomed to hearing from such a strong, forceful man.

"If that's what it will take for you to go back, yes," Blaine answered quietly, swallowing back the lump in his throat as Kurt let out the breath he had been holding, the air shuddering past his lips, his eyes glassy with tears when he looked up at Blaine, cradling Alex close to him. "You don't belong here, Kurt. This life isn't right for you or Alex."

"Of course I belong here!" Kurt snapped angrily. "New York is my _dream_, Blaine, I'm living my dream. I want to stay here, I don't want to go back to Lima. I hate it there!"

"Kurt, here you're one of millions of hopeful auditionees, fighting tooth and nail for one role that isn't worth all that much in the eyes of the media anyway," Blaine said softly. "You're amazing, but not everyone recognises how exceptional you are, and that's partly because of your connection to me. You don't have a school here, only tutors that you have to time around our son's needs. In Lima, you're special. You're fantastic there, you deserve to have your talent recognised by the masses, and you should finish your education in school, then get into college and come back to New York. I don't want you to be trapped because of me, it's not fair."

"But I'm not trapped, I don't feel like being with you is holding me back!" Kurt protested, tears spilling down his cheeks. "You can't break up with me after everything we've been through. Please, Blaine, don't do this. I love you."

"And I love you," Blaine promised, kissing Kurt's forehead tenderly. "That's why I'm doing this. There are other options out there for you, Kurt. Better options than me. I waited nearly thirty years of my life to find you, I can wait so much longer, but you don't know anything apart from me. I was your first sexual partner, your first boyfriend, your first love-"

"My _only_ love!" Kurt interrupted, cheeks red with tears. "I don't want to see other guys, Blaine, I've never wanted that. I wanted to find someone and fall in love and have that be it. I'm so lucky to have you, I don't want to explore other options, no one is better than you."

"I want you back in Lima, going to school with your friends, seeing other people and making mistakes in relationships with other teenagers," Blaine said slowly, wiping a tear from Kurt's cheek with a gentle brush of his thumb. "You're unhappy here, I can tell even when you force a smile and lie that you're okay. You shouldn't be tied to someone so much older just because you had my baby, it's not fair to you or Alex. Besides, Quinn is your legal guardian, you should be with her." He steeled himself and concluded, "Kurt, I'm breaking up with you. You're going back to Lima with Quinn, and I want you to date other boys and find out whether you'll still want me when you've explored other options."

They slept with Alex in his crib and a valley of cold sheets between their bodies that night, neither aware that the other lay awake until the coming of the dawn striped the walls in watery grey, that salty tears slipped down faces onto the bedding, that both their hearts were slowly breaking into ash, swept away on the ravages of time.

Quinn left two days later, after packing up her life, all of the last five years, her luggage on its way into the belly of the plane as she said an emotional goodbye to them all at the gate. Kurt stood at her, skin ashen and scarred with glistening tear tracks, hands cupped protectively over Alex's head where he was cradling the baby boy against his chest. Blaine gave Quinn an almost perfunctory hug, his eyes resting on Kurt the whole time, and started when her voice in his ear brought him back to earth. "You're an idiot," she told him sternly, "but I see where you're coming from. One day, he'll see it too. You better wait for him, you better know now that he's worth every second of it."

"I do, I'll be waiting right here the day he's back in New York," Blaine promised her under his breath, and she released him to be wound into a tearful Brittany's embrace. Turning to Kurt, Blaine gazed at him, seeing him so unwilling to meet his eyes, and whispered, "Kurt, please."

Sam took Alex from Kurt's arms for a last cuddle in time for Kurt to throw himself at Blaine, smashing their mouths together and clinging to him, fingers wound tightly into his curls, the kiss salty with their twins tears. "I won't give up on you," Kurt whispered as he pulled away, shuddering breaths warm against Blaine's jaw. "Never, no matter how long you make me wait. You're the love of my life, Blaine, those aren't just words to me."

"Me neither," Blaine promised softly, playing with the cool silver of Kurt's promise ring on his left hand. "I'll always love you, Kurt. You're worth waiting another thirty years for."

Quinn laid a gentle hand on Kurt's arm, and Kurt finally let go of Blaine, the loss of his warmth holding an intangible sense of cold finality. Sam placed Alex back in Kurt's arms, and Quinn waved with a bright smile as they walked towards security.

Blaine simply watched the love of his life walk away, forcing himself not to cry.


	32. Thirty-Two

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Story Warnings:** Age difference of twelve years, dub-con, sugar-daddy!Blaine, sexual relations between an adult and a minor, boypussy!Kurt, M-preg in later chapters, past character death

**Chapter Warnings: **Goodbye

* * *

Sugar Baby

Thirty-Two

Ohio welcomed Kurt back with open arms. He told people that his relationship with Blaine Anderson was over, but now he was happy with his son and the woman his parents had intended to be his legal guardian had they died before he was eighteen. He tried to date for almost two years, found sweet, smart boys his own age who loved him from his head to his toes and everything in between. Yet he imagined dark curls loosened from their gel and callused fingertips in their place, soft lips caressing pleasure into every inch of him, gliding up his neck to whisper _I love you_ like a prayer against his lips.

He found solace in his friends, who were there for him and only too happy to offer their babysitting services while he was looking for work, earning the money to move to New York when he graduated. Mercedes and Tina could not have been happier to have him back and meet Alex, though they both expressed a profound sympathetic sadness that Blaine had broke up with him. To Kurt's surprise, Finn Hudson came to stand at his side, telling him his mother was a doctor and would be only too happy to treat him and Alex for a while, becoming something of an uncle to Alex.

Kurt ached for Blaine every day. He missed him, desperately, but he was determined to try and get over him, just as he had wanted. But the day Alex first tentatively said, "Daddy," Kurt had to lock himself in his bedroom and cry, because he wanted Blaine there with him, proud of their boy. When Alex took his first uncertain step, his little hands wiped the tears from Kurt's face, his high, clear voice asking, "Why you sad, Daddy?" while his little brow creased with worry. Every relationship Kurt tried to have ended with an inevitable, "It's not you, it's me. I'm still in love with someone else."

When his nineteenth birthday came, the last in Ohio before he began a paid internship at Vogue that he had been lucky enough to be given the honour of successfully applying for, Quinn tearfully threw him a birthday party and invited their friends from New York, including Blaine. For the week between her tentatively telling him and the night of the party, Kurt thought of everything, of the promises and the plans they'd made, for forever and to commit and to love each other and to be a family. And Blaine had blown everything away like ash in the wind, with his concern for Kurt's future and happiness, when all Kurt could see in his future was Blaine, making him happy.

The buzzer drilled obnoxiously through the apartment, and Kurt heard Quinn cheerfully chirp, "Come on up," and peered through at her, hanging up her apron and smoothing her hair back neatly, ever the perfect hostess. He checked his hair again, adjusted the jumper to fall artfully over one shoulder and picked Alex up, balancing him on his hip and pressing a kiss into his soft, dark curls.

He went outside to find Santana and Brittany already there, glasses in their hands and talking and laughing with Quinn, until Brittany caught sight of Alex and clapped her hands, skipping over to ruffle his hair and kiss his cheek as Alex hid his face in Kurt's shoulder, shying away from the stranger. "Come on, tiger, say hi," Kurt whispered. "She's not scary at all, and she knows all about the fairies at the end of the rainbow."

"I even saw one once," Brittany whispered conspiratorially to the boy, whose eyes widened as he stretched out his arms for Brittany, and she spirited him away to weave stories about fairies and gold as Kurt smiled on them and leaned against the table, grabbing at the wine and swallowing a glass in one mouthful. He ignored Quinn's raised eyebrow and turned to a conversation with Santana as more guests arrived, including an utterly starstruck Mercedes and Tina and a nervous Finn, who handed him a present with a shaky grin.

When the buzzer sounded again as Kurt chattered with Tina about her looming entrance to NYADA, bouncing Alex on his knee as the boy giggled and sang some unintelligible song to himself, Quinn let the new arrival up with a wink to Kurt. The door opened and Kurt felt the breath catch in his throat at the sight of Blaine, as beautiful as ever and there, waiting for him, just like he'd promised to be. Blaine's eyes ran across the room, and widened as they met Kurt's, drifting down to Alex in his lap, gazing at the little boy who had obviously inherited Blaine's distinctive golden eyes.

"The sexual tension is killing me, please go make out in the hallway and let us enjoy this party without feeling like we are being burned," Santana drawled to an irate glance from Tina. Kurt stood up, holding Alex close, and tugged Blaine into the bedroom by the hand, shutting the door firmly behind the three of them.

"Is this him?" Blaine asked softly, and Kurt nodded with a smile, beckoning Blaine closer and pressing a kiss against the top of Alex's head. "He looks just like you. Can I...can I hold him?"

"Oh, well, he doesn't really like strangers, but you can try," Kurt answered, carefully manoeuvring Alex from his position, clinging to his side, to Blaine's open arms, smiling as he watched this man, the man he was still so irrevocably in love with, adjusting his arms carefully to hold Alex better, loving that he didn't shy away from Blaine, that maybe he still remembered him in some way, even though he'd been barely two months old when Blaine had forced him to leave New York to find his dreams. "I think he likes you," he observed fondly. "Alex, baby, can you say 'Papa'? This is your papa, tiger."

Alex blinked up at Blaine, long eyelashes brushing his flushed cheeks, gold eyes gazing into gold eyes. Finally, he snuggled up against Blaine, curling his fingers into the fabric of Blaine's shirt and murmuring, "Pappy."

Blaine laughed, his eyes wet with tears, and cuddled Alex closer, smiling up at Kurt with his eyes shining and a single tear sliding down his unshaven cheek. "God, he's amazing," he whispered, and Kurt shifted closer on the bed, squeezing Blaine's shoulder gently and stroking Alex's down of dark hair. "He's so beautiful. I can't believe we made him."

"Well, you got to do the fun part," Kurt teased, eyes positively glittering with happiness as Blaine turned to look at him. "I had to do the painful bit. But he's so worth it. I've never loved anything as much as I love him, and I don't think I ever will."

Alex looked up at them both with his round, curious eyes, and Kurt smiled at Blaine, his heart swelling with all the familiar old feelings that he hadn't tried to quash for almost two years, falling in love all over again with Blaine at his side and Alex in Blaine's arms, and his lips were on Blaine's before he made a conscious decision to kiss him, mouths moving perfectly together, prevented by their son between them from wrapping their arms around each other and moving as close as they wanted to, but it was still so perfect that tears prickled behind Kurt's eyes and it seemed as if his heart would burst with the sheer amount of love in him.

A hand smacked Kurt in the chest, and he broke away from Blaine to Alex glaring at him, arms folded. "You're squishing me," he complained, and Kurt huffed out a laugh, wiping his damp eyes with the back of his hand and smiling at Blaine.

"Baby, would you like it if I asked Mercedes and Tina to take you out for a milkshake and to the swings?" he asked, Alex's eyes lighting up at the prospect. "Daddy and Papa need some time alone to talk about things. Is that okay?"

"Can Grana come too?" Alex asked with a tilt of his head, and Kurt suppressed a snort at the nickname Alex had for Quinn, knowing how much she hated it.

"Yes honey, I'll ask Grana to go too," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek and standing up to crack the door open and ask, "Mercy, Tina, Quinn, can you take Alex out, just for a while? I'll text one of you when the coast is clear. Blaine and I just need some privacy to talk about some things."

Quinn nodded and called Alex out, glaring at her nickname and the snort Santana let out, and the door shut behind the three women with Alex holding Mercedes and Tina's hands, letting Kurt slip back inside and lock the door, turning to Blaine with a soft smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked quietly.

"I'm quitting the label," Blaine confessed quietly, giving Kurt's wide eyes a small smile. "Sam's taking over from me. I've decided that my time in the spotlight should come to an end. I'm going back to school for a while, to get a teaching degree. It was time to let go."

"I have an internship at ," Kurt blurted out. "I'm going to work in fashion, and try auditioning for a few plays. But if it doesn't work out, I'll be fine. I love designing." Looking up at Blaine, he murmured, "I've dated three people in the last two years. One told me he loved me, I broke up with him because I couldn't say it back. One asked if I was ready to have sex, I wasn't and knew I never would be, so we parted ways. The last one kept asking me about you, whether I was over you, and eventually I told him I wasn't, so he dumped me. Not a single one of those break-ups hurt me the way ours did."

"Love shouldn't hurt, Kurt," Blaine said softly, refusing to meet his eyes even as Kurt laid his hand over Blaine's. "I broke your heart, you shouldn't have to settle for me."

"I'm not settling," Kurt reassured him, raising his chin to look into his eyes and smile brightly. "I've tested the waters, and I don't want to swim in them anymore. I want to be exclusive, with you. I'll be yours, if you'll be mine. I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too," Blaine replied sweetly, and Kurt was the first to close the gap between them and lean over to kiss Blaine, wrapping his arms around him and shifting into his lap, their faces hot and wet with tears.

In that moment, they knew that this was their fate. They would spend their lives together, for better or for worse, growing and making each other better for what they had. As their mouths moved together and gentle hands explored curves and angles, relearning bodies, their future together lay out like a city of lights before them, waiting for them to step into it, hand-in-hand.

There would be telling telling Alex their love story, holding hands and smiling at their captivated son. Endless photographs taken, ingraining Blaine into their family album. Their first apartment together, decorated to Kurt's tastes, Alex with his own room and Kurt working, happier than he'd ever been. Learning to match their routines, making mistakes and learning together, waking up to each other every morning, Blaine buying the ring and contemplating each day when the right moment would be.

A screaming fight eight months after they got back together, Kurt storming out of the building only to turn up on the doorstep six days later and drop to one knee in front of Blaine's wide eyes and slack jaw, stuttering out promises of forever and apologies and fervent hopes, for Blaine to haul him to his feet and acquiesce in a hungry kiss.

A wedding in winter, the lights shimmering above them as they swayed on the dance floor, Kurt smiling as he pressed his mouth to Blaine's ear and confided that he was pregnant again, laughing at Blaine spun him around the floor, giddy with delight.

That fantasy they both had, Blaine chasing Alex around the sunlit garden of their own house, Alex shrieking with laughter when Blaine caught him and tickled him until he begged for mercy, Kurt watching from the shade of the porch, blowing a kiss to his boys as their daughter kicked at him, wanting the be a part of their perfect family moment.

While they talked all through the night, tearful and stripped down and holding each other, life carried on beyond the windows. Alex slept in his room, their friends talked quietly in the kitchen and Kurt kissed away the tears clinging to Blaine's cheeks.

Together, they stepped off the cliff and let themselves fall.

* * *

So, this is it. Thank you to all of you for coming on this six month journey with me, for sticking with this story no matter what curveballs I threw your way, for trusting that our boys could make it, despite everything. I hope you enjoyed every second of this story, and you know now that Kurt and Blaine are meant for each other and will make it, no matter what happens.

This story will never truly say goodbye to you.


End file.
